


Caught In The Storm

by PerditusFic



Series: Love In Chaos [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditusFic/pseuds/PerditusFic
Summary: Neverland Arc.Regina forced her lips onto Emma's again, lingering afterwards and whispering to her, "Please, Emma. Don't leave me now. I need you." This time the brunette didn't use reviving her as an excuse. She kissed her.Is sharing something so beautifully fragile that it could shatter worth the journey that comes with it?





	1. Chapter 1

"Undo your spell. Bring back the mermaid!" Snow shouted as the violent waves crashed down on the boat. For the first time she ignored the threatening, bordering on homicidal look on Regina's face.

"Then what? You'll win her over with rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?!" Regina shouted disregarding the fact that she was holding onto a rope on Captain Hook's ship for dear life. _It was all for Henry_ she thought.

"Considering your plan failed, at least we can try."

"Such a naive princess," she sneered back before she knew it Snow was muttering something, "Such a-"

It could be safely assumed that Regina probably had the best reflexes between all of them but she couldn't dodge the incoming fist colliding quite violently with her face. She stumbled backwards and fell to the deck of the boat. Stinging radiated from her reddened cheek and throbbing seeped from her bottom lip. At the same time, Hook and Emma unsuccessfully tried to steer the ship. Emma couldn't help but think, _Great I'm to die at sea._ She caught a glance at her mother and Regina going at it and when she watched Snow punch her that thought really didn't go away.

_No not die in a sinking ship, Regina's going to kill us all. Thanks a lot mom.  
_

"That your best," Regina sneered, seemingly happy for a fight. She stood tall against Snow and had a fist more than ready to collide with her former step daughter's face.

"Not even close," Snow challenged. No one noticed the lightning beginning to strike the ship's sails. Everyone was more focused on them. Specifically, Regina. She was extremely dangerous already. But upset too? That might have been the worse possible mood to put her in while they were all on a ship in the middle of a storm. It wouldn't be too long before she started tossing people off into the raging waters. "I am so tired of you ruining my life."

"I ruined your life?" Regina was offended to say the least. Even Emma cringed at Snow's accusation. Snow White was somehow implying that _everything_ was her fault. The former queen would have laughed if she wasn't so...angry. Boiling rage. For her it was Snow's stupid horse, her stupid father, and her stupid big mouth that destroyed her life. A life she could have been happy with. Even with the heartbreak that came with it she would never forget that it brought her Henry, but things could've been better if not for Snow White. Just the thought willing her awaiting fist to hook Snow right in the jaw, which only led to more lightning strikes.

David was ready to pounce only to be stopped by Hook, leaving Emma to attempt to steer the boat. She was lucky she wasn't completely flipped over at the wheel spinning on its own, overpowering the blonde completely. Hook was too busy throwing swift words at her father to notice her struggling. In his quick words David found something out of it to get upset about. Emma thought everyone was surely going crazy now. They were all kind of fighting over nothing. She hadn't heard him say anything wrong or offensive, but they both proceeded to fighting almost immediately. They didn't need this right now. If anything else Hook needed to at least snap out of it so he could steer.

"Stop it!" She yelled at them. They didn't listen. Then came the lightning again and she noticed this time. It was going sink the boat or something worse. The violent fighting between the four of them spurred on and the storm only grew stronger and bigger. Every punch and shove sent a white bolt that lit up the darkness near the boat. Watching Snow attempting to choke the life out of her son's other mother made the realization hit her fast at just why this was escalating so quickly, "It's not the mermaids. It's us." She said it out loud to herself as if she didn't actually believe it fully.

_"If you don't stop, we are all going to die!"_

_"We're causing the storm!"_

_"Listen to me!"_

The shouts did nothing if not make them even more enraged and compelled to overlook her more. Emma figured there were very few options and the windows for each were closing fast as Hook was seconds away from knocking out her father and Snow practically had Regina's upper body jammed against the side of the deck and about to push her overboard at any moment. The scene worried her. Regina couldn't get hurt. At least, she had to make it to save their son. The gap of opportunity to knock sense into them got a little smaller. She turned and David was most likely claimed by unconsciousness with Hook over him. There was only one way left to at least get her mother's attention. So, she jumped.

"Emma!" was what tore through Snow's throat as she watched. She dropped Regina who was in her firm grasp and rushed to where she last saw her daughter. Regina slumped against the side, trying to catch her breath as she clutched her chest. Soon after shock set in at what just happened. Snow turned for a quick moment expecting David to be behind her but she found he was unconscious and instead found Hook and Regina behind her coming to lean over the boat. Something followed her into the water and they could only assume the heavy object struck her. That unfortunately wasn't apart of Emma's original, not well thought out plan. Surprise and concern engulfed all of them. Including Regina...especially Regina.

She managed to look the most concerned between the three of them. She always thought she would have time. That they would have all the time in the world and it could wait until they saved Henry and she destroyed Pan. She believed as the savior, Emma had all the time in the world. But now after seeing what she saw, her chance may have been lost. Emma would never know her true feelings. How she laid awake some nights thinking about her. Or how she had to fight tooth and nail within herself to keep from smiling at the blonde or laughing at her not so great joke or even just wanting to pull the woman into an embrace every time she saw hurt in her eyes. Emma couldn't die like this. Not without knowing those things. She couldn't leave her and Henry, she'd never survive it. Tears stung at her eyes and without consciously knowing it she had a bone crushing grip on Hook's arm.

"Aye, Regina, I need that arm," He complained. She whipped her head around to him, his presence was bothering her.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get her!" Regina yelled. Snow looked to him too.

"You're the one with the magic, Your Majesty."

"I can't see her. Go!" Regina urged him ready to throw him into the water.

"Captain doesn't leave his ship..." Hook started and Regina resisted throwing him overboard. Before she knew she had stripped away her scarf and blazer and was standing on the edge of the boat just like Emma had. Snow was too stunned to say anything, but Hook wasn't, "Wait! It's suicide."

"Emma is going to drown. Someone has to go in after her." Hook looked around urgently. Something caught his eye and he sprang for it. He tied up a rope fairly quickly with his one good hand and gestured to Snow, "Help me with this." They both moved to get Regina wrapped in it.

"We can pull you up when you get her," Snow said looking up at her former step mother. Regina gave her a curt nod and took no time jumping into the water hoping it wasn't too late. She wasn't too late.

She dove under finding that it was peaceful compared to above the surface. She searched in the dimness and it didn't take her long to spot the blonde hair flowing beautifully in the water. She smiled if only for a moment seeing how the woman looked almost like a goddess. Her smile faltered when she saw the blood flowing just like her hair around her. Regina swiftly swam as quickly as she could to get to the blonde who was noticeably paling. Dying even. Only inches away Regina gathered the unmoving woman in her embrace and looked at her. This wasn't going okay but she still felt Emma's life force. It was weak and pulsing in desperation and a struggle to survive but she was there. It was a sorry attempt to kiss the blonde, though she did it anyway. Pressing her lips to Emma's she let the air in her lungs push into the unconscious woman. She hoped it would last even if just for a few seconds as she got them both above the water.

Regina pleaded in her mind for Emma to be okay. The blonde's head lolled against her chest as they resurfaced which didn't reassure her at all. She freed an arm, holding Emma protectively with her other, and pulled hard on the rope around her. Instantly Hook and Snow started pulling up with all the strength their bodies could muster. Not too long after that they were both on the deck of the boat. Regina glanced over to the still unconscious David as she moved over Emma. Snow was still in shock and extremely useless. Regina didn't even want to think about Hook. She wanted him as far away from Emma as humanly possible. She knelt over the blonde and waved her hand over her body and healed the wounds that were bleeding. Then she put her palm to her cold cheek, "Emma. Emma, wake up. Please." She lightly smacked her hand to the pale face a few times and when that did nothing useful she went to CPR.

"What are you doing?" Snow questioned defensively.

"Saving your daughter's life," Regina sneered before pushing her lips onto Emma's and willing air into her lungs. She placed both her hands on top of each other against her chest and forcefully pushed at her heart. Snow didn't say anything afterwards and just watched her former step mother do everything she could to save her daughter's life. She was relieved but as time pressed on and two rounds of CPR she became even more panicked. Emma was still unresponsive to the attempts to revive her.

Regina crashed her lips onto Emma's again and lingered afterwards whispered to her, "Please, Emma. Don't leave me now. I need you." This time the brunette didn't use reviving her as an excuse. She kissed her. Hard. Desperate. By now the entire crew emerged on deck to see what could possibly be the savior's official death. They all removed their hats and placed them against their chests while bowing their heads. Regina finally let herself pull away as her heart clenched in her chest. Snow was stuck in her place after witnessing what she had just seen. The magic that Regina didn't catch. The light purple waves appeared and quickly dissolved around the pair. Regina let a single tear slip from her eyes as she held Emma's limp body in her arms.

"True love's kiss," Snow muttered under her breathe as her eyes widened at what she'd seen. Regina turned her head other to the woman. She looked as of she was going to attack her but then her eyes softened and she shook her head with her bottom lip quivering. She mouthed 'no' to Snow and the short haired brunette saw the sadness overcoming the woman looking into her eyes. It broke her heart only for a moment and then she smiled sadly. Regina sniffed as another tear fell down her cheek and creased her brow in confusion. Snow White was smiling and her daughter was dead. Before she could say anything her throat nearly closed up at the sound she heard.

"Regina?" Emma weakly questioned feeling the brunette's tear hit her face. Regina whipped her head to the blonde and gaped at the very alive person in her arms who was confused and scared. Emma had a hand gripping Regina's upper right arm tightly as she let the woman press her lips to her forehead with one hand holding the nape of the blonde's neck. "Regina..."

"Shh. Just rest, my love," Regina mumbled against her forehead. Emma nodded, too tired to fight or argue and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, everyone looked up to the now clear and beautiful night sky. Waves were calmed and the storm had completely disappeared. David awoke and rushed over to his wife surprised to see Emma and Regina in that position. He looked to Snow and she just shook her head, promising she would explain later. He hesitantly nodded and put his hand around her waist. Hook stood off to the side looking overboard to the mermaids in the distance and then turned address his crew, "Alright, lads stop your gawking and get back to work."

They quickly dispersed and Hook went back to manning the wheel. Regina let go of Emma reluctantly and left her to her parents. She walked over to pick up her discarded clothing and just hung by the side of the ship looking into the night an hour after they took Emma away to rest. The view was much appreciated and it was soothing even though it played a hand in killing them all not to long ago. But right now everyone was fine and she had a moment to think about things. About what would happen between them. How things would be while they were on the island? Did it even matter because Emma might not feel the same way? What would happen once they got back to Storybrooke? If she made it back to Storybrooke? The thoughts made her nervous and worried. She licked her lips unknowingly and played with the ring on her finger. It was Neverland but she'd ensure if nothing else that Emma and Henry made it back.

"I don't stand a chance now. Do I?" Hook asked startling her. She didn't have the heart to be rude to him at this point. Maybe later but she settled for rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about, pirate?" Regina asked leaning her elbows further on the edge. He nudged her with a flask. She glared at him and then took a deep breathe with her hand clasped around the back of her neck. She took it from him with a glare and sniffed checked it.

"Don't worry, Love. I won't be poisoning Swan's girlfriend. It's just plain ol' rum," He said leaning on the side like she was. She didn't think to correct him in saying that she wasn't Emma's girlfriend. Regina took a swig of it, surprised he didn't complain but quickly she noticed the flask's weight never changed. "Enchanted, I assume. Always filled. Take as much as you want."

"Thank you." He nodded and asked his question again, "So do I?"

"Do you what?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You have Emma's heart. So there's no use in trying to fight the former Evil Queen on that one." Regina looked at him in astonishment. He didn't directly just say Evil Queen like everyone else. She took not but didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't give up just yet. Just because I kissed her doesn't mean she feels the same way."

"I have to disagree, Your Majesty. I've never seen a woman look at another the way I've seen you look after Emma, and she you."

"Even if I were to believe that, there are so many reasons why the idea of us together just won't ever work. The Savior and the Evil Queen can't be together."

"In every relationship there are always going to be a hundred things wrong but there will be things right and once you stop finding ways not to be happy, those right things will be the _only_ things." Regina soaked that in for a minute and then chuckled darkly shaking her head. Hook raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from a one-handed pirate," Regina said before taking another swig. "That might be a new low for me."

"May be, but I'm right, Love, and you know it," Hook said pushing off the side of the ship and beginning to walk off. He turned slightly and looked back gesturing to the flask, "You keep that, you'll need it in Neverland."

"So does this mean you're making it easy for me to go after Emma...if I chose to?" Regina called after him.

"Not a chance, Your Majesty," he said disappearing below deck.

"A pirate," she scoffed to herself and took another drink of the never ending rum.

* * *

David came through the door of the room Snow sat in, out of breathe and in a bit of a hurry. After making sure Emma was okay as she rested he paced around the ship. He happened to wear himself out in the process but overhearing part of a conversation between the former queen and Hook made him pace around even more. His mind was racing and after seeing what he had when he awoke from being knocked out he had plenty to think about. What was he supposed to think of Regina Mills kissing his daughter? Maybe tell her back off Emma? Threaten her? Although Emma didn't seem bothered by the brunette kissing her forehead. Then again it was just her forehead. It could've just been instinct from taking care of Henry for so long. Yeah, that was it.

"David. Stop pacing," Snow urged as she sat on top of a barrel in the middle of the room. David's feet stopped abruptly and he looked up to his wife from the floor. Snow raised an eyebrow while gesturing for him to sit knowing he would definitely need to if she was going tell him what happened in his absence. He shook his head and continued to stand knowing for himself he would need to be on his feet since the urge to pace only grew stronger. His wife sighed and began the story. She watched slowly as his face went from stoic to a little shocked and then pale and confused as she went on with the events that had occurred. Then there was only silence and the faint sound of the boat rocking gently.

"Regina kissed Emma?" David questioned with his hand clutching his chin in thought.

"Yes," Snow said simply still debating explaining more. His eyes gave off immense amounts of confusion so she kept going, "It started off as CPR but, David, Regina was so upset. I've never seen a look like that in her eyes other than when Henry was poisoned."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring? This is Regina we're talking about."

"I know but she was just as devastated as I was when it seemed we had lost Emma. She looked as if she wouldn't be able to go on without her." Then she looked up at him, "David, there is something between them."

"But-"

"I know it sounds crazy but Emma looks at her and just..." Snow sighed as if there weren't any words to describe it. It was a breathless sigh. A good one.

"Well, I'll admit Regina is an attractive woman," He started and stopped, blushing intensely and stammering his words, "But that doesn't-"

"David, Regina is probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever met but Emma doesn't look at her like that all the time and neither does Regina. They love each other."

"Love is a strong word," David said raising his hands.

"It is and it's exactly how to describe their relationship. I've done much wrong to Regina and if in accepting their relationship will make them both happy I will do it. Her unhappiness is my doing."

"Snow, Cora had to be stopped," he said firmly.

"I made Regina kill her own mother, nothing will justify that. I owe her something. Especially this." She stood up and stepped into David personal space and grabbed his hands. "It won't be easy but with time we all can adapt even with our past."

"Do you really think so?" He asked wanting to know if she was really sure about this. There was no going back on that. They had to support Emma fully and it would disappoint their daughter if they decided not to accept it suddenly. It was a lot to think about.

Snow nodded.

* * *

By midnight Regina had maxed out her ability to avoid being in the same room with Emma. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Emma, it was just that maybe she needed space. Regina had kissed her when she was dazed, scared, and vulnerable. The brunette would've wanted space if she was in Emma's position, she might have needed some time. But that wasn't the case now to be thoughtful and generous even if she wanted to be. The soles of her feet were aching if not raw to the bone and sleep had not come to her in days. So, she quietly crept into the room she shared with Emma. It still surprised her Emma volunteered to share with her. Surely at the time Regina was positive that Emma would have wanted to be with her pirate. If what Hook said was true then Emma wanted to be with Regina unlike everyone else who down right refused to even treat her with an ounce of respect. Like she wasn't human.

She softly made her way to her cot and sat down slowly trying to avoid any creaking. Immediately after her butt hit the firm surface she sighed in relief only to peek over to see if she had disturbed Emma's sleep state. She pushed off her boots and neatly placed them beside the cot and laid on her back still clutching the flask in her left hand. It was the closest she was getting to a decent nightcap but she quickly decided against it and tucked it in the inside pocket of her blazer. _Hopefully sleep would come_ she thought lightly crossing her legs and placing her hands over her stomach staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes pleading sleep would easily overcome her tonight. She was exhausted. To her disappointment, though, after thirty minutes of forcing her eyelids to not move she realized this wouldn't come willingly.

Reluctantly the former queen opened her eyes and turned to the sleeping blonde on the other side of the room. Somehow the idea of talking seemed appealing but the fact that there wasn't anyone other than Emma made that idea useless. Unless...

"Emma?"

No answer. Which was actually what she wanted. For the things she wanted to get off her chest maybe it was best Emma not hear any of it now. Henry was priority, feelings came second.

"You're such an idiot. Why would you do something like that? I know you're a Charming and all but a stunt like that was just absolutely uncalled for. Do you have to be such a child all the time? Do you ever think not to be a hero for one second? There are people who care about you. You can't be reckless like this, Emma. What if I had lost you? What would I tell Henry?" Her voice began to crack at the thought. Telling Henry that his blonde mother died on the trip to Neverland. It would break the both of them and it would no doubt bring Henry to hate her again. She would get blame from him and no one would help her. No one would stand up for her like Emma did. She realized that now. Emma was always there for her. The thought of losing that was too much all by itself. She turned her head to Emma's back.

"You almost died today and before that I was sure we would have time. I would have time to tell you how I feel about you but today I realized that this boat is taking us to Neverland. Someone won't survive I know that much, my dear. I won't let that person be you. So, in case I don't have this chance again... I love you Emma. I love you but you'll never know that because I wouldn't do something like that to you. Being with me is the worse thing I could do to you. You deserve happiness and I don't think that can be with me. But I will try at least, Emma. I know you'd enjoy the flirting while it lasts." By now the exhaustion was overtaking her consciousness and her eyelids were heavy every time she blinked. "I promise I tried so hard to..." a yawn escaped her lips.

"I tried to be better. For Henry. For you. I wanted to be good enough for you to want me. If your one handed pirate is right, I didn't need to try so hard to get your affection." She stared intently at the blonde curls cascading down her back. "I'll ask you on a proper date one day. And I won't keep making digs at your past, I see how it hurts you and I'm sorry. I'll be better...I promise." Then she was fast asleep as if her body wanted her to get those things out before finally giving her a break. Relief washed over her aching and tired body was she drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

Emma turned over, with her heart clenching in her chest, to face the brunette woman long lost in her sleep, "You're worth it, Regina."


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up that morning, Regina was nowhere to be seen. Even though it had always been nice to see the brunette, she was thankful for the moment alone. Regina may not have known about her overhearing everything she confessed but it was still be awkward between. The entire crew knew about them now or at least they knew about Regina. She saved her life and was very adamant about how much of an idiot the blonde was but also how much she needed her around. As usual not really thinking of herself, Emma found that life on the ship was bound to be even harder on Regina now than it had been already. The crew still saw her as the Evil Queen and they no doubt would harass her about everything from yesterday. The urge to always protect the woman kicked in as usual and kicked her out of bed in a hurry. In her rush below deck to find the brunette, it completely slipped her mind that her parents were going to be on her ass after her stunt yesterday.

"Emma," Snow exclaimed running into her right near the stairs. David wasn't present beside her for once. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm great," Emma responded pushing her hands into her back pockets. "How long was I out?"

"Too long if you ask me."

"Yeah, same here. Now's not the time to joke about seeing the light, right?" Emma chuckled only to receive a disapproving look from her mother. She sighed.

"Oh, come on. Relax. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Before Emma could walk away, Snow grabbed her arm in attempt to have the one conversation they both might have been trying to avoid. Snow was just nervous about the whole situation. She had known Regina for some time now and it was clear she had her heartbroken more than once but she was also, without a far off guess, a heart breaker herself. As a mother, seeing and figuring out all the ways Emma had been hurt, Snow wasn't about to have her former step-mother breaking her daughter's heart, "Emma, about Re-"

"Land ho, ladies," Hook called from the top of the stairs interrupting. Snow suppressed her sigh. Emma nodded her thanks to him as she walked up to the deck. The last thing she wanted to talk about is whatever it is going on between her and Regina, _if_ there was actually anything going on at all. She felt it about to start before Hook came right in time, on purpose it almost seemed, and cut it down before it started. Everybody knew how Regina felt and that would be just as much torture for her than it would be for Regina. Especially since she was the one with her parents present and they were going to want to talk about it and be all parental with her. Before having that awkward conversation she first needed to have that awkward conversation with Regina, who most likely found really good reasons why other things are more important than _them_. Wouldn't blame her for it either.

As they came up top, the island before them became the center of attention. Unintentionally, to get a better look, Emma ended up next to the one person she now didn't have the words to talk to at the moment. Thankfully, it was possible Regina was thinking the same way because she also said nothing except a quiet and reserved good morning before finding somewhere else to be. Emma understood that but it still hurt a little to think this entire voyage was going to be just like this. Emma trying to figure out how to have this conversation and Regina avoiding her at all cost. Being avoided stung a bit. At least awkward conversation was still interacting. But then again Regina wouldn't exactly be aware of the fact that she hear everything from the night before. The avoidance was all for the knowledge that the Charmings told Emma about what happened and probably told her how against such a taboo they both were. That she was a villain. So everyone prepared to step foot on Neverland's soil in complete silence. It would've stayed that way until they actually got on the shore. That's when the arguing started and Regina continued to avoiding anything involving Emma. No eye contact. No close proximity. Not even having verbal disagreements.

* * *

**Neverland: Day 1**

"Look I know you guys don't trust Hook or Regina, but this is about Henry and Henry only. I don't care if you and Regina have a past and I don't care if Hook is a villain. This isn't about you." Emma stated it firmly to her parents as they stalked through the jungle brush. They were both a little confused as to what she meant by all of that considering that they hadn't complained about anything in the last thirty minutes. Emma was too busy staring down at the jungle floor beneath her boots to notice David and Snow looking at each other puzzled as they walked on. Somehow, David moved behind Hook from being up front with Emma now behind him, Snow behind her, and Regina trailing in the back, voluntarily.

"Emma, we haven't said anything," David said skeptically.

"Well after that shit on the beach, I know you were going to. God knows you've given me the good and evil, black and white speech a dozen times and I just don't want to hear it while we're on this island."

"We'll find Henry."

"I know. I just want this to be about finding him. Not about who people are and why we shouldn't trust them."

"We got it, Emma. We won't say a word."

"Honestly, I'll believe it when I see it." Emma walked ahead and passed David. He looked at his wife for some answers but she had no more than he did.

"She seem a bit irritable to you?" David asked in a whisper as they both kept their eyes glued to their daughter's back. It could only have to do with her complicated relationship thingy with Regina or this island is already getting to her. Most likely, it was the first option of course.

"A bit? Sure," Snow said not sounding too convincing glancing back behind her.

"Are we sure we're really supporting this? Regina is already upsetting Emma."

"Well, what do you expect David? Love isn't a walk in the park. Sure they're going to need dinner dates and positive reinforcement sometimes, but they're also going to need time. I don't expect them to talk about what happened at all on this trip, honestly."

"But..."

"David, we nearly killed each other and nearly got killed ourselves before we fell in love. It's all about the journey and although Neverland is never anyone's first choice for adventure-"

"Or last choice," David muttered, glancing around them cautiously. Snow nodded in agreement and continued, "Neverland isn't ideal but it's still a journey. One that they'll remember the rest of their lives whether or not this works out."

"Who do we talk to first?"

"David! Finesse not frankness," Snow whispered harshly.

"I meant to check on them. They both look exhausted."

"I think I'll take Emma this time. I have my own issues to resolve with Regina myself," Snow mumbled walking forward not giving David the chance to object to have to talk about anything with the former evil queen. Though, David only nodded and walked a bit slower until Regina unknowingly caught up with his slow steps. Only moments ago did he have the right words to start this off with. There was a problem. A problem that had been present for as long as he had known Regina. Something he wouldn't admit to anyone, especially his wife...that Regina made him nervous. More specifically her clothes. Her cleavage had always been sort of a distraction for him which is why he seemed like a waste of brains at Snow side all the time. Which is how Regina's flick of the wrist caught him off guard when he had reflexes quicker than most. But right now Regina was wearing a coat that was clenched tightly around her so his lack of words had to come from some other force.

"Do you need something?" Regina questioned with no as much force as she wanted it to have.

"Are you...alright?" David asked in return.

"I am very sure you don't really care considering the insulting display you and Snow White put on back at the beach." Regina started to walk a little faster not thinking that somehow it would get her away from him. Didn't work clearly as he was still next her as they both pushed through low hanging branches and plants. "What do you want?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Actually, I did. Now you can leave me alone."

"Is that what you want? To be alone?" He asked watching her walk ahead of him. He had stopped his movements and soon after that question so did she. She had a scowl on her face. _The audacity of this idiot._ "Is that really your wish on this island? Alone in Neverland?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Charming." Regina snapped. "You want to know if I'm alright? No! I'm not alright my son has been kidnapped by some demon man child and..."

"And the woman you love has fallen for a pirate...so you think." David said and added the last part knowing if there was any interest between his daughter and Hook, it was merely pirate seduction over a woman who was in a sense _taken_.

"For a moment I almost thought you were just not a man of many words but now I can see as clear as day that you are an idiot even more so than Snow." Regina stalked away determined to catch up with the others but she couldn't get far enough away from David's voice, "When it knocks, Regina, you better open the door..." his voice started to get closer until he passed her this time. "They rarely knock," he sighed. Regina glared at his back the entire trek after that. She refused to take anything useful from that...whatever it was. It certainly wasn't a conversation. Definitely, not a civil one at that.

"Watch the thorns. It's Dreamshade. If your looking to die that's certainly the way to do it," Hook announced to the group. Then leaned closer to Emma, "Your father doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Well, you did knock his lights out on the ship yesterday."

"Mermaids had partial blame on that part."

"Then he's not used to working with the bad guys."

"Swan, on this island, I assure you, I'm not the villain," Hook said with certainty as he hacked away at more branches. Emma followed behind him knowing she would have to explain her knowledge on Neverland, Peter Pan, and Captain Hook.

"Pan's not supposed to be one either."

"What in the bloody hell would give you that idea?"

"Every story I ever heard as a child. Pan is the good guy, Hook is the bad guy, and Neverland is a happy place."

"That's as backwards as I've ever heard. What kind of society thinks such things?" Hook practically screeched at the revelation. He was literally fuming. David and Snow exchanged glances with Emma but the blonde only shrugged and continued to follow.

"I come from a place with no magic and all this other crap. Seems logical enough when you tell a story with no background information and well, they're stories for children who don't ask many questions." Hook stopped short but the David walked ahead of him with Regina following behind. The former queen gave him a skeptical glance as she walked by and he gave her a short nod that seemed friendly enough. She didn't give it much thought though. Hook turned back to Emma who was eying him suspectingly.

"What?"

"That look."

"What look?" Hook pressed.

"You're after _that_?" Emma nodding in the direction Regina walked. "I hope you're in for some hell of a fight. That woman was an Evil Queen once." Hook completely ignored the fact that Emma just alluded to an attraction to Regina Mills. There was something in what she just said that Regina might have needed to hear.

"You just said _once_ an Evil Queen."

"Yeah. So?"

"You don't see her that anymore?"

"I've never seen her as the Evil Queen, I've always seen Mayor Mills of Storybrooke with a bitchy attitude and pretty good one liners. More than anything I see her as a mother much like myself. Honestly, my parents can have all the problems they want with her as the former queen or whatever but I'll always she that woman as just Regina."

"Full of surprises, Swan."

"We're here...I think," David called after them. Emma and Hook appeared out of the brush and came to the cliff with the rest of them.

"Holy shit," Emma muttered. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Pan's lair should be just-"

"Where? There's nothing but jungle," Regina sneered with annoyance. Emma looked at her as those were the first words she's heard the woman say since they got there. Regina didn't return the look she kept her eyes ahead and so Emma turned back as well. When she had a moment to herself she would find away to make this less awkward between them. They didn't even what the other knew about this whole thing in the first place, which was probably why it so difficult to talk. Unless Regina didn't really mean what she said. Emma couldn't think that way. It's easier to avoid for now, maybe.

"Dark Jungle, yes." Hook pulled out his spyglass to get a closer look at the jungle below them. It had grown significantly darker and scarier since his last visit. No way in hell did he plan on going back near there ever again. "Grown somewhat since I was last in Neverland."

"This nature hike was for nothing...or were you hoping for some of us to be picked off by the Dreamshade?" The brunette folded her arms accusingly.

"I...doesn't even work like that." He was surprised

"Hook may have guided in somewhat of a bad direction, but _at least_ this is good position to comb the jungle," David said interrupting the potential argument from starting.

"Not likely. Down there is the last place you want to be. Going around is our best bet and we'll need our strength for that. We make camp." Hook said it with finality as he was about to walk away.

"You want to sleep while our son is out there suffering," Regina snaps. The words hit Emma like a tidal wave. And on top of that she said our son. The blonde looks to her for as long as she can before looking straight ahead. She can't help but feel Regina's is right. Who knows what was happening to Henry right now? Who knew what would be happening to him while they slept? Something about the island was already affecting her since she felt her bottom lip quivering. She wouldn't have been this emotional right now even if it was about Henry's safety...well she wouldn't have been openly emotional about it. She was about to agree with but Hook kept talking, "If you want to live long enough to save him? Yes, love."

Everyone took off leaving Emma there, except Snow. She noticed how frozen in place Emma was. Staring off into the dark jungle like she was ready to leap off the cliff to go save Henry now. The look in her eyes was slightly startling, "You okay?"

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere. We can't just sleep now," Emma sighed.

"And Hook is right," Snow said back. Emma didn't look too convinced, but anything to get her away from the cliff. It was only fair to be cautious. "We have to survive if we're going to get him back."

"I know. Can't help but hope that we're not too late."

"It's never too late, Emma."

"I'll believe you when I have Henry back."

"Just don't act rashly, we're in Neverland," Snow pleaded.

"Neverland." Emma repeated taking one last look before walking away with Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Like Hook insisted they made camp. Those who opposed the idea didn't assist in setting up. If circumstances had been different Hook wouldn't have hesitated to give Regina glare after glare but he didn't. If anything he found something not quite a friendship but something much less and much better than before in the brunette. It was odd to find such a thing in the former queen but it was also very interesting and he'd never pass up an opportunity to irk the woman just a little. So he didn't think it would be too crazy to initiate another conversation with her.

"What do you want?" Regina groaned. Hook chuckled as he walked up next to her. She glared at him quizzically. "Do you need something pirate?"

"I thought we were past that, Your Majesty."

"Do I need to remind you of what you helped Greg/Owen do to me? I have a right to be bitter about it for however long I please."

"Aye, still fresh. I get it. Not to mention, the thing with the Wonderland Queen-"

"Don't," the brunette warned. That wound was still fresh as well. No one had really ever mentioned her mother. And even if they did it wouldn't be anything nice and she wouldn't ever expect otherwise. She hated her mother just like the rest of them but she still loved her and it still hurt. Unlike the rest of the town she had no one to talk to about it. About the conflicting feelings inside her about Cora. Archie was no longer an option for lack of trust. She'd rather have no one than to have this conversation or any one involving her mother with Killian Jones. She wouldn't get any lower than taking dating advice from a pirate.

"Sorry, love. I just assumed-"

"Well, stop assuming things. It'll do you no good here or anywhere. _Especially_ , not with me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Although, I was looking to find that flask again," he said looking out over the camp they had set up. Figures, he would find the queen somewhere above the rest. Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled out the flask from her inside pocket of her blazer. Hook claimed it from her grasp and took a drink. Only then had the brunette realized she had be sharing germs with him. She physically cringed at the new thought. It was a disgusting realization but she wasn't about to give up a steady supply of escape. She would just have to use a little magic to get it as sanitary as she would like it.

"We all need a drink. We'll need even more after we leave here."

" _If_ we all leave here," Regina corrected knowing it to be right.

"Quite the pessimist, I see. Who do you think won't make it?...One of the Charmings I presume?" He questioned. If she didn't have reason to dislike him so much maybe he would've found a way to get her to make a wager, as wrong as it was. He would put his money on David more than Snow if he was honest. Then again maybe Regina wasn't thinking about them at all, "Or Swan, perhaps?" The woman snapped to him in a blink and was not amused by the insinuation.

"How dare you-"

"It was only a question, lass." Hook defended taking a step back, hands up in surrender.

" _Do not_ question whether or not Emma is getting off of this island, along with Henry, and as far as I'm concerned they will be the only ones certainly leaving here. I have no concern for anyone else. Do you understand?" She turned to him fiercely. Surely, even he could comprehend that.

"Loud and clear. So you don't care if you never leave Neverland? Trapped here forever?" Hook questioned curiously, handing her the flask again. She shook her head to it. No one ever knew Regina Mills to put someone else other than her son first. It was unimaginable to him that she would be content staying here on the cursed island just because her boy and his birth mother got away. That didn't sound like Regina Mills. Or the Evil Queen.

"It is not ideal but I will do everything in my power to ensure they _don't_ end up that way." Regina responded carefully.

"You really care for Swan, don't you?"

"I've come to know her a bit over the time she's been in Storybrooke. I find her more suitable to care for my son than anyone else."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I care for her...well being. Yes. I no longer believe I would take pleasure in seeing something happen to Miss Swan."

"And...?" Hook prodded more.

"She is of value to me."

"Come on!" Hook exclaimed seeming suddenly frustrated with her. Regina was taken by surprise at his response to her words but she figured it had something to do with the fact that they were harboring feelings for the same blonde. She couldn't care less about that. It was fair game even if she had known Emma longer. "You practically confess your love for her in front of the entire crew and you can't even admit that you _care_ for her?"

"Do you have a problem with that? Frankly, it's none of your business if I can admit to such a thing or not, if anything you should be happy about the fact."

"I could be. _Should_ be. Yet, I'm here for some insane reason helping you figure things out."

"Who said I even needed your help for said things?"

"You're socially inept and I don't mean that as an insult but interaction with others is not your strong suit I think you know."

"I don't need your therapy, pirate," Regina snapped. Hook didn't react to her comment in the way someone usually would. He actually decided at the time to take a seat against the tree behind them and continue to drink some more.

"You just gave me an example of how I'm right. Before I was a pirate, and yes there was such a time, I had a life. A family. No one ever sees villains that way. That they're still people. Human."

"Where are you going with this? I care not about your private life," Regina said folding her arms over her chest. Hook shook his head.

"Will you just listen?...I was getting to my point. Anyway, I believe if anyone ever needed proof as to know if you were truly a person like anyone else, it would be _this_ ," he said almost hysterically gesturing to Regina with both his hands stretch out to her. "You are socially inept, love. Only a _person_ could be how you are."

"How I am?" Regina questioned pointedly.

"When you talk to people, you talk down to them. Condescending tone. You can't talk to others around without a snide remark or something that will make them feel bad about themselves. Normal conversation just doesn't come naturally to you. Aye...I believe its called avoidant personality disorder or something of the sort."

"What are you getting at here? I can be socially interactive if I very well want to. Though, I don't want to. I like how I am."

"You like being alone? You like having to fight Emma for your son because you only see co-parenting as a competition? You like being the person with not a single friend in an entire town because you don't believe healthy social interaction is something you're into?"

"I don't need this from the likes of you." Regina barked and began to stalk away back down to camp. Hook kept talking though not really caring that she was walking away. She had forgotten about the flask that he was letting her keep and she would stop to listen whether or not she really meant to. When he spoke, he tried not to smirk victoriously at how the woman stopped in her tracks, "Let's say, love, that there's this place you go everyday for your lunch. Everyone there is a regular just like you but one day this place is just packed with people and someone new comes in. To them you look like the most appealing person to walk up to. They come up to you drink in hand and they ask if they could bother you for the open space in front of you, what do you say?"

"No," Regina mumbled instantly, seeing nothing wrong with denying some stranger a seat in her regular spot.

"Of course you say no. Because you won't want to start a conversation. It'll make you uneasy. You don't know how to _properly_ make conversation. Your subconscious could be very aware of your predicament and automatically uses your way of talking down to someone as a defense. You're not good at verbally expressing yourself, other than when you're angry, and it doesn't come out the way you intended." Hook reached up to her with the flask. Slowly, she took it from him but didn't turn around. "This is about you, Regina. Think about that before you pursue Swan. You care for the blonde but you act as if she is levels below yourself. Like you're not equals. That is part of the conflict between you and Swan...anyway, tell the Charming bandwagon I'm taking first watch."

Regina gave him a curt nod as she walked away, "I'm not socially awkward," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Everyone managed their own makeshift beds on the forest floor, using jackets and coats for pillows and blankets. Like Emma always did, she made sure everyone else was comfortable as possible before herself but Regina noticed the blonde hadn't done that for her. Not that she cared or anything. That was what she thought at least. Instead of questioning the brunette on her accommodations like she did her parents, she offered Regina a blanket not leaving room for argument. That was one of the very many reasons why after everyone fell asleep Regina was still awake. She groaned to herself louder than she intended and glanced around to see if anyone had woken up by her sounds. It wasn't as loud as she thought and the only one stirring was Emma but she had been that way all night. Regina had noticed it and assumed she was shifted uncomfortably under the chill. Regina returned the blanket to her while she slept.

"I'm not socially inept," she murmured to herself and turned over on her side. "Sleep. Just sleep."

Just moments after Regina drifted off, Emma's restless sleep persisted. Her dreams ran wild in her mind at first and that she could deal with but then it was the voices that were a bother. She couldn't really make them out. Heard no distinct words. There were too many voices to process. Quickly, it was giving her a headache. Like any other dream she'd rather not finish the blonde forced herself awake. Though it was concerning that as she pulled away from the dream, she still heard the voices and jolted awake.

"Hello?" Emma whispered glancing around. In her alertness to the voices, the blanket she tossed off of herself got no attention. She sat up and looked around harder into the forest around the camp. No one was there but the voices were clear as day. "Hello? Who's out there?" No coherent answer. Emma got up pulling her weapon from its sheath. The noises were coming from a particular direction and seemed odd that no one else was woken up by it. They were loud.

"Guys," Emma called to her parents. When they didn't move in the slightest, without thinking about it, the blonde moved over to where the former queen laid resting. She nudged her boot against the woman's back while keeping her guard up. The sounds were still prominent until the voice of a frustrated and tired Regina shouted at her. The woman turned off her side and sat up without Emma seeing, "Did you just kick me?" Regina cringed at how it sounded and her mind thought back all the things Hook said.

Emma ignored the scolding tone, "You hear that?" The brunette frowned at the question and stood up next to her, "Hear what?"

"The voices," Emma said harshly looking to her.

"Voices? Miss Swan, I don't hear anything," Regina said crossing her arms over her chest. Emma looked at her with a frown before moving towards where the voices were louder. She couldn't understand why Regina didn't hear it. It was _loud_. Regina followed behind her in concern as there was not a single noise in forest except for well...forest noises. She followed quietly for a few minutes. She would let her check it out and then she was making sure Emma went back to sleep. There was no way to save Henry if something happened to the blonde. "Miss Swan?...Emma?"

"What?"

"There's no sound, dear. You're just...hearing things."

"I'm not crazy, there is a noise. Voices. _You're_ just hard of hearing."

"Despite however old you think I am, Miss Swan, my hearing is just fine," Regina said and when the blonde didn't acknowledge her she reached out and grabbed the younger woman's arm to pull her to a stop. Emma glared at her. "Maybe you need some sleep. There's nothing here."

"I know what I'm hearing," Emma said snatching her arm away.

"Fine. Search for voices. I'm going back to sleep," Regina sighed turning back towards the camp. Emma didn't bother to stop her either and the brunette just kept going until she knew she was out of Emma's sight. She would give the blonde ten minutes, at most, to explore the jungle before physically dragging her back to her bed, deposit her there, and go back to sleep herself. Regina stood against a tree and leaned her head back on and sighed. Caring about a woman who was more concerned about others than herself was hard work.

Emma looked around everywhere she could, getting frustrated by the fact that there was no source of the voices. It didn't make sense unless she was crazy or really tired like Regina suggested.

"You hear that, too?" A voice sounded behind her and Emma jumped into a turn. She faced a young boy in his teens. Smug smirk on his face and casually leaning against a tree. Holding a knife. He was hard to miss if he had been there before but he wasn't. _Pan. It had to be_ she thought to herself with the blade in her hand rightfully pointing at him.

"You're Emma right?" He stepped away from the tree and in defense Emma took a few steps back, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying, too...the voices. Your friend back there didn't hear a thing."

"Who are you?" Emma questioned suspiciously. She was just waiting for him to say it so she could kill him for taking Henry.

"How rude of me, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan," he said almost happily. Emma sprung on him, shoving him against the tree behind him and pressing the blade dangerously close to his jugular.

"Where's Henry?"

"You've got fire. I like fire. Though, I did expect that more from the Evil Queen."

"Where's my son?" Emma asked again, pressing him up against the tree harder.

"He's still alive. So don't worry about that."

"Why did you take him? What do you want?"

"He's very special, Emma."

"I'm aware but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with Henry?" She pushed the blade as far as it would go without killing him. Though, he seemed unfazed by it.

"I came to see what I was up against. You don't disappoint, Savior."

"Spare me the usual villain monologue. The last thing _you_ want me to hear is never being able to see my son again."

"I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map," Pan said and it seemed to be enough for her to pull away from him in interest but with caution. One move and he was still going to be bleed out from a slash to the throat. Emma watched him carefully as he unveiled a map from his shirt, "This map will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap-"

Pan rolled his eyes as if she was supposed to think better of that, "I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island but I keep my promises. The path to find Henry is on this parchment."

"Why are you giving this to me? Aren't you supposed to make this difficult for me?"

"This isn't about finding Henry, it's how you find him." _Great more games_ she thought. "Emma, you're the only one who can." She snatched map from him and opened it. Nothing.

"It's blank," she said dryly.

"You'll only be able to read it when you stop denying who you really are." She shook her head and looked down at it again. When she looked back up Pan was gone.

"Miss Swan, there's nothing out here...at the moment. Let's go," Regina said coming back. She couldn't wait ten minutes. Agitated, sleepy, and worried didn't sit well with her especially now under the circumstances. She sighed when she didn't get an answer and she looked up to the blonde and saw the parchment she was staring down at. She walked over to see what was on it and found nothing. She raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

"A map," Emma said emptily.

"Well, not much help is it? Let's go back," Regina said turning around.

"Pan gave it to me."

Regina looked back at her again, "What?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Snow said coming up to them with David and Hook behind her.

"Emma has a map apparently...and it's blank," Regina said exhaustively. "Can we go back to sleep please?"

"Oh, now you want to rest and relax?" Hook questioned. She threw him a glare.

"Do you really want to know how productive I'll be when I've gotten only thirty minutes of sleep and I'm highly agitated, Hook?"

"Point taken," he said with a shrug.

"Wait what map?" David asked.

"Pan. He came here and gave me a map. Something about accepting who I really am will bring us to Henry." Emma said lowly and then mumbled, "Like I know what the hell that means..."

"We should all get back to camp and then figure this all out," Hook suggested.

"We'll check around," David said not leaving room for argument. Snow looked at him skeptically. It wasn't a good idea to leave the three of them alone where the jungle brush would cover up any sounds of attempted murder. Hook was after Emma as well as Regina and they would no doubt be fighting about something. She nodded though and followed him. Emma, Regina, and Hook walked back to camp in silence. Emma found a place on a boulder to set the map down and stare at it intently. Hook entertained himself with the flask Regina gave back to him so he wouldn't say anything to bother her or give her something to think deeply about...again. Regina was pacing around, constantly, breaking Emma's concentration. The blonde didn't say anything though. Everyone was being civil. She'd leave the brunette to herself.

"He so likes his games," Hook stated, breaking the silence.

Regina glowered at him for not being able to keep quiet. Unlike she thought he would react, he smiled at her before she went about saying, "What games? There's nothing there obviously."

"He said there's a map on the parchment so there is."

"Great," Emma said through her fist in her cheek, "If I just stop denying who I really am...whatever that means. Then we'll be able to use this thing."

"How do we know this won't be a trap?" Regina asked trying to find a way to prove him wrong or prove herself right...just so he'd shut up.

"He doesn't need to, this whole island is his bloody trap. Did you not get that when we arrived?" Hook said back. He was right but she didn't even have to acknowledge it. She could, however, address the way he said it to her.

"Don't get that tone with me, Hook, or you're going to need to find another dangerous object for a hand." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Guys, stop. Please. You're both giving me a headache."

"Well, the brush does provide a good cover up for sounds both suicidal _and_ homicidal related," Hook informed the blonde but stared directly at Regina. He winked at her and she gave him a look of disgust. Though, she'd prefer this over him giving her surprisingly thoughtful insight on her life, which she refused to say made any sense at all. It made a lot of sense but didn't feel right that he just _knew_ when she thought about it. Hook looked to Emma, "No one would know."

"Nobody is killing anybody, especially not Regina. We need to find Henry."

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David and Snow appeared from the jungle swiftly hoping for better news there than what they had.

"Any luck with the map?" Snow asked.

"Don't hold your breath," Regina sniffed.

Emma looked up at her, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I'm trying here."

"We are wasting time. Henry's out there somewhere while we're here staring at a blank piece of cloth hoping on rainbows."

"You gotta better idea?" Emma asked curiously biting her lip. There was no way listening to Regina's complaining was any better than trying to figure out the map.

"Magic." The whole island probably heard them sigh at the response. Snow looked surprised as if she didn't already foresee Regina trying to use magic at some point. It was about that time anyway. When everyone is impatient and tired of waiting around. David sighed and shook his head, placing a firm hand, instinctively, on the hilt of his sword. Hook didn't really respond except for sharing a glance at the brunette woman. Emma tried her best not to look so irritated by the answer. She was attracted to Regina and all that but the magic thing wasn't number one on her list.

"If there's a lock on it, I'll find a way around it," Regina said holding her hand out for the map. She looked expectantly at the blonde below her. "Emma..."

"Pan said it had to be me, Regina. If I had the slightest doubt about this I would give it to you but I have to do this." The brunette sighed.

"I'd listen to Swan, love. This is Pan we're talking about. Nothing pretty could come of breaking his rules," Hook said catching the brunette's eye. She rolled her eyes at him. After hours before up on the hill, listening to him she still was unaware of his agenda. His, strangely wise, advice was in her brain all the time and it seemed really genuine. He wasn't picking fights with her like before either. Even if she considered not ignoring him all the time and trying to get him to shut up with booze, an apology would be a nice start to things. Whatever "things" were in the first place.

"I agree with the pirate," David said avoiding eye contact altogether with everyone.

"Winning you over already. I can feel it," Hook smirked. Regina scoffed at him and he turned to her, "I'm winning you over, too, Your Majesty."

"Regina, you don't have the gentlest touch when it comes to magic," Snow said softly taking into account the already offended look on her face.

"She's right. It could blow up or worse using magic," David backed. "It's a big risk."

"We're looking for _my_ son," Regina stated strongly, stepping into his space.

"He's our grandson." Snow stepped up behind her husband.

"But still very much my son. Maybe you should learn a little bit about sacrificing for your child rather than for yourselves." The Charmings took in a sharp breath. They knew better than to play this game with a exasperated and bordering very upset Regina. Nothing good would come of it even if the jab stung a lot more than they thought it would. Emma stood up at the sore topics surely about to arise between Regina and her parents. "I'm willing to take the risk."

"I'm not. If it's me that's supposed to figure this out then I'm doing it the way Pan said." Emma didn't back down when the brunette invaded her space. Though, her heart did start to beat really fast and she knew it was possible Regina could hear it. _The one thing I don't want her to hear_. They stared intensely at each other, "If you don't like it you can leave, Regina." The former queen quelled her urge to lash out and spared a glance to Hook who gave her single nod telling her to go on. Do what needed to be done. She looked back to emerald eyes glinting with determination and a hint of something else she couldn't quite place.

_"Like you're not equals."_

The phrase came back to mind as she stared back at her. It was true even if she didn't dare want him to be right about anything he said. He was a pirate after all they shouldn't know that kind of stuff in the first place. Regina closed her eyes for a moment and sighed internally. There was a cycle she was stuck in and this could have been a way to break it or be on her way to breaking it at least. She and Emma were equals. Equally Henry's mothers. She met eyes with Emma once again and begin to nod lightly, "Fine. Your way."

The blonde was surprised and so was everyone else except Hook but no one noticed him. He was free to smirk away. He still was unaware of why he was helping her out in the first place but it felt good to know that eventually Regina was going to have to tell him he was right. That was satisfying enough in itself really. The Charmings looked at each other in silent astonishment. Snow barely heard her husband's whispered words, "Maybe she really is changing." The short haired brunette nodded still.

"My way. Really?" Emma questioned.

"Yes. Your way."

"Okay. Good."

Regina nodded, taking a seat on the rock Emma had been staring at the map on, "Let us find out who you _really_ are Miss Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

The Charmings sat to the side together being very silent and unlike themselves. Hook was now pacing in a straight line, now being the one breaking Emma's concentration. The blonde didn't say anything about it since that probably was the best way to keep everything and everyone quiet. If Hook wasn't talking then Regina wasn't annoyed and wouldn't snap at him and cause a scene. In fact, Regina was being a nice and calm queen. Very unusual but pleasant and a relief. Her sitting there was distracting in itself, though. Alertly, the brunette sat in front of Emma waiting as patiently as she could with the occasional fidget.

Emma looked up to Regina before finally voicing her thoughts, "Alright, I think I've got everything I can find."

"Took all night till morning, Swan," Hook complained, continuing his pace.

"It's only been a little while," Snow insisted. "Don't rush her."

Everyone glared at the pirate except Regina. She twisted towards him and asked, "How do you even know it's morning? It's been dark ever since we hit the jungle."

"A watch, love," Hook informed smugly. He held up a pocket watch in his hand and then put it away in his pocket.

"There's still time here, _great_ ," Regina mumbled. She turned back to Emma, "Well, go ahead. We're listening."

"My name is Emma Swan..." Emma started sheepishly.

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddles are a bit more complicated than that," Hook commented. Oh, how much Regina wanted to chuck the flask at him so he'd shut up. She refrained. It was a distraction. Emma looked over to her parents who were looking as confident and hopeful as ever.

David nodded to her in encouragement. Snow smiled and said, "Don't hold anything back."

The blonde looked up at her and nodded, "I'm Henry's mother...I used to live in Boston and I was a bail bondsperson..." Regina rolled her eyes. Now the patience was nearly gone. She had a change of heart immediately. This was a stupid idea. Why agree to this? Especially something the Charmings approved of. That's always a bad idea. Should've just used magic instead. Emma continued on regarding the brunette's suddenly rigid posture, "I'm now the Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"That election was a sham," Regina stated clenching her fists. Hook raised his brow at her outburst.

"Not now, Regina. You can hold another election when we get back, if you want. This is about Henry," Emma said in warning. _I thought we had an agreement_ , she thought. The brunette stood up from where she was perched, hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"I know this is about Henry. Are we really doing this?" Regina questioned the group. Hook was the only one to acknowledge her. He seemed a little disappointed by her change.

"Maybe you need to cool down, Your Majesty," he suggested only to receive being ignored.

"Yeah, Regina. I thought we had a deal?" Emma inquired.

"Well, maybe my lapse in judgement was a mistake. Waiting around for you to say the right thing to paper in hopes that it'll take us to our son isn't a plan."

"Don't you think you're leaving some things out?" Snow suggested taking attention away from Regina's frustration.

Emma took in a deep breath, "I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming..." Regina held in her gag from looking at how proud they looked after Emma said that. But she found joy in seeing their faces falter when nothing seemed to happen. No guilt. "...apparently that makes me the product of True Love..."

Hook rolled his eyes at that and just as much as Regina did. She was no longer amused. This was ridiculous and she had absolutely no clue what possessed her to do such a thing as to agree to this. She was sure her brain was rerouting itself to think of what Emma wanted but what she wanted wasn't going to help Henry and neither was sitting here. It was useless and she was beginning to think even more so as she leaned against one of the trees listening to Emma ramble on, "I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse."

"Best field trip ever," Regina muttered to herself, running her hand through her hair. Hook turned to her with an arched brow and she glared back.

"And you were able to break the curse because..." David started as he stood up hoping Emma wouldn't deny finishing the sentence. Emma looked up at him questioningly and he continued to coax her on, "...you're the...?"

Emma deflated and rolled her eyes. She wasn't having this conversation with them again. Snow followed her husband in encouragement, "Come on, you don't need to be embarrassed." Both of them were overjoyed by that fact even more than they were from when Emma said she was their daughter and a product of True Love. Hook was truly confused and leaned over towards Regina in a whisper, "What in the bloody hell are they talking about?"

"The S word," Regina said flatly.

"Are we not supposed to be saying it? Some sort of curse?" He questioned getting even more confused. Maybe they weren't thinking of the same word.

Emma was skeptical about it but took a deep breath and said it anyway, "I'm the Savior." Despite the critics everyone came forward only to see nothing after a few anxiety filled seconds.

"Don't get it, I said I was the Savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that," Emma said aggressively. It seemed to be more directed at the parchment in her hand than the people around her. She wanted it be more projected towards her parents more than anybody. Having been forced to admit to it with nothing in return, didn't make her too ecstatic after all the thinking and frustration and exhaustion. Regina couldn't agree more.

"Okay...we'll figure it out," Snow assured shortly before Regina walked to and passed Emma with the parchment now in her hands. She'd had enough of this and kept a mental note to keep from making another lapse in judgement that resulted in this sitting and waiting game for hours.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed getting up after her. This back and forth shit was tiring. _Just pick a side already_ she thought.

"There's no map on this thing, obviously, but that doesn't make it completely useless. We can still find Henry with it," she began. As soon as her hand hovered it, though, there were objections.

"I thought we agreed that using magic was a bad idea," David pointed out, literally. She rolled her eyes at him. _They_ hadn't agreed on anything. He and Snow, on the other hand, agreed with each other and only each other.

"I agree with the prince on this one, love. This is Pan we're talking about," Hook added, glancing over to David, "I told you we were getting along." David frowned slightly at him and turned back to the now not listening and irritated former queen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked as calmly as she could. She still looked panicked by the use of magic with this.

"A locator spell. This belonged to Pan and it should lead us to him," Regina informed just as the glow of the spell appeared around the parchment, floating slowly into the air. Emma watched it instead of saying anything. The enchanted parchment glided away from Regina's palm and elegantly made it's way passed the Charmings and into the forest.

Hook internally sighed as loud as he could in his head before saying out loud to the group that was watching it float away into the dense brush, "So, it appears we will be venturing into the dark jungle after all."

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" Emma asked rhetorically.

"That's the one," Hook answered anyway, giving the former queen a really good scowl for doing that. She ignored his looks. Certainly Emma would be appreciative that she found a much faster way to Henry. She stepped up next to the blonde, their shoulders touching, "Well, Emma you said you wanted to be the leader...lead."

"That was before you decided to do what you wanted," Emma said lowly and aggressively, "Next time you want to be leader just say so because it's better than you going back on your promise."

"I promised you nothing," the brunette said incredulously.

"We had a deal," Emma muttered pushing passed her roughly. The Charmings walked after her but Hook stayed behind.

"I gave her what we all wanted," Regina complained to him. It was becoming a thing now, talking to the pirate, and at the moment she couldn't even scold herself for doing so. Not when there was someone to rant to. Just this once, without resisting. Just this once. "What is she so upset about? She wanted to find Henry?"

"Technically, you gave Swan your word and then you go off and do that," Hook answered.

"And? I found the quickest way to Henry," she argued. "Why is she not happy about that? Grateful?"

"It's not about the quickest way, Regina."

"Then what is it about?!" Regina shouted at him.

"Actions speak louder than words, love. You made a deal with her and then you used magic. For a moment Swan thought you had at least a little bit of faith in her," he said giving her the flask before following the Charmings.

* * *

"Ready to thank me?" Regina questioned whoever it was behind her. She knew it wasn't Emma. Wherever she was, the blonde refused to be near after walking the jungle for an hour. It took half the walk for Hook's words to soak in. So, she said one thing and did something else. Big deal, people do that all the time. But then again Emma was trying to trust her, and she had just given the blonde false hope for not even an hour. _Shit, the pirate was right...again_ she thought. The brunette was not in the mood to apologize. She vowed to do it later. She really would. After they got Henry back...and they were safe back in Storybrooke. That probably wasn't best but her ways were different from other people's because she was...she was... She was what exactly? Socially inept like Hook said? No. Not at all the pirate couldn't be right about all these things. He just couldn't because he was _him_. Her ways were different because she was a queen and nothing less.

After a moment David was the one to answer, "Actually, I think so. It's working."

"Of course it's working."

"Then you'll have to excuse me, I don't trust magic so easily. We might actually find Henry sooner than we thought," he said in amazement.

"If you would have let me do it sooner we would have found him by now," Regina said smugly. He chose not to comment as he stood by his refusal before. It was proving to be effective so far. Regina stopped and waved her hand toward the enchanted parchment, "He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness." David gave her the 'ookay, sure' look before walking passed her with a hand on her arm to move her over. He gave the parchment glance before pulling out his sword.

"Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side," he said before moving ahead. Regina was prepared to be right at his heels until Emma brushed passed her and followed her father. The brunette sighed and followed. Back to the silent treatment. They walked on further. There was no Pan. No Henry. Nothing. That was until they started going down a slope and someone started doubting. David was walking up front with Emma behind him, Hook stayed silently in the middle, and Regina and Snow made up the tail end.

"No one's here," Snow suggested. They all looked back at her for a moment. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes, blame me...again," Regina said back. Ignoring the woman behind proved to be more likely of success if she didn't speak.

"We have good reason to," Emma spoke up. Regina was taken back by the comment. Hook turned around to her before she could say something back. She clenched her fists at her sides. Emma went on without a second thought. Especially after something caught her eye on the other side as they walked through the abandoned camp. She walked ahead of David, "Guys...hold on." Snow looked up and saw the exact same. She hoped her eyes didn't deceive her. Henry's clothes. Henry's hair. Henry.

"It's...Henry?" Everyone one ran down the slope not realizing how compromising their position was. Henry was their main concern. Emma was hopeful until the boy turned around. Not their Henry. Not Henry at all. It was Pan in all his smugness dressed in Henry's clothes. Hook shook his head to himself. _He_ knew the map couldn't have worked so easily. This was Peter Pan, the most deceptive person on this whole island. Nothing is that easy if you don't follow his instructions and even you did, it still wasn't a walk in the park by a long shot.

"Hi, Emma," Pan said.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma questioned. It was only natural to be concerned as Pan was wearing her son's clothes. Back in the real world, _her_ world, that was never a good thing. Most people weren't alive at that point. Pan started to walk around above their position, "You broke the rules, listening to the Evil Queen here. That's not fair." Regina frowned.

"Bad form," he said as they followed him with his gaze. "I expected more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you will get it very soon, lad," Hook sneered stepping up near Regina.

"Give Henry to me," Emma demanded.

"Sorry, can't. Don't you know?" He stopped with pause. "Cheaters never win."

In every nook and cranny of the jungle around them, Pan's Lost Boys appeared. Whooping and howling. Fire and arrows. In every direction. By the dozens. David held up his sword in defense as Emma looked on in shock. Outnumbered and ill prepared for a fight. And it was Regina's fault. She wasn't ashamed or felt guilty for thinking it. If they had have done it the way Pan said they wouldn't be here right now. Whatever Pan did to Henry wouldn't have happened and the image of him in her son's clothes wouldn't be etched into her mind. She'd have a little talk with her later she noted to herself as she pulled her own weapon. Hook followed with his sword and Snow equipped her bow and arrow at lightning speed.

"Some of the arrows are tipped with dreamshade. Be very careful," Hook warned. As if on cue the first arrow was released towards them, resulting in a bombardment of them in all directions accompanied by boys headed towards them. The small resistance group Emma had banned together quickly split. She and Regina ran up towards the fight, leaving Hook to fight his way through sword wielding children and her parents back to back fighting off arrows. Her attention was on Pan, though, she was going to get him and force him to give her son back.

As she rushed up the hill she took down attacking boys as well as she could without being lethal. Disarming, sidestepping and shoving off to the side, and wrestling down. It was easy at first, taking them down with Regina in the corner of her eye blasting clusters of them back with her magic. The blonde gave it a thought for a moment before she shook it away. No time for channeling magic. All she needed was brute force to get to Pan. She was sure she was going to get to him too before she was tackled to the ground by one boy. She got away from him roughly and ended up with his sword in her other hand. One particular Lost Boy was a little more skilled than her and gave her a run for her money. The metal of their swords clashing, vibrating off each other and echoing through the jungle, rung through her ears.

"Snow!" David yelled. He sounded so far away but her instinct was to turn to where she knew they were fighting for a split second. Second was enough to take a slash to waist. She gasped out in pain, refusing to drop her weapons even as a sword was being held high above her ready to be brought down to end her. A sudden blast of magic send the boy flying away from her. She stiffly stood wiping her nose with the back of her hand giving her injured abdomen no attention. A blue blazer came into her sight accompanied by the brunette she didn't want to see. The older woman put a hand on her shoulder, "Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped shoving off the touch. She moved off to where she knew Pan would be standing, leaving Regina to fight off more of them. An arrow flew her way and she swiped her wrist, cutting it down. Then Pan came into her view and she rammed forward ignoring her muscles protesting movement. In her rage, Pan was the only one in her sights and nothing else. No _one_ else. She dropped the cutlass she'd taken from that boy and had her mind set on Pan and all the things she would have to do to him to find Henry. Because that's the only thing that matters: Henry.

Not her parents.

Not the pirate.

Not Regina.

And definitely not Pan.

Only Henry.

_Henry_ she thought getting closer. She cut down another sword and sidestepped another kid. Before she could even recover from the next sword fight she got into, the clashing of swords rattling her head, she felt her stomach tighten once. Then again. She looked into the eyes of the boy in front of her. Something there snapped in her brain and whatever retaliation she would've shown didn't reach her limbs. She saw something in him. Then a whistle came and he fled with the rest of the boys and disappeared into the jungle. Pan's voice rang out over the area around her group, "Remember what I told you, Emma. That map will show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll be sure to send Henry your regards." The whooping and howling started again until it faded deeper into the jungle. For minutes she had wanted to scream at him to give Henry back but she couldn't. She was tired.

She started walking in the opposite direction of her group. She walked to where Pan and his boys ran off to. Something in her was telling her to not go back. She was tired of her parents, of Hook...and especially of Regina. She trusted her for ten minutes and this is where it got her. She didn't understand why she had the thoughts so fiercely now and why her feet were carrying her so far away. She didn't try to stop herself though. The blonde put away her sword and dug the heels of her hand into her eyes seeing only sparks when she removed them. Footsteps fell behind her but did nothing but follow for what felt like hours until finally speaking, "Emma? Where are you going?"

It was Regina. _Stupid Regina_ she thought. Her breath was left to only pants and painful gasps. Her heart was racing at marathon speeds, yet she still waved off the woman with weak, unstable footsteps, "Go away."

"Emma, you're injured," Regina said following behind the woman while also taking glances back wondering if she should have left the younger woman and went back to tell them something. It was better to stay with the blonde. She seemed like she would keep going until she passed out and that may have been farther than Regina could come back and find. "Let me help you. You're bleeding."

"I don't want your help," Emma sneered stumbling into a tree for support and then quickly pushed off to keep walking. "This is your fault anyway. I was doing what Pan said."

"You were going to listen to a deceiving man-child to find Henry-"

"Leave me alone. Go find someone else to bother, Regina," Emma shouted.

The steps behind her stopped and she figured this one time the brunette actually listened to what she said. She continued to stumble and trip her way forward. She was going to find Pan. Emma was certain of it until she tripped, unable to catch herself. Pain shot up her spine as her knees slammed into the dirt floor. Her right knee smashed into a particularly sharp root adding to her list of injuries. Her vision became blurry and she tumbled over onto her side finally getting a good look at the two arrows in her stomach. The last thing she heard was Regina yell her name before everything went black.

* * *

"Where's Emma?" Snow questioned looking around the now deserted campsite.

"Where's Regina?" Hook countered placing his sword back into the scabbard.

"She took Emma," David concluded quickly.

"David. She wouldn't do that. Emma wouldn't have gone without a fight. A loud one at that," Snow said thoroughly trying to look for any signs of life beyond the three of them.

"Regina, has magic."

"But she loves her," Snow whispered to him.

"I still don't believe that fully. You know her better than anyone, she's a deceptive woman."

"If you don't mind me saying, I believe Her Majesty is quite tame actually. Bit of a hot head," Hook inserted.

"You're defending her?" David asked putting his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Well, you know we villains have to stick together," Hook said sarcastically.

"Enough. Regina wouldn't hurt Emma," Snow stated firmly, then she turned to Hook, "Would Pan just take them?"

"It's unlikely. He's playing these games with their son. I doubt he would do that, it would be leading straight to Henry. That's not what he wants."

"So what do we do?" David asked.

"We better find them quickly. Don't think this little attack was his only retaliation for cheating. You all keep forgetting...we're in Neverland," he said walking towards the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been hours and we can't find them," Snow complained. She and David went looking again only to come up short. Hook sighed as they came back. It wasn't like he didn't want to find them but these past few hours alone with the Charmings without his flask had been tortuous. The two heroes were exhausting and not at all entertaining and amusing like Emma and Regina.

"I'm sure they're taking time to themselves or something. Their son is missing after all," Hook reasoned. He didn't believe it himself but anything to assure them.

"But Emma's mad at her. I know it," Snow countered.

"Yeah, unless they're somewhere beating the crap out of each other, something has to be wrong," David suggested.

"Swan and Regina can take care of themselves until we find them but for now we need to rest," Hook said wanting them to be silent. He laid his head back against a tree hoping Regina would at least poof his flask back to him until they decided to return. Snow and David were tiring to deal with. It was always talking with them and never quiet.

"Maybe you're right," Snow sighed. "I just hope they're both alright."

"There were a lot of arrows flying out there but I'm sure they're fine," David nodded to himself.

Hook rolled his eyes at them. Hope speeches had been mentioned once or twice during some of the short rants Regina had with him when they had a second to themselves. Now he wasn't so sure about trying to get on David's good side anymore. Getting on Regina's good side, on the other hand, seemed more desirable. At least she was realistic about things and her dry humor was amusing. Then he really gave it some thought, he was actually enjoying the former Evil Queen's companionship. It was mad but he would take a friend where he could get one as long as he didn't have to have the Charming couple talking his ear off. Silently, as the two went on talking, he nodded his head to Regina giving her kudos for loving Emma enough to be willing to put up with the whole family for the unforeseeable future.

* * *

The mayor never found herself in a panic but having the savior bleeding excessively in her arms was reason enough to make an exception this one time at least. Emma was dying. _Her_ Emma was dying and she was no doctor. Her magic as Snow said didn't have the gentlest touch and the sudden rain didn't help much either. Using the strength very few knew she possessed, the brunette gathered Emma in her arms and pushed toward anything she could find that had a roof. As fate would have it, a cave was the first form of shelter she could find and gently lowered Emma onto the cold of the jungle below there feet.

Even as it wasn't the time for hesitance Regina found herself pacing with a hand on her hip and a shaking hand in her hair. She searched her memory for a healing spell that she didn't need to practice a few times. The blonde didn't have that kind of time.

"God, Emma why are you such an idiot? Why do you keep doing this?" Regina asked the unconscious woman while her feet continued to move back and forth across the dirt floor. Then she stopped, facing toward the rain pouring over the outside world. She ran her thumb across her bottom lip in thought. Only one spell came to mind that she could really perform flawlessly with her hands tied and her eyes closed, but it would only be enough to heal it to a point where it wouldn't kill Emma. Other than that rest and modern medicine would be her only way to a full recovery. One of them was beyond Emma's willpower. The woman couldn't stay safe for even a moment.

"I won't save you again, Swan," she muttered in false bitterness. She'd come to Emma's rescue as many times as she could for the rest of her life.

Regina knelt down at the blonde's side and rolled up her sleeves. Something about having Emma like this caused her grab her hand and hold tight while her other hand grasped the first arrow. She counted to three out loud as if that would give the unconscious savior time to prepare herself for pain. In time with her count, Regina seized the first arrow and paled at the sight of an overflow of blood coming from the opening. She used both hands to push pressure on it. The urge to use the spell now became intense but they had to be removed first. The excess blood pulled at her nerves as she removed one hand to quickly tug the last one out.

Regina murmured out the enchantment forcing her eyes closed tightly making her brow crease in frustration. Her hands hovered the wounds closely and glowed a florescence purple as she pushed all her magic to her fingertips to give the spell it's full effect. Emma was going to need all she could get. She also was going to be stuck here for some time. Minimal movement was the most she was going to be doing and with her injuries magically teleporting anywhere would jar her fragile body. Regina sighed at this as the last of the spell worked through the blonde's abdomen. No one, especially herself, could get Emma Swan to take it easy even for a second. Without thinking Regina leaned down and kissed the steadily warming pink lips of the savior. She pulled away quickly scolding herself for the action. As tempting as the woman was all of the time it wasn't right to steal pecks like that even if that wasn't the first time. It was becoming a trend that she was locking lips with the blonde with it couldn't be returned.

_Please, listen this time_ , she thought to herself sitting back against the wall behind her across from where Emma laid. Her racing heart slowed down seeing a healthier rise and fall of her chest. The blonde idiot wasn't dead but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. Hopefully she wouldn't be as mad as she had been previously so Regina could give her proper care. As Regina thought about it instead of just bringing Hook and the Charmings to them she'd rather had been alone with the woman for a while. She felt at least a little bit like she could handle a civil conversation with Emma now. Although what progress had she actually made since being on the ship or even after her first conversation with Hook? All she had done thus far was promise to give Emma a chance to figure out a map only to turn around and use magic, and then she led them to a trap. All that was the reason why Emma had nearly been on the brink of death not even five minutes ago.

Regina pulled off her soaked blazer and laid it out beside where she sat. It was already getting dark again and it would probably be freezing with how drenched they both were. There was another thing: Emma and hypothermia. The woman literally couldn't be out of harms way even while she was unconscious. The brunette flicked her wrist and started a small fire to keep them warm. She wasn't one to use magic for everything but Emma was more vulnerable and fragile than herself. She dried Emma's clothes with her magic and laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emma was sure her body had never felt so heavy before in her life. That was saying something considering how many times she had gotten shitfaced drunk and that was a double digit number. She was about to sit up when the pain in her stomach finally registered in her brain. The small movement made a sharp pain shoot through her right side and resulted in a primary whimper and then a cry out in agony. She closed her eyes and tried to reign in the pain. But at least she wasn't dead.

At the sound, Regina jolted from her sleep and hurried over to the blonde, "Emma, what's wrong?" She kept her eyes closed firmly and didn't realize who it was. Though, Regina's voice was very distinctive to Emma. "Emma?"

"It hurts," she gasped out.

"Where?"

"Everywhere," Emma groaned as she opened her eyes. Seeing Regina over her, instantly made her angry. She remembered everything Regina had done in the past 24 hours and there was no forgiving a woman who claimed to love her so much but acted the exact opposite of that. Emma knew they wouldn't have a typical relationship but she thought maybe they would have a nice, unconventional relationship. She loved Regina too and had for a while but sometimes knowing the feeling was shared didn't make up for the fact that Regina acted exactly the same as the day she came to town. Even though the secret was out, kind of, neither of them would acknowledge it while on this island.

The brunette moved her hands over Emma's wound and Emma snapped at her, "No! Get away from me!"

"Emma, I'm trying to help you."

"No, this is your fault in the first place," Emma said lowly, still trying to sit up despite the searing pain in her body. Her joints groaned in protest. Regina sighed and sat back on her heels as the younger woman attempted to move only causing herself more harm than anything. She waved her hand and prevented her from moving. The savior was persistent though. She kept trying. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, for one I saved your life. So you're welcome."

"You got us into to this mess. If you had have just let me try the map..." Emma trailed off and stopped struggling to get up.

"I know-"

"I thought you trusted me, Regina. We may not be friends but I at least thought that we had that."

"I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake," Regina managed to squeeze in before the blonde continued.

"You know I trusted you but I'm not so sure...wait what did you say?"

"I said I was sorry... I am sorry."

"What the hell kind of dream is this?" Emma muttered to herself before dropping her head back to the ground. Regina looked at her curiously. It must have been the magic. Sometimes it could have an after effect like a drug. She didn't say anything and let the blonde continue just to gauge what state she was in. "Dream Regina. You're nicer than the real one, I guess." Instead of giving a snarky remark, Regina just listened to the savior in her drug like state. Maybe this way they could have a civil conversation with each other even if Emma was completely unaware of the fact that Regina was Regina.

"I'm nicer, huh?"

"Yeah, the real Regina would..." Emma stopped and stared at the ceiling.

"Would what?" Regina asked curiously noticing the frown on the blonde's face.

"Well, I don't even know. I thought before all this I had a better understanding of who she was but...maybe I don't. She said something to me that made me think maybe our relationship would be different now. We could be nicer."

"Have you been nicer?" Regina asked feeling that she really hadn't even noticed any change in Emma. The thought that maybe the blonde had always technically been civil to her brought on a little guilt.

"It's hard to try when dealing with Regina."

"Why?!" The brunette was offended greatly even though it was kind of true. Making Hook right...again. She sighed internally and voided her shout, "I mean, go on." Emma glared at her for a moment wondering why her imagination was taking offense on Regina's behalf. This was her imaginary Regina and she was supposed to be easier to talk to than the real Regina. Honestly, the blonde was too nervous to say much to the brunette now. Everyone practically knew what was between them. How they felt about each other was out in the open.

"She sometimes doesn't talk to me like a person. I'm used to being the bug under someone's boot but Regina is different from all those other people. I have feelings for her and deep down all this time I just wanted her to like me. I mean I felt really guilty after cutting down that branch off her tree."

"You did?" Regina's expression softened at the confession.

"Yeah," Emma shouted and then frowned, "You're supposed to know this already. You're a figment of my imagination."

"I'm Regina, not you. Although I can see your vocabulary has improved since our arrival here," Regina teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You do talk like her...whatever. I want to be mad at her."

"For getting you hurt," she stated.

"No. That was my fault I guess," Emma murmured. "She just frustrates me and she promised to do it my way and then she just used magic. I'm this savior but it seems like I can't do anything or I'll taint this perfect image people have of me. And then there's Henry. I just want to be mad and not be forgiving all the time. I have a right to be mad at her."

Regina thought about it for a second and the younger woman was right about everything she'd just said and then she just simply nodded in agreement. She could accept Emma being upset with her. This was her own fault in the first place not being able to have a normal conversation with the blonde or anybody for that matter.

"It's just so wrong," Emma said pulling her from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you...her...but I want to be mad at her." Regina grinned at the blush grazing the woman's cheeks.

"Maybe you can do both," Regina suggested quietly.

"Promise me it'll feel real. I missed out on the first one and well for all I know I could be bleeding out right now."

"I promise," Regina swore and Emma nodded even though she was sure she was insane for thinking she would actually feel the kiss in the first place. Everything leading up to it would feel real at least. She held her breath as the supposed imaginary Regina leaned over her and brushed her lips against hers. The blonde gasped into the kiss and immediately felt conflicted. It felt so real and she wanted to enjoy it but it feeling real was a problem.

Emma melted into it for only a moment before she tore her mouth. The brunette above her sagged her shoulders in disappointment until she noticed the awed looked on Emma's face.

"Regina?" Emma questioned in shock. The former queen nodded slowly. "Oh, shit." Regina's focus had been taken away enough for her immobilizing spell to be unmatched by the struggling blonde. Emma shot up from her laying position doing away with the healing that had already been taking place. The blonde cried out in pain and her body forced itself into unconsciousness. Regina caught her before she could hit her head against the ground beneath them.

She sighed at the blood beginning to seep through the insufferable woman's shirt as she laid her back down gently. The brunette touched at her lips, still feeling the tingle from the kiss and started to try to tend to the injuries again.

She muttered to herself the one word she usually saved for the sheriff, "Idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina cleared her throat after watching the man peek out from behind a tree to the camp below, not noticing her presence. Hook turned around to face her. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the former queen.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked with a grimace.

"With Emma," Regina said flatly, handing him the flask and walking over to peek at the campsite where Snow and David were talking animatedly about something.

"They've been arguing about whether or not you two have killed each other yet. Although, Swan's existence has yet to be proven," Hook said skeptically.

"She's fine…at least she will be," Regina muttered. "She's injured."

"By what?" He inquired with a frown.

"Arrows. And before you panic or anything, they weren't tipped with Dreamshade. Though, that idiot could've gotten herself killed had she not-"

"So, it's Swan's fault for getting shot by arrows?"

"If she hadn't been going at Pan in blind rage she wouldn't have those injuries."

"You're one to judge on blind rage decisions, aren't you, love?" Hook smirked. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I have resorted to listening to a pirate of all people to give me advice on my life. I go from queen to…whatever this is."

"A woman with no one to a woman in love," Hook stated before drinking greedily from the flask.

"Since when are you a romantic?" Regina scoffed pacing in a line.

"You haven't known me long enough to think I wasn't before."

"You're…you, so you weren't ever romantic."

"We are in Neverland. There's no other way to entertain ourselves," he droned and then smirked evilly, "Except for you and Swan, of course. Alone together."

"What goes on between us isn't your concern. Ever," Regina growled, snatching the flask away. "Where's the map? I need to get it to Emma so we can get Henry and get out of here."

"Not here, love," he said distantly. "It was floating in the air last time I saw it. Check your magic."

"I'll get it myself then. Keep the Charmings occupied until Emma can be moved and we can return."

"Why not just bring us there?"

"Because Miss Swan and I have some things to work out and the Charmings being present will not progress anything. It'll do the exact opposite." Regina took the flask away from him and then added, "What we work out also is none of your concern."

"Helped you this far haven't I?"

"No," Regina lied. And then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hook sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you ever leave the rum?" He questioned the empty space where she had previously stood. He sighed again at the realization that he was going to be stuck with the Charmings for a while longer.

* * *

As soon as Regina appeared back in the cave she found Emma sitting up against the wall with her eyes closed. She cursed under her breath at the stubborn woman and squatted down near her touching the blonde's leg. Emma jolted awake and glanced over to the mayor.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you in pain?" Regina asked with the bitterness of her voice unhesitant to come through.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you protesting now? You certainly weren't so hesitant to kiss me," Regina quipped.

"Oh, no. You caught me, my secret is out," Emma drawled. "Seriously, Regina, you don't have to be so dense about everything."

"Are you honestly telling me that, Miss Swan?" The brunette scoffed.

"You kissed me," Emma said in an accusing tone. "You kissed me. More than once, I might add, but then you act like it's the worst thing to happen to you or that it didn't happen at all, Regina. That's not how a relationship works."

Regina scoffed, "Relationship?"

"Yes. A relationship."

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Swan, I am not at all denying that we kissed but we're not in a relationship. I'm sorry if that's what you got from the moment of intimacy but you've misinterpreted."

"Could do worse," Emma mumbled to herself. It didn't go without being heard. Regina stood up and dropped the flask into the younger woman's lap. The blonde winced and glanced down at the object. She was speaking before she could stop herself, "Sometimes I wonder if it was just joke…if it is all a joke."

"What are you talking about?" Regina frowned wringing out her still damp blazer.

"I wonder if you for some strange reason you thought it would a good laugh to say you loved me even though you don't. Sometimes…I feel like maybe if I felt differently about my life and this fairy tale crap that maybe I can do better than have such strong feelings for the Mayor Mills of all people."

"Just because you're the savior doesn't make you better than everyone else."

"No," Emma said looking to the woman with a deathly glare, "It just means I'm better than the Evil Queen."

The comment stung. Especially from Emma. Honestly even with all the arguing they did she still didn't think a comment like that would fall from Emma Swan's lips. She thought she had changed enough for the blonde to notice. What happened to always having saw her as just Regina? It seemed to have struck a chord as she fell silent. A flash of hurt came across her face before a mask of indifference took over. Her walls went up immediately. She quietly shrugged on the blazer and stood up from her spot, "You should rest, Miss Swan. So you can find my son."

The sheriff caught her mistake seeing the mayor shut down on her. She didn't mean it. It was a slip up, though there was no way to blame it on the residual effects of the strong magic she could still feel working through her veins. Emma attempted to move only to feel pain shoot up her side at the movement. She leaned back against the cave wall and took a strangled breath. She clutched her stomach, thankful she didn't feel dampness there again. She knew she was straining herself and throwing away Regina's hard work to keep her alive through this.

"Regina, wait."

"Miss Swan, this conversation is finished," Regina said dismissively. With the flick of her wrist, Emma was engulfed in purple smoke and when it cleared the blonde found herself laying down again with a blanket over her weak body. She was too tired to fight the brunette on this. There was already no energy left in her. If she was back to her healthy self she so would've chased after the woman as she watched Regina leave the cave and walk off into forest. She threw her fist into the dirt below her and huffed in frustration. The blonde really hadn't meant it that way…or maybe it was best to think she didn't mean it at all. Which she didn't.

"I am an idiot," she sighed and pulled the warm blanket over her torso, suddenly realizing that she had only been conscious a few times for however long they had been here. She sighed again pulling up the blanket up over her head and decided not to fight her weaning energy.

An hour after Emma had fallen asleep, Regina finally decided to return. She took a seat on the opposite side of the cave and thoughtfully stared at the ground beneath her. Emma was clearly still upset but now so was the brunette and this time together wasn't going how it should have. They were supposed to work things out. Their trust in each other was broken and once this was all over,they would be able to fully focus on getting it back but for now Regina just had to get her son and the savior out of Neverland in one piece. Unfortunately, that wasn't going too great at the moment. Well, at least Emma was still in one piece. She glanced at the flask and grimaced.

"I don't do rum," she mumbled just before tipping it back and leaning her head back against the rock wall behind her. She succumbed to sleep shortly after.

* * *

"Knowing Regina, they're not working out anything," David said sitting down next to his wife.

"You don't know that," Snow frowned.

"You have to admit, this is hard Snow. To just accept it. We've already been against Regina a few times since we've been here."

"Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"What do you think they're up to...if not killing each other?"

"Hopefully not killing each other is all I can say. For two people who love each other, they surely can go at it harshly."

"Like us?" David smirked.

"Something like that," Snow smiled back.

"Hate to interrupt the reassuring moment but I can almost accurately assume that you would be wrong," Hook said coming back down. "They're having Savior to Evil Queen Talks while Swan rests up."

"Rests up?"

"You know where they are?" Snow and David at the same time.

"No, I don't know where they are. Regina doesn't make great conversation. She's very vague."

"But what about Emma?" David asked.

"She was injured but I can assure you the queen has it under control. They just want time to sort things out is all," Hook said with a raised hand, "And don't worry they are also working on the map."

"Why would they disappear and not tell us?" Snow questioned.

"Well would you want your parents and your former enemies listening in on your conversation about your love life?" David chuckled. He did tell Regina to go for it after all.

"The prince gets it," Hook said happily, hoping they wouldn't be nearly as unbearable as they had been.

* * *

_"Regina come on," Emma called from the living room. "You're going to miss the beginning."_

_"Trust me on this one, dear, I'm not missing a thing," Regina said sauntering into the room with the requested bowl of popcorn. She sat down next to Emma and the younger woman immediately snuggled into her, snatching the popcorn away with a mischievous grin._

_"Yes, you are," the blonde pouted._

_"I've seen this a million times."_

_"Oh, look at you, Madame Mayor," Emma said as if it was a scandal just revealed, "You never over exaggerate."_

_Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, "I'm not over exaggerating anything. I did spend 28 years here with not much to do."_

_"Good point," Emma shrugged but then turned back to her, "You watched this like a hundred times? You liked it that much?"_

_"It was entertaining, yes."_

_"And what about The Goonies…or, oh, Back To the Future? I know you had to love that one."_

_"The Goonies was far from appealing to me, dear. Although the crazy doctor did seem more competent than Whale." Emma snorted and stared off into the tv as the movie started playing. "This is one of the best movies of all time. Don't you think?"_

_"Yes, I believe so," Regina said grinning at the woman cuddled into her side and adorably quiet and focused on the screen._

_"Breakfast Club is the best," she murmured back before shoveling popcorn into her mouth._

_Halfway through the movie, Regina found herself asleep and the dropping of the popcorn bowl jolted her awake. Before she could even think about scolding the sheriff for spilling the salty snack all over the floor, it quickly set in that Emma wasn't still pressed into her side like she had been. The room was completely empty._

_"Emma?" she called and instantly the doorbell rang through the house. She quickly moved to get it and found Snow standing there._

_"Snow, what are you doing here? Just because I don't want to kill you anymore doesn't mean you're invited to dinner," Regina said with a raised eyebrow._

_"Emma invited me," Snow said simply. Regina frowns and then looks back behind her wondering where Emma disappeared off to if she was expecting her mother to show up._

_"As reasonable as that sounds, Emma isn't here apparently."_

_"I didn't come for dinner…," Snow says lowly. It goes completely unnoticed by Regina as the woman scoffs, "Well I would hope not considering it's the middle of the night."_

_"I came for you," the younger brunette says with a threatening look on her face. Regina blinked in shock and was met with the angry faces of some of Storybrooke's residents. David, Archie, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, Snow._

_And now…Emma._

_"Emma," Regina gasped in a whisper._

_"We all did," the blonde said. Regina's jaw could only drop as words failed her and she was grabbed roughly, dragged into the middle of town. She could only stare at the sheriff as she was tied to her beloved apple tree._

_"No. Let me go," Regina snapped abruptly, "I command it…Emma."_

_The blonde kept her back to the older woman and Ruby spoke instead, "After everything you done, to all of us."_

_"My conscious is clear," Archie sneered to her. In a sudden panic she happened to spot a familiar pirate._

_"Hook! Get me down from here," Regina shouted at the smug pirate hanging off the group._

_"Sorry, your majesty, but you should've just listened to me," he said seemingly the happiest of the bunch. "My hands-hand is tied, love."_

_"Not a queen anymore, sister," Leroy said pointing a finger in her face._

_"Tighter!" Granny demanded. "She needs to feel our pain."_

_"You took our love and ripped it apart," Snow said tightening her hold on David's hand._

_"Worst of all, you corrupted our daughter," David said, "And now you're going to pay."_

_Emma finally turned around to face Regina. The blonde walked to her pulling an apple off the tree and giving it a firm squeeze. The brunette held her breath at the sight of the black fruit spewing tar._

_"Emma, please."_

_"Rotted to the core," Emma says throwing the apple to the ground, "Just like you, baby."_

_"No, I love you, Emma. Don't you see?" Regina begged. "I've changed. You said the Evil Queen couldn't love but I love you."_

_"Your love is poison."_

_"You promised," Regina said quietly ignoring the stinging in her eyes. She received no response and the blonde only caressed her face and gave her gentle, last kiss before backing away. David stepped forward and handed his daughter his sword and she took it without hesitance. A lump quickly formed in the brunette's throat as she watched the scene before her. She glanced through the sudden crowd and finally spotted her son._

_"Henry…Henry, please," she called to him and surprisingly he walked over to her, "Henry please don't do this to me. Please?" She begged him, if she couldn't get to the woman she loved then there was no way through to Henry. Not when their relationship was so fragile._

_"You did this to yourself," Henry growled at her. Her lip quivered in sync with her heart breaking in two. Losing them meant there was nothing else. She looked up in time to see Emma swing the sword behind her shoulder before bringing it around coming too close for the brunette to still be amongst the living._

_"You're a monster, Regina."_

_"Regina…"_

"Regina!" Emma shouted. Seeing the brunette jolt from her sleep brought relief. Regina took a moment to compose herself after that dream. It felt so real but she was relieved it wasn't. Although this situation wasn't the greatest either. They were in Neverland but Emma wasn't swinging a sword at her. Emma wasn't even capable of sitting up without serious discomfort or in need of help. There was also the fact that they weren't on ideal terms.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" the mayor questioned in concern. Emma frowned at the question even though she was relieved that Regina was still talking to her. Now seemed to have been a good time to talk especially before the blonde gave into her tiredness again.

"I've been calling you for ten minutes."

"Have you?" Regina asked pulling her head up from being lolled to the side. Thankfully, it hadn't resulted in any crooks in her neck, "I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"You and me both," Emma sighed. When she received nothing else from the brunette she stared at the woman intently knowing her gaze would eventually make her uncomfortable. She was right in her assumption as Regina met eyes with her. There was something hollow in the normally full brown orbs staring back at her and the blonde was starting to get how detrimental her comment was to the woman's mood.

"Regina, I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Miss Swan," Regina claimed blankly.

"Yes, there is. We're both being stupid about this…" Emma started gaining the brunette's attention. Brown and conflicted eyes were staring at her seemingly focused on the conversation and not exactly disagreeing with what she was saying, "I thought-and I'm sure you have too-that the best way to save Henry was to ignore our feelings for each other and that may have been the worst decision ever for us. If we'd been working together from the start we would be back in Storybrooke with Henry by now."

Regina showed no signs of wanting to contribute to the conversation and Emma completely understood her feelings as she was having the same. Though the blonde felt her anger for Regina's minor betrayal edge away. Pinning total blame on Regina was unreasonable. Sure if she hadn't used magic this wouldn't have happened but Emma could admit that going after Pan the way she did wasn't the best choice. In fact she might have come closer to catching him if she had teamed up with the brunette.

"You don't have to talk but I'm putting myself out there because it's going to distract me the entire time we're here." She took a breath before she continued, "We love each other…that's obvious and you would've had known how I felt a long time ago if I hadn't been stunned and terrified and thinking Storybrooke was only temporary…"

She had no time to finish the thought as she her a scoff across from her. She looked away from the ceiling and turned her head towards Regina. The woman's interest seemed to be piqued just barely but she spoke anyway, "Just when I thought you could actually be stationary, your thought process is still just as fleeting as your body."

"You think that's my fault? Really? Last time I checked, I was trying to survive in the world. So excuse me if that involved having to run away from all the shittiness that found its way right to me my whole life."

"And you've found something, as you so crudely put it, shitty, about this life you have now? You're parents are here…Henry. What could you possibly have to run from, Miss Swan?"

"Everything…" Emma sighed gaining the woman's attention. Regina looked up into green orbs and found discomfort from both the subject and the injuries. Though the vague answer forced her thoughts to ponder what the blonde had just said.

Emma is right she thought. Regina felt sympathy towards the woman. Not pity. Since the moment she was born Regina had hatred towards Emma. For being Snow White's offspring. For being Henry's birth mother. For breaking her curse. For being Emma Swan. She went about life with the dislike for the blonde like she was some bad taste in her mouth that was always there pestering her but in reality none of that was actually Emma's fault. If anything throughout years of feuding, Emma was the one that was innocent and always has been. The brunette knew she spent a lot of time attempting to put Emma down using the choices she made in the past but the younger woman had been playing the game the best she could with a shitty hand. And aside from herself, the blonde was dealt the worst cards in the deck and this is what came of trying to play and win with them.

But then a single thought came to her mind. One that caused an immense amount of guilt. The universe dealt her those crappy cards but in the end the Evil Queen was the one to deal Emma hers. A life filled with heartache at every turn so often that she wasn't capable of easily accepting the family given to her. It was all unfair for the woman she did very well love. She forced such a terrible life on the woman.

Though deep down some part of her was glad for it. Because had it not been for all the unfairness, the destroying of innocence, there wouldn't be the Emma Swan that challenged her in all the right ways. In all the best ways. She wouldn't be her Emma Swan. But she wasn't hers to have. After all she was better than the Evil Queen. She could do better than that and Regina didn't doubt it. Emma Swan could have anyone she wanted.

"Why is it so difficult with you?" Regina questioned the irritating blonde whose expression quickly turned to confusion but also slight understanding.

"Difficult?"

"Emma, don't you understand? This will never work no matter what feelings are out now."

"But you love me and I love you. And even if we can't just come out with it to each other, you still saved me…with True Love's Kiss. As much as I hate fluffy crap like that it happened, Regina."

"None of that matters."

"Yes, it does," Emma said adamantly swiftly sitting up and fighting the pain with a slight cringe. "Why are you so against this?"

"Because I am the Evil Queen. I'm a villain and for all the things I've done I deserve to be alone. Miss Swan, you can do so much better. You deserve better," Regina forced out. She dipped her head away to keep out of Emma's stare as she knew her eyes were going to betray her stoic expression. She felt the stinging of the brutal truth at her eyes.

"Regina…" the blonde gasped lowly. "I'm sorry."

"No need for an apology. You've forced me to admit that I'm the same monster I was before this curse."

"Regina, no. You're not a monster. I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"You can't think that. I know for a fact that you've changed even if it's just a little bit, it matters. I never should have said that. I was just mad…like you are at me for that stupid comment."

Regina noticed the blonde beginning to move which would result in her reopening her wounds or abrupt unconsciousness, "Emma you're hurting yourself."

She got no response as she looked down at the flask in her lap. For a moment her mind drifted off to the self-deprecating thought that she could turn into an alcoholic and be the poor, lonely Evil Queen too.

"I don't care," came Emma's voice, pretty close to her. She jumped at the sound. The savior was knelt down in front of her, leaning in really close. The brunette looked away from her, knowing it was hard not to look at the woman she loved and not cry at the fact that she was always trying to stay even when she pushed her away. And when everyone dies. And everyone leaves her. The brunette looked up to the green orbs looking to her sympathetically with an undertone of sadness, "I'm sorry…"

"Emma-"

"What I said was stupid. I can't apologize enough for it because I didn't mean it." The blonde chuckled and lightly shook her head, "It's who we are Regina. We fight and argue and say things we don't mean but that doesn't change the fact that we're in this together. We always have been."

"Here we go with the hope speech," Regina snorted, shaking her head in disappointment. She had hoped that was one of the many ways Emma differed from her parents.

"No hope speeches, Regina. I just need you to get your bravado back."

"Surely that's not going to work."

"What about a kiss?" Emma asked with her shoulders up and an adorable questioningly, longing expression on her face. When Regina didn't respond she said again, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make everything better."

"Well, we're pissed at each other and it's going to take some time get to a safe point but for now don't you think we should try to work together to save Henry?" the blonde said ignoring the sudden feeling of heaviness coming over her. They both knew it was a bad idea for her to have moved the way she did but somehow Emma's injuries fell to the backburner. She leaned close to the brunette's face, "If it helps, I hadn't even looked at paperwork in the last few weeks we were in Storybrooke. So looks like you won't be getting those budget reports anytime soon."

Surprisingly, that earn her a small grin along with the usually annoyed look of the mayor, "How is it that you can do everything except your paperwork, Miss Swan? It is really an anomaly that you can fight dragons but can't file a simple report."

Emma chuckled at the brunette's genuine frustration. Maybe she'd give the woman a break and actually do half a stack when they go back home. Obviously, paperwork was all she'd be doing for a while. She thought on that for a moment as she stiffly sat herself down next to Regina. She turned to the brunette and Regina looked at her as well, her eyes swiftly glancing at the pink lips far too close to her. Emma took that as a sign and she leaned in to kiss the woman, closing her eyes in the process. Unfortunately, her lips weren't met with the softness of the brunette's. Instead the feeling was rough and kind of damp and she pulled back swiftly to find that Regina was holding up that damned parchment to prevent her from getting a kiss.

She frowned and snatched the blank map from her. The small smirk on Regina's face told her that might have been going in the right direction. Emma looked down at the map and then back to Regina, "You're still mad?"

"I could push it aside…if you find our son," Regina said firmly. Emma nodded her agreement and stared down at the map, attempting to recall all the things she had thought of a few days ago. Regina sat quietly in the silence comfortably until Emma decided to say something. The brunette had hoped it was something about the map. She had had enough with emotions and apologies, she just wanted her son back.

"Regina?"

"Hm?"

"What was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking," Emma said looking curiously at her.

"It was nothing," Regina said with false confidence. It didn't get passed the blonde and she frowned at the lie but didn't push.

"Well you are too you know."

"Am what?"

"Better than the Evil Queen," the sheriff said causally, going back to the map which left Regina's shock unseen. The brunette just sighed hoping that maybe she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

"Regina," Emma sighed. It wasn't something she wanted to do now but they had no choice. They'd already wasted days after she had stupidly gone after Pan and Emma wasn't taking another moment to rest up.

"What is it?"

"We need to go. I've wasted a lot of time just sitting here. We have to find Henry."

"Emma, you're severely injured, in case you didn't notice."

"I thought you healed me enough," the blonde complained.

"Only enough so you wouldn't die, as far as completely eradicating your wounds, you need a real doctor."

"Well, we don't have the time to sit here until I'm healed. Let's go back to my parents and Hook, they're probably thinking we've killed each other or something," Emma said, slowly getting up from her spot next to the brunette who had been silently and secretly pondering their relationship. Yes, she was reluctantly starting to think of it as a relationship. A very fucked up one but a relationship no less. Regina watched as the blonde managed to stand up, which at least meant there was improvement.

"Alright but there are rules if I'm taking you back."

"Like what?" Emma eyed her skeptically as she rolled up the parchment.

"You can't lead the group anymore. You need to do as little moving and fighting as possible."

"Fine," she huffed. Regina nodded and stood up next to her.

"Should we walk back or are you ready for magical transportation?"

"As quick as possible, Regina."

"My goal is to get you out of here alive," Regina said flatly. Though she didn't even let Emma say anything more before grabbing her arm, not too roughly like she would have maybe a week ago, and taking a calming breath before purple smoke engulfed them.

When they reappeared, David and Snow were standing right in front of them. Seemed like a light hearted argument but Regina didn't really care. Before they could get a word out, she released her seemingly protective hold on Emma's arm and rolled her eyes at them as she walked away. Hook almost looked happy to see her but she figured it was because she kept disappearing with the flask. She tossed it to him and leaned against a tree just in time to see the Charmings rush Emma into a suffocating embrace.

The brunette cringed at the sight of them disregarding Emma's obvious injuries. At seeing the savior flinch, Regina said, "Could you please not kill her? I spent enough time getting this idiot to where she is now."

"Hey," Emma turned to her, sounding offended.

"I did. Now can we please focus on the task at hand? Henry."

"Right," the blonde nodded. She turned away from her parents and looked to the brunette. Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "I have an idea…and now is not the time for anyone to comment on it."

"Whatever you like, honey." Snow said eagerly.

"Alright," she said pulling out the parchment and unrolling it. She looked at it intensely before glancing at Regina. The brunette saw it immediately and stepped forward to stop her but Hook held out a hand. She glared at him.

"You want your son back, love. Let her do what she thinks will work."

"In the most embarrassing fashion?" Regina questioned lowly.

"It's not like no one here doesn't already know." The mayor growled and turned away. Emma knew the level of angry she would be at shouting such a thing into the skies of Neverland of all places but she was sure it would work. She's denied it almost more than being a savior. It was only logical that it would work. She took a deep breath and glanced at Regina one more time.

"I'm in love with the mayor," she breathed out. It felt relieving to say so, "I love Regina."

Everyone looked down at the parchment only to see absolutely nothing. Suddenly the confession seemed a little less relieving. It would've been a weight lifted off her shoulders if it had finally been out there and then lead to Henry. Unfortunately, it only did one of those things.

"It didn't work," Emma murmured leaning against the closest tree due her sudden moment of fatigue.

"Of course it didn't work," Regina said with her usual unamused tone.

"Swan, I believe it has to be something not already known," Hook said lightly. "The way you two look at each other makes it fairly obvious."

"Great," she muttered, "Just great."

* * *

"She's been quite tame for the past hour," Regina mumbled.

"Probably thinking she's failed," Hook responded coming up next to her. "Any reason you're hiding in the shrub, love?"

"I enjoy time away from the Charmings. I made that very clear."

"There's at least one Charming you can tolerate though. Apparently, my advice worked."

"Since when are you a psychologist? How did-"

"How did I know about you being socially inept?"

"I'm not inept."

"Artless…somewhat. But you don't have to say it, I'm not in this for anything in return. I wanted you to have a fighting chance but it seems Swan is already set on her True Love," Hook said with a nod to himself.

"That's-" Regina started to argue.

"Rubbish? May be but your social awkwardness is what charmed her... of all things."

Regina didn't get a chance to respond before they both heard Emma's foot falls come towards them. Hook swiftly vanished thinking that the blonde was seeking out the queen, leaving Regina standing there behind the brush. The brunette shortly came to the conclusion that Emma wasn't looking for her when she spotted the blonde sitting on a log not far from where she stood.

"Please talk to me," she heard Snow say. The urge to listen started to overpower her natural thoughts to not eavesdrop.

"There's nothing to talk about. I've used up all my chances to find Henry. We lost Pan's game. I lost," Emma said flatly.

"You have to keep fighting, Emma."

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon."

"And you're a-" Snow tried.

"What?! A savior? If that were true, this map would have taken us to Henry already!"

Regina already didn't want to finish this conversation knowing it was going to consist of Snow giving hope speeches to Emma for the next half hour. Though, maybe it was contagious to do things the way Emma, Hook, and the Charmings did things. She was a queen and she didn't listen in on conversations. Except this once where she had the feeling this was something important for her to know. Hell, it could even lead to finding her son. Their son. It wasn't strange to want to know who Emma really was anyway. They were supposed to be True Loves now, it made sense to know who she was.

"Maybe who you think you are, isn't who you really are."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves but we need a push to show us the reality…" Emma sighed not even caring where this was supposed to be going, "I saw what happened…how you got hurt. That boy with the sword."

"What about him?"

"You stopped fighting him. Why?"

"He was just a boy…" Emma was short with her answer. This was going places she didn't want to address.

"No, there was something else."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma, I may not have been right there but I could see the look in your eyes. Why did you stop?" The pause caused Regina to tilt her head slightly to get a look at Emma. It was obvious from her tone that they were getting into dangerous territory.

Snow took a steady breath, also acutely aware that Emma was becoming anxious and distant at the subject, "Why?"

"Because when I looked at his face I saw me."

This time at Snow White's flash of near distraughtness, Regina didn't feel satisfied. It could've just been that Emma was also no better in mood.

"Go on."

"That look in his eyes…the despair," the blonde tried to explain it while being just as emotionally detached from the memories of her childhood as she'd been before. Now addressing it with the last person she wanted to ever really talk about this was beginning to be very difficult.

"I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause…"

Regina turned away from the scene. Her guilt weighed down on her suddenly. Emma wouldn't have such a sad, yet strong connection to the island and the boys trapped on it if it had not been for the feud between herself and the Charmings. The tears obviously falling from the blonde's green eyes only strengthened her own case against herself. Against how a relationship with Emma Swan would only be filled with heartbreak. In truth, neither Regina nor Emma wanted anymore of that. Neither needed anymore.

"…she wanted her parents so bad and could never understand…why they gave her up," Emma said with a heavy, tired sigh and quickly brushed the tears out of her eyes. She couldn't look at Snow. Not now.

"And then you found us. It was too late."

"On this island, I don't feel like a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan."

At her last words, Regina walked off. Away from camp. Away from the destruction that she had put into the savior. As if there wasn't already plenty around, the brunette suggested to herself that she go get some air and maybe take a walk. Maybe even try to pretend that her walls hadn't just collapsed at hearing the confession or at the blank parchment suddenly having a map on it afterwards. And pretend that a tear had not just escaped from the corners of her eyes. Because queens didn't cry for anyone or anything and neither does Mayor Regina Mills…except for a lost girl but even then she refused to believe she wasn't the same Regina Mills who hated, claimed to at least, Emma Swan.

* * *

"We got it. We got the map," Emma announced coming back to camp with Snow at her heels. Hook glanced to Regina who refused to meet his gaze. She could avoid now but on an island like this there was no way Hook wouldn't ask her about it. He took the map as Emma handed it to him.

"Where is he?" Regina questioned coming to stand in front of Hook.

"Uh…We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle…" he said giving a somewhat serious glare at the former queen, "Pan's camp lies due north."

"And that's where Henry is right?"

"Yes."

"What are we waiting for then?" Regina asked ready to march into the camp, magic blazing.

"The terrain, love. I doubt we'd make it there without some fairly nasty impediments."

"We should prepare," David suggested with finality, "Emma barely made it out of there alive last time."

"That's because Emma was being stupid," Regina reasoned.

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman, "I agree about the preparing but I'm fine. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree with this?"

"We can find Henry now, Regina. I don't think you'll disagree."

The brunette sighed but nodded anyway.

"Excellent show of patience, love. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy," Hook grinned smugly at Regina and Emma frowned at the action. It wasn't the first time she had noticed the civil behavior between them. Before she could comment, however, Regina grabbed her arm pulling her away from the rest of the group.

"What is it?" Emma asked with concern once they were out of earshot.

"You…" Regina sighed, "Why didn't you retaliate once you found out that all this fairytale stuff was real?"

"Uh…what?"

"I know how you unlocked the map, Miss Swan."

"Regina-"

"You're an orphan," Regina stated and watched the blonde flinch at the blunt statement. Hook, Regina sighed to herself, "I mean that's who you are. I overheard

and I apologize for the intrusion but I had a feeling that you would never directly tell me what it was."

"Never took you for the eavesdropping type but I can't say you were wrong in assuming I wouldn't. At least I don't think I would, maybe if you had asked I might've but I'm not sure."

"I don't believe in fate, Miss Swan. The universe should have no reason to bring us together after the wrong I've done to you."

"I think fate is a load of bullshit but I know what I feel and that isn't some predestined thing."

"Of course it isn't. What kind of story ends with the Evil Queen and the Savior together?" Regina questioned with a frown. Emma thought the expression was adorable but Regina would have a fit at being associated with the word.

"A nonexistent one obviously. I've never seen you as the Evil Queen. Yes, you've made mistakes, so have I. We all have a past that's what makes us human. You are and always have been just Regina to me."

"You've been spending too much time with your parents," the brunette scoffed.

"I've been with you the past two days. Though that's nothing to do with this, you're always going to just be the bitchy mayor to me."

"I see nothing can rid you of your crass."

"Feeling better already, Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You should probably be resting, Miss Swan."

* * *

"Don't eat the blue ones," Pan said, appearing before Emma. She only rolled her eyes.

"So I've been told."

"Bold move back there. How are your battle scars?"

"Anything to find my son."

"Well then, congratulations are in order. You did it…orphan. You don't mind if I call you a lost girl?"

"Call me what you like. I'll find Henry regardless."

"I'm counting on it," Pan chuckled, "There's a reason I tested you."

"Really?"

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma gave him a lethal glare. The last thing she wanted was for Henry feel the same way she did as a child.

"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island."

"I hope you enjoy being wrong," Emma said flatly picking up the basket of berries.

"And as for you, Emma…when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one," Pan sneered behind her back before disappearing again. Emma turned slightly where she stood, cringing at the pain in her abdomen. The rustling sound of leaves urged her to turn back with a hand on her sword. Seeing a concerned David didn't quell her fears at all.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"We need to find Henry now," she said brushing passed him and heading back to camp.

No one could ask the savior even one question of what provoked her urge to leave now before they found themselves walking through the jungle again. Snow was head of the line this time listening to Regina and Hook argue about something in her ear and David walked with Emma and the map. Although the prince soon found his daughter wasn't really paying the map much attention. There was a crease in her brow at the two ahead of them and David chuckled to himself, "I believe it's a known fact that if you make a face long enough, it'll get stuck like that."

"What is up with those two?" Emma asked instead of listening to him. He smirked at her tone at her confirmed…jealousy, was it?

"What do you mean?"

"They're…friendly." David raised a brow at her choice of words. Friendly wasn't a way to describe the relationship Regina and Hook were building. They did talk a lot and when Emma wasn't around, Regina was with him but that didn't mean they were friendly. In fact, all their conversations sounded like arguments more than some intense conversation and it definitely wasn't any flirting. Emma really had nothing to worry about.

"They're civil, you mean. Friendly wouldn't necessarily describe their conversations Emma."

"What do they have to talk about anyway? Are they besties or something all of a sudden?" The blonde couldn't keep the bitterness out her tone. She tolerated Hook and Regina was…well she wasn't exactly sure what she was but the pirate needed to keep his hand off her woman. Though, it wasn't as if they touched each other at all. Regina was always shoving him around. Hook sometimes whispers in the brunette's ear but the woman was always scowling at whatever he said to her.

"Well former villains need friends too. Maybe they boast about who was better at being ruthless."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "You really think it's a competition?"

"You have a point. But my point is that you have nothing to worry about, surely Regina isn't interested in him especially after the love confession you've both admitted to large groups of people."

"I wasn't present for that first one," Emma grumbled before getting hit with a leaf in the face. She grimaced at the brunette in ahead of her.

"How much further?" Regina complained swatting another leaf out of her face causing Emma to get smacked again.

"We should be getting close to Pan's lair. Going in a straight line course…" Emma glanced at the map as every stopped and gathered in a circle. When she looked down at it the X disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. She looked up to Hook, "Son of a-How is it now behind us?"

"How is that possible I was just looking at it?" David asked with a frown. He was really the only one looking at it.

"You got us lost, Miss Swan," Regina said flatly, thinking she would never be taking directions from the blonde in the future. Hook gently touched the woman's shoulder in attempt to get closer to the map. Emma narrowed her eyes at the gesture and Regina noticed the look before the blonde smoothed out her expression.

"No, she didn't. It's a camp and he's moving it," Hook informed.

"He's playing tricks on us," David sighed.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving, how are we going to find Henry?" Emma asked herself. "So this whole trek has been for nothing…"

"I told you this was idiotic. You're in no condition for this. If we just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry."

"We don't know where the camp is, love. Have you even been listening?" Hook groaned after having rolled his eyes at Regina's magic suggestion for like the hundredth time since this journey even started. "Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in our deaths, so we walk."

"Well what's your idea then Guyliner? How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who? My guess is it's certainly not you," David said.

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island," Hook said. Regina was starting to become uncomfortable at the suggestion. "She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in."

"You mean fairy dust?" Emma chimed in.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger, much stronger."

"Wait…no. A fairy? Tinkerbell?" she asked in slight disbelief. No one noticed Regina tense at the name.

"Do you know her?" Hook asked.

"Every kid in the world knows her."

Looking specifically at Emma, Regina says, "That's a bad idea. Mark my words, this Tinkerbell is not going to save us."

* * *

Of course it wasn't really enough for them to agree to not seek out a fairy. Hook was in the lead now, with the Charmings behind him. Regina stayed behind with Emma walking ahead of her. The few leaves that smacked her in the face were accurately assumed to be payback for the many times she had let some hit Emma in the face. It had been for amusement to see the blonde's frowns and now it wasn't at all funny especially with the heat in the jungle. After dodging a low hanging leaf again, she wiped at her brow and neck, intently staring at Emma's back. Though her lack of attention caused her to miss her pocket when she went to put away her handkerchief. She didn't notice it float to the ground.

"Emma," she called catching up to the younger woman, who naturally stopped and waited. "There is another way."

"Is there?" Emma asked almost sounding hopeful about it. Regina was sure the hopefulness was about getting a break soon. The overexertion was getting to her but Regina tried not to shout at her about it even though she wanted to.

"Magic."

"We've been through this Regina," the blonde said trying not to get frustrated with the woman for having another go at this conversation. "I don't want to get shot with anymore arrows on account of magic."

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about our…magic." The hesitation to say the last part didn't go unnoticed.

"Regina, I trust you but magic comes with a price you know that."

"Yet we're searching for a fairy."

"I'm sorry, Regina, but this is about finding Henry."

"You think I don't know that? I'm trying to find the simplest way to get Henry without you getting killed for your heroics in the process, Emma."

Emma turned around to her, "And I appreciate that, I really do, but we can't take any big risks."

She didn't receive a reply. Instead the former queen stayed silent and gestured for Emma to keep walking. Silence fell over them once again with the Charmings exchanging looks over the conversation that had occurred. Emma shook her head at their lack of subtly. She knew there was something going on with the brunette behind her. The woman was admittedly always tense but ever since the mention of fairies Regina has locked up and went alarmingly quiet. She insisted on being the tail of their group and had been tensely thinking for the last few minutes. As they grew closer to their destination her tries at changing their minds about it increased and then just stopped.

A small grunt pulled Emma out of her thoughts, seeing that her parents and Hook were far ahead and Regina was falling behind gradually…and purposely. She thought about continuing on but much rather would have liked to take a break. Ignoring her protesting abdomen was taxing but ignoring the pain was better than having everyone coddling her through this.

"Hey," she said lamely taking a seat on the log Regina dropped the lantern onto. Her groan as she sat caught the woman's attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"I believe we have a moment. I should probably check your wounds before we go any farther," Regina offered.

Emma smirked mischievously, "You just want me to take my shirt off."

"If that's all I really wanted, I would've told you to just take your shirt off," Regina said emotionlessly. Emma caught the hint of flirting in there and grinned.

"Of course you're not going to ask, my abs aren't that pretty anymore."

She didn't sound too broken up about it but it didn't stop Regina from offering more, "Once you're healed, I could help get rid of the scarring."

"Doesn't matter to me but thanks." She glanced at the older woman who was looking at her expectantly and she quickly moved to lift her shirt off over her wounds. She watched the brunette kneel down in front of her and ran a soft hand across the bloody bandages. The bleeding wasn't as bad as it had been but it wasn't assuring either.

"This isn't normal. Pan might have done something to those arrows," Regina stated.

"Dreamshade?"

"No, something much less lethal. One good thing is that he doesn't want to kill you…yet at least." Regina takes away the used bandages and tries to force the slow bleeding to stop with her magic, Emma's eyes slip closed at the sensation. Snow wasn't completely right about her former step mother's magic. It could be pleasant and have a gentle touch.

"What did you do to her?" the sheriff mumbled, eyes still closed.

"What? Why would I have done something?"

"Because you've been really tense since we mentioned Tinkerbell." She sighed at the feeling of bandages appearing back over her stomach.

"That fairy is no angel, Emma. So don't underestimate her in any way," the older woman warned sitting down next to her as she pulled her shirt back down. She sighed, "Okay…we have a complicated history."

"So you do know her."

"You don't need any details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she so happens to be the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry."

"Operation Henry?"

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because-"

"He'd call it that," Emma nodded with a small grin.

"He'd have a better name. But, that's the best I can do."

"It's good. I like it. So, we get her and then I'll come get you. That means you don't go anywhere."

"No don't bother coming back. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinkerbell."

"What? No. Regina we're not leaving you."

"You will if that's what it takes to get Henry back," Regina said firmly.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma asked getting up.

Regina sighed and shook her head, giving the blonde a sad smile, "What I always do."

"I'm coming back for you so don't run off."

"Whatever you say Miss Swan."

* * *

After an hour Regina found herself obeying Emma's command to not run off or anything. Although it was fairly boring and uncomfortable to sit there any longer. A rustling sound pulled her from her seated position.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she called out. Tinkerbell appeared from the bushes. Regina was shocked at the once vibrant fairy in front of her, now far from it.

"A complicated history, that's how you call it? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it."

"You look terrible," the brunette said, honestly surprised and a little concerned about how this happened.

"You're trying to provoke me?"

"Come on and get me, Tinkerbell," Regina sneered holding out her arms and she didn't back down at the woman stalking towards her.

"You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail."

Regina was about to snap back at her because she believed if not herself, Emma would find Henry. Tinkerbell left her no room to say a word as she blew some pink dust into the former queen's face. The brunette collapsed forward almost taking the blonde woman with her. Tinkerbell glanced around before leaning down to grab the unconscious woman.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can see the glare you're giving me. What is it?" Hook said, walking ahead of Emma towards Tinkerbell's hideout.

"What is what?" Emma grimaced.

"Obviously there's a problem. I'd like to think I'm a problem solver as of late."

"Okay, fine. There's a problem."

"Alright then. Spill it."

"The relationship I see blossoming …I don't like it."

"I would think you wouldn't mind your father and I getting along. You wanted a tight crew Emma."

"Not David. Regina. I see you two talking. Back off of her, pirate."

"I will admit that Mills is a beauty but she's not my cup of tea. She's all yours, love." Emma was only slightly relieved at his lack of romantic interest in Regina but she frowned at the use of her last name, as if they weren't just acquaintances.

"Mills?"

"Yes, we are still talking about the former Evil Queen, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Emma said slowly. _Mills?_ Regina surely wouldn't let her get away with that. Not that she wanted to refer to her as anything other than Madame Mayor or Regina. Honestly, she wasn't too sure she liked whatever it was going on between them. It didn't seem like Regina showed much interested in Hook at all but the pirate could be persistent. Even if she and Regina weren't necessarily anything official, Regina was still very much unavailable.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Swan. Regina dislikes me, trust me on that one."

"I don't think she would appreciate the name, Hook."

"We'll see when her majesty decides to join us again," Hook said smugly. Emma stalked away from him to walk ahead as if she was sure of where they were going. Hook shook his head at her but tailed back as the Charmings passed by him with a determined look on their faces. That was sign that they were about to do a signature Charming move . It was surely going to be something Emma might not want to talk about with them but they were going to force it like always, making now a good time for Hook to act like he couldn't hear a thing. It'd been much easier to ignore them now that Regina left him the flask.

"Emma," David said, catching his daughter's attention quickly but she didn't seem happy to start whatever was about to happen.

"Yeah, what is it?" Emma grumbled.

"We think maybe it's time to talk about what happened back there," Snow suggested hesitantly.

"Back where?"

"When you were trying to unlock the map."

"You confessed your love for Regina," David cut in. It surprised her that they didn't sound too upset about it. Although anyone would want their parents to not lose their shit when they confess undying love for a mortal enemy, it was still suspicious for them to be so calm. They hated Regina.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. Although, according to Hook, everyone knew that already."

"We didn't know that," Snow said sounding offended that she had been in the loop.

"You guys can be a little dense sometimes," Emma grimaced. David, unlike Snow, knew exactly what she meant and he really couldn't deny it. His wife looked at him slightly offended and he only shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back to Emma.

"When did you know?" Snow asked softly.

"Know what exactly?" Emma questioned exasperatedly.

"When you were in love with her, Emma?"

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"Why not?" David frowned, making Emma sigh, "Just tell us. Was it recently? Months ago?"

"This is going to sound stupid…" Emma mumbled.

"I'm sure we don't have room to judge you for anything cheesy. We did invent it after all," David chuckled. The blonde spared them a smile and almost a chuckle. She stopped in front of them and rubbed the back of her neck in thought.

"Well, maybe it was love at first sight but that's not when I really noticed it. Don't ask me why, because I didn't really know at the moment, but I think it was when I walked into the interrogation room after we thought she'd killed Archie," Her parents nodded slowly trying to understand what in the moment could've made her realize how she felt, "It felt like that was the first time I saw her change. Well yeah there was conversation we had outside of the diner when we came back from the Enchanted Forest but there was just something there…I just…I don't know."

"Don't worry, Emma. Sometimes it's not easy to work through why the moment you realized your love for someone is the moment but you'll figure it out," Snow assured.

She grinned a little with some hope in her eye, "Yeah?"

"Yes, of course. I doubt fate will leave you hanging there. At the right time you'll know," her father said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like we're here," Hook called up ahead. Snow and David started moving towards the fairy's hideout. Emma, for once, wasn't completely annoyed and exhausted from a talk with her parents. This side of them gave her a glimpse of what would happen once they were back safely in Storybrooke with Henry. Maybe parents weren't exactly what she thought them to be. Her brow creased in thought and she turned to their retreating forms, "What about you guys?"

They turned back around to her with questioning expression and she continued, "Was there ever a moment where you felt like you couldn't be together?"

"There will always be ups and downs but if you're meant to be, you can overcome them. You just have to fight," Snow answered. For a moment Emma was sure she was about to go into a speech, "To answer your question, your father was getting married when we met. Of course I thought there was no chance for us. But your father also was the one to see that we were meant to be and went after what we both wanted."

"So one of us has to fight for the other? Is it always like that?" Emma sighed. Not that she minded fighting for Regina but no matter how long they had been in love with each other, it was still new and Emma was still working through it in her head.

"The best love is. It's hard, but it's worth it. You'll see."

"I could snap your neck or hang you by your thumbs until the Lost Boys find you…" Tinkerbell muttered to herself as she watched over the unconscious brunette. Her mutterings didn't go unheard though. Regina woke up to a blonde hovering over her, unfortunately it wasn't her blonde. This one was much angrier than Emma. She was frowning at her existence it seemed. Her near silent groan brought the mutterings to a stop.

"About time you woke up," Tinkerbell sneered. "I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time, your majesty."

Regina decided it was going to be a very long chat so she started to sit herself up, "You don't know why I'm here."

"I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son," the blonde said smartly.

"Judging by the restraints you aren't going to help," she said grimacing as she got up.

"Hell no. You're the last person I'd ever _help_."

"You sure do know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" Regina mumbled to herself. Tinkerbell ignored the comment.

"You burned me."

" _Burned_ you? You're the one who interfered in my life." the brunette said sounding highly offended at being completely at fault for happened.

"And threw away my own trying to _help_ you."

"So what do you want from me? To kill me?" Regina questioned. The fairy's expression faltered and she averted her eyes for a split second but Regina noticed, "You think it's that easy. Several have failed to get rid of me…whatever you knocked me out with, I know it isn't magic." Tinkerbell tensed when the former queen tasted the flavor the dust left.

"Poppies…" Regina concluded beginning to stand up, "Since you had to resort to that…you don't have any magic but I do," she said snapping the restraints. But as quickly as the rope fell, Tinkerbell was quick enough to stand up to the mayor with a lethally tipped arrow.

"I'm aware but even your magic can't stop this. Ever hear of Dreamshade?" the fairy asked. Regina now naturally associated the word with the injuries Emma had. Even though the blonde was safe from the poison of Dreamshade, it still brought the thought that Emma narrowly dodged a bullet on that one. Especially with three arrows.

"Yes," she answered softly and then frowned, "How did you get like this?"

"I met you."

"Fine, kill me. I can make it much easier," Regina said almost too calmly. The sight of the former queen pulling her heart out of her chest made her have to fight to stay put. "You want to kill me…don't let the poison. You should do it, go ahead. Crush it!"

"You think I won't take it!"

"I'm counting on it-" Regina started before her own heart was snatched from her hands. Realizing how unstable Tinkerbell was, she was fully aware of the risk she just put herself in. If it wasn't enough to realize it, a sudden sharp pain ripped through her chest. She didn't need look to see the blonde's hand holding the organ a bit too tight on purpose.

"You have no idea what you cost me?" Tinkerbell said, walking away.

"Your wings," Regina said shortly.

"Why?" She asked bitterly.

"Why did I hand over my heart?"

"Why did you lie? That spell worked! You never went in and that's only reason why it couldn't have worked! You ruined both of us!"

"I didn't ruin you. You made a choice and so did I."

"You could've been happy. Was that so terrible for you?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Regardless of whether I walked in there or not, we'd still be standing here right now. Because that soulmate isn't my true love and he will never be." The fairy noticed something in the brunette's eyes. It was new. Interesting. Something she never thought she would find in the Evil Queen's eyes. Love.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's here…somewhere, looking for you to save our son."

Tinkerbell looked down to the heart and gasped at the organ. Regina snapped her head up and finally took a look at her heart that she was sure was as black as tar. She nearly gasped herself at what she saw. The blonde was looking intensely at in contemplation. Regina eased slowly over to her looking to the glowing heart that was not black as tar, but slowly turning bright red from the middle out. The white outline caught her eye too.

"Emma…" she whispered out loud.

"You love your son?" the blonde asked.

"Very much."

"You love her? This Emma?"

"Yes." The answer seemed to throw Tinkerbell for a loop but she still thought on it for two very long minutes. Regina kept an eye trained on her heart as she thought of what Emma must have done for such a process to start. Before she could come to a conclusion, the heart was being shoved back into her hands.

"Maybe you are right about some things. You made your choice, I made mine," Tinkerbell said, sounding only a bit lighter.

"What about Henry? Will you help me find my son?"

"I won't kill you, but I'm not helping you either. He's been with him too long anyway," she said walking away.

Tinkerbell paced the ground beneath her feet diligently until she heard rustling outside the cave. She stepped out quickly but just like most ambushes one moment there's no one there, and the next there are several swords and an arrow aimed in your direction. Her hands went up in surrender, "Who the hell are you?"

"A pissed off mother and true love. Where the hell is Regina?" Emma moved slightly closer to the fairy just as the brunette in question ran out of the cave. She seemed fine at least.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You mind lowering those?" Tinkerbell questioned Hook, "I'll take you down with me."

"Careful, love. She may not have magic but she is dangerous," Hook warned. Emma lowered her weapon at Regina's silent assurance, "Big question is: is she going to help us, Mills?"

The Charmings didn't bat an eyelash at the use of her last name but Emma frowned and looked to Regina, expecting the older woman to be annoyed or snap at him but she didn't. If anything she just responded as if nothing was strange about it.

"She's not going to help us," Regina answered, snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

"Why the hell not?"

"No magic," Hook answered. "I'm guessing no pixie dust either?"

"Not even her wings," Regina added. Emma's eyes widened at the news. Regina sighed to herself at that look.

"How? Why?" the blonde questioned.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me," Tinkerbell answered not giving attention to momentary sympathetic look she barely received from the former queen, "And even if I wanted to help you, he's too powerful."

"But you know where he is, don't you?" Snow spoke up.

"Sure, but it won't do you a bit of good."

"We'll be the judge of that. Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside?" Emma asked.

"Maybe," the fairy said defiantly folding her arms, "Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you," Snow said.

"Just get us inside and we take care of the rest."

"And then what? I get a death sentence from Pan once you're gone with your boy?"

"You can come with us," Emma offered. Regina exchanged a look with her.

"Home. That's what you want, isn't it?" Snow asked. Tinkerbell looked to her as if she had just invaded her mind.

"Fine, Pan trusts me. He'll let me in and maybe, just maybe, I can leave a way in for you. You've only got one shot, so make it count."

"Thank you," Emma nodded.

"Come with us to camp. We'll figure it out," Snow insisted. Everyone turned to walk back to camp, except Emma. As soon as Hook walked ahead, she grabbed Regina.

"What is it?" Regina asked worriedly.

"What happened in there?"

"I'm fine, Em-" She stopped at the feeling of the younger woman hugging her. She tensed for a moment before relaxing in the hold and embracing her back. It had to have been the best embrace she'd had in a long time and the feeling of Emma's warm body against hers was comforting. It was also reassuring for the fact that she worried on Emma's health after experiencing her nearly dying right in front of her. Aside from the warmth coming from the blonde, she could feel the nervousness coming off of her too. No one could blame her for either, it was their first embrace. After all the fighting Regina never really thought they would ever get here. To be hugging at the least seemed like a miracle in itself.

As soon as she really stopped thinking about it, Emma pulled back causing the sudden warmth to dissipate. She felt cold at the release but was abruptly distracted by soft lips against her. Strangely there was a spark there that wasn't all that magical the first time their lips met. Logically it should've been impossible that any other kiss felt ten times better than True Love's Kiss but it did.

Emma really meant for it to be quick but at this point with however many liplocks they had shared since they left Storybrooke, this was one that felt the best of them all. It could've been because it was the first where she was both not dying and not high on magic but she didn't care.

Regina sighed contently and pressed into the blonde further. It started off as tentative and quickly turned to unrestrained and feverish. Though reluctant, Emma pulled back grinning at the brunette with her eyes still closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Emma tuck some hair behind her ear, "What-"

"That was really good," Emma said grinning like a fool, leaning in for another peck.

Regina wasn't looking much better with a goofy smile on her face as well but she still asked seriously, "What was that for?"

"I was worried…and no matter what you think, I'm fighting for you," the blonde said confidently.

"I'm glad to hear that," the former queen grinned. She willingly held her hand out to the younger woman, "Let's go find our son."


	9. Chapter 9

"Emma, not that I don't appreciate your effort thus far, but it'd be really great if you hurried up. Yes?" Regina said pacing ever so slightly behind the blonde.

Frankly, the former queen was sure that instead of planning, she was scribbling nonsense into the dirt but the sheriff's determination hadn't failed them yet. The blonde was fairly aware of the fact too as she glared up at the woman.

"Alright so according to…uh…"

"Tinkerbell," the other blonde answered.

"Yeah, no, I know. It's still weird to say," Emma admitted.

"Tink is fine, too."

"Not sure that's any better, really."

"Nor is it very well relevant to the conversation. Emma, continue," Regina huffed. She received another glare from the younger woman.

"Anyway, _she_ says that there are sentries positioned in here, across the front," she continued, pointing to the spots on her creatively built map, "Which is why we're coming in through the back entrance here. She's going to talk her way in and we sneak in once the coast is clear."

"You'll have to deal with any lost boys once you get inside," Tinkerbell added.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks…so long as the savior doesn't go rushing into the line of fire," Regina informed, exchanging a slightly concerned smirk with Emma.

"It's not the sticks-" Tinkerbell started.

"It's the Dreamshade. Emma got lucky, Mills," Hook finished. Regina rolled her eyes but she nodded still. David got up and stood by Regina to look at the map, "When do we put this plan into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as soon as you tell me the exit plan," the fairy said. At the uncertain, almost guilty looking stares, she frowned, "You do have an escape right?"

"Well it's not like we planned on Henry getting kidnapped. This was a last minute trip," Snow explained.

"If you don't have an escape plan then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out when get there," the former queen provided, as if it really made much different to the woman. Having a plan a little later other than in the present was the same as not having one at all. Although that didn't seem to matter to Tinkerbell.

"You'll figure it out? I don't think you all know how dangerous Pan is. If he doesn't let you, you can't leave then you _don't_ leave. This plan is useless without a way out."

"When it comes to finding a way we always do," David claimed confidently. It took everything in Regina's power not to slap him for saying that. It was very tempting considering how she close she happened to be standing next to him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tinkerbell muttered out loud. Her stare went right to Hook as it seemed he didn't give them all the knowledge they needed to know about Neverland. It would've at least saved her some effort. She pulled a trinket from her pouch and held it up to them, "You know what this is?"

"A watch," Regina said flatly, "Why?"

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan." Everyone, except Hook, closed in on her personal space fairly quickly. Although Emma was forced back to sitting as Regina pushed her down by the shoulder. She was cringing in pain a lot more often and it was best no one get her unnecessarily worked up.

"Why do you have that?" Regina questioned.

"I got it off the girl's body. Enough blood to spend the whole night cleaning it. As for that guy there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful," Tinkerbell said, tucking the watch away again. Emma felt Regina's grip change on her shoulder but couldn't identify her emotion. All she could do was put her own hand on top of hers for now.

"He does that to people he employs, you're in for much, much worse. Let me know when you come up with an exit plan…if you ever," the blonde said stalking away, "You know where I live."

"Where the hell is she going?" Snow asked in a panic. David instantly started to walk off to find her.

"Wait. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you don't break in somewhere unless you have a way out."

Regina looked down to her, "I think we need to discuss what you can and can't tell Henry about your _activities_ before you came to Storybrooke at a later date."

The blonde only grinned but her parents completely ignored their moment. David turned to Hook, "You got off this island?"

"Aye, once. I made a deal with Pan that I'm sure he won't repeat anything soon, mate."

"So you're saying no one's ever left here without Pan's permission?" Regina sighed.

"There was one. Your partner in crime, Swan," Hook said looking to Emma. The blonde's face blanched at the implication and Regina immediately noticed.

"Emma? What is it?"

"Neal."

* * *

"Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home," Hook explained at Snow's confused look. The pirate looked over to the blonde, who was blankly staring at the writing on the walls around them. Regina watched her closely. It had been one thing for Hook to be trying to pursue Emma but her dead first love was a whole other problem. Although, perhaps, being deceased completely slipped her worrying mind.

"So you think he may have left a clue?" Snow asked.

"Hope so. Best start searching if we're going to get Tinkerbell to agree to the plan." All but Emma followed his lead, though before he could lay a hand on anything he was jerked aside.

"Problem, Mills?" he smirked, "Need more relationship advice?"

"The last thing I want is to admit I need your help with anything." Regina struck him with a heavy glare. In the statement she had already admitted to needing his assistance anyway. Only to herself would she even give the thought that she was in need of help in her personal life.

"Your grip says otherwise, love." Regina glanced down to the hand that was clutching Hook's upper arm in a very suffocating way. She snatched her hand away and wrung both her hands together in front of her and glanced at the blonde still looking over the writing on the wall. Hook noticed as he always did.

"I doubt you have anything to worry about, Your Majesty."

"What?" the brunette frowned at his statement.

"Baelfire…Neal, however you refer to him, is no one to fear. He's dead."

"Don't be crass about it," Regina hissed, glancing to Emma again, "Her emotions are still…fresh from his passing."

"You're the one worried about her late first love taking her from you." He chuckled lightly until he received a swift slap on the arm.

"I have a right to feel some kind of emotion towards him…her…this entire situation."

"She does look torn."

"Well that's an understatement," Regina grumbled folding her arms.

"Just start searching, love. One step closer to your son." Regina begrudgingly complied with his request but purposely searching anywhere that was closest to Emma.

"See anything useful up there, Miss Swan," Regina questioned looking through dusty blankets.

"I'm hoping there's something here," Emma answered, voice a bit hollow.

The brunette took notice and was about to move to stand next to the younger woman but the blonde stepped away requesting David hand her a candle. She searched with that hopeful look in her eye that made Regina wish to give her whatever she wanted but for the moment the former queen was unsure whether the savior was hoping for a way out or for the person whose stuff they were searching.

"They're just…drawings. Really good drawings," Emma said to herself more than everyone else. She turned around to her parents expectantly, "Find anything?"

"Bowls…that looks like a colander or something," her mother sighed.

"I'm sure preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina frowned but instantly wanted to take it back when Emma winced at the retort.

"Don't see how…it has holes in it," David said, somehow finding the other half of the candle. Emma turned to him, took it, and gently put the two pieces together.

"Put the light out," Emma requested and Hook complied quickly.

"A nightlight?" Regina asked.

The blonde gave her smile and shook her head, staring towards the ceiling above them, "Look up."

"Stars," Snow commented in amazement.

"It's a map," Hook said.

"Where to?" Regina questioned, sounding unimpressed. Emma look at her again, sadness shining in her eyes.

"Home."

* * *

"You're sure it's a map?" the brunette asked, "Could be a way to pass the time."

"No, love. It's a map. I taught him to navigate using the stars. He was an apt pupil as you can see."

"So you can read it, right?"

"Sadly, no."

"You said you taught him how," David said curiously.

"I also taught him the key to being a pirate: secrecy. Every pirate conceals their maps in code."

"So the only person who can read it is Neal," Snow concluded. Hook sighed and nodded, giving Emma an apologetic looked.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead," Emma said absently, putting the map down and walking out of the cave. David moved to go after her but Snow caught his arm.

"Someone has to go and talk to her," he said.

"I know but not us. Not this time," Snow said slowly looking to the brunette woman looking after Emma sadly, with maybe a touch of hurt in her eyes. David followed her gaze and exchanged a conversation with her solely through eye contact. His shoulders slumped a little and Snow seemed to look triumphant and then looked to Regina expectantly, waiting for her to look up.

Once she did, she raised a brow at her, "What?"

"We think you should go and talk to her."

"Me? Why?"

"Her feelings for Neal are confusing her and she will feel guilty about them. Talk to her." The older woman looked to be moments away from protesting but instead just nodded and went after the blonde.

The last thing she needed was permission to go after her…her…well she wasn't exactly sure what Emma was to her now. Partner, maybe? But either way she still didn't need permission from those idiots to go after her, she just decided not to, considering Emma probably need to the space away from her True Love, her pirate pursuer, and the memory of her deceased first love. It was logical to think she could give her space. It had to be a bit suffocating with most parties present especially with this lost girl thing hanging over her head too.

"Emma?"

"Not now," the blonde muttered sounding tired.

"Emma, are you feeling alright? Physically?" she asked cautiously. The younger had swayed slightly and almost fell into the brunette several times on their trek up here. The blonde shook her head but kept her back to her. Regina walked up behind her and gently slid an arm around her waist, "Emma, talk to me."

Though she didn't reject the touch, she didn't necessary welcome it as she weakly tried to jerk away, "No, Regina. Don't do that."

"Do what? I'm attempting to comfort you. Am I not doing it correctly?" Regina frowned. Gentle, well meant embraces usually worked with Henry. She didn't get why it wasn't working here.

"No…it's not…" Emma tried but just sighed.

"You're… _sad_ , aren't you?" The younger woman shoved out of Regina's hold and walked a few steps forward before turning around to face the woman.

"I'm not sad, Regina. I'm pissed," at the brunette's confused look, she continued, "Neal just died but I lost him years ago…all that thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry I am or how much it hurt…"

"Because you had already spent your whole life being rejected," Regina finished looking away from her, "That's not his fault, it's mine…that you had to feel that."

"No," She gasped and fisted away the tears spilling down her cheeks, "He made a choice. I love you Regina and I have for a long time and when he came back I was scared. I'm in love with you but seeing him…thinking of him, I still love him."

"I…I can't fault you for that. We all have our first loves. I still love Daniel and I never thought I would find that again but here you are Emma Swan. It's, of course, not something I want to hear but it's okay to still love him. That kind of love doesn't go away."

"I can't love him and you. That's not how it works…" The confusion in her tone was evident even muffled under her crying.

"Who told you that Emma?"

"Every foster parent I ever had," she sniffed. "Everyone. Life...the whole fucking universe."

"Well they were all very wrong Miss Swan," Regina said walking up to the woman and pulling her into a hug, "Despite the phrase my mother burned into me, love is not weakness and it is infinite."

"Don't let go," Emma murmured into the former queen's shoulder. The brunette only tightened her hold.

She'd comfort the blonde for however long she need but even the confession of love for her wasn't enough to assure her troubled mind. The thought of Neal ever having a chance to hear anything Emma had just said terrified her to no end. He was the one man that could take Emma away.

The fear of losing yet another love just seemed to grow more and more since their time in the cave. She pulled Emma tighter for her own comfort. There was no way of knowing just when the contentment of having told Emma her feelings would vanish and she'd be alone again.

* * *

"We're setting a trap in hopes that we catch a lost boy, is that right?" Regina questioned skeptically as she sat next to Emma on a rock. The blonde bumped their shoulders and gave her a look.

"The lost boys want to come after us, we'll come after them," Snow replied. Hook murmured something and Regina shot him a glare. Snow didn't bother to look at him and just said, "Thanks for the advice. David we need more vine."

"On it," David said walking away. "You're with me, pirate."

"Why's that mate?" Hook questioned with a scowl.

"Because we need more rope, Killian," Regina growled. Everyone gave her a curious look at the use of his name. He immediately stood up and gave her a mocking bow, "If Her Majesty so wishes it."

Once they disappeared Emma turned to Regina, "Killian?"

"What? That's his name, isn't it?" the brunette said not looking over at the woman and continuing tying vines together. Her look of indifference made Emma squint at her in suspicion.

"What's with you two anyway?"

"Meaning what exactly, dear?"

"You guys are always hanging out and you have nicknames. What the hell is all that about?" Emma questioned in an attempt to hide her pout.

"We're trapped on Neverland right now I doubt anything we've done constitutes as 'hanging out' and I'm not aware of any nicknames either."

"Mills? _Killian?_ "

"Mills _is_ my last name, Emma," Regina sighed in amusement. Now she was starting to understand. Emma Swan was jealous.

"Killian?"

"Happens to be his name as well…" the brunette said, slowly turning to her. Snow looked up from her rope tying to them, "Emma, what's going on?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you're a little too close for comfort."

"Miss Swan-"

"Let's not finish this conversation please," Emma interrupted, "Just tie your rope, lady."

Regina smirked at the blonde and kissed her temple. The younger woman grumbled something to herself and Snow smiled at them.

Never in all her years did she think she would be on okay terms with her former stepmother but she definitely didn't think that she would be okay with seeing her daughter madly in love with the woman. None of that, by any means, meant all was instantly forgiven but even in the unfortunate situation they were in, it was a nice relief. Romance amongst the chaos.

Emma continued looking annoyed at the fact that Regina and Hook were forming some kind of friendship with each other, despite being the one that gave a whole speech about not fighting with each other. Snow and Regina tied their vines together in silence until David and Hook came rushing back, out of breath like had just ran from the other side of the island. They both gave a rushed, barely comprehensible explanation of what was going on and what they going to do and were soon taking up some rope ready to march to wherever this object was.

"Wait, a _sexton_? It can get us out of here?" Emma questioned them with a still confused Snow standing next to her.

"Why just now?" Regina asked.

"It's the best hope we have for an exit plan and we're going to get it," David said putting a gentle hand against Emma's shoulder before swiftly kissing Snow.

"But-" Emma started.

"Just get the message to your son, Swan. Every day without hope brings him a day closer to becoming a lost boy," Hook said in passing heading off into the woods.

"You want to split up?" Snow asked in confusion.

"That's the last thing I want to do but we need that sexton as our way out," David replied.

"Okay," Snow said simply and David turned to Emma, "While I'm gone…"

"Listen to my mother. Got it." He chuckled at her.

"That and be careful," he said hugging her. Emma willingly took it and gave him a small smile and went to go stand next to Regina who wasn't looking too amused by anything going on. Emma watched her parents hug for an excessive amount of time and then kiss too passionately for her stand. It was sickeningly… _Charming_. She tilted her head and thought out loud, "We don't look like that when we kiss, do we?"

Regina grimaced at the couple and then glanced over to Emma before walking away, "I'm not a Charming."

The blonde chuckled and then looked to the vacant spot next to her and went after the woman, pouting, "Oh come on, Regina. You think I'm adorable right?"

* * *

Emma sighed quietly to herself as she had been crouched next to the tree for over fifteen minutes. Hunting for demonic children was pretty boring and it didn't help that there was a boar chewing at a bush only a few feet away from her. She clenched her stomach before it could let out a growl and grimaced at the ground.

Neverland did nothing to satisfy her oddly large appetite. She was close to asking her mother when they were going to take a break until a chocolate bar appeared in front of her. The blonde grinned over at the brunette looking at her nails, uninterested in the plan, standing against a tree. Regina looked up at her and gave her a short grin.

Emma was about to pick it up until rustling came from the bushes across from her. The three of them spotted a lost boy, weapon in hand and ready to hunt down the boar. Snow pulled the arrow back on her bow and glanced to Regina and Emma, both giving her a nod. She let go in a swift movement and the trap fell down on the boy. They all rushed from their hiding spot over to him, Emma grabbing the spear.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son," Emma sneered back pointing her sword in his direction.

"But that doesn't make you our enemy," Regina softly. Emma frowned at her sudden change in approach. The former queen put out her hand and appeared a familiar chocolate bar. Emma reached around her back pocket and felt the Apollo bar gone. She tried not to frown and pout about it. She was still hungry.

"What's that?" the boy asked standing up.

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want you to deliver a message to Henry," Emma tried.

"Why should I help you?"

"You had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you can get back to them. Now that we're here we can help all of you, not just Henry. We can get you home." Regina nodded and pushed the candy bar further in his direction. He took it and inhaled the aroma as if it was the last time he was going to smell chocolate again. The slight chuckle made Regina fall for it and she grinned at him for a moment before he violently threw into the dirt.

Emma tried so hard. She really did but her resolve wasn't strong enough. At the sight of the Apollo bar flying out of reach, she sighed quietly but the distraught look on her face still showed. _Ungrateful little shit. I wanted that._

"Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster," Emma stated pointing to the cut on his cheek, "Look at what he did to you."

Regina frowned at his chuckle, "Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

Both mothers exchanged a look and before Regina or Snow could react, Emma pounced on him, hand grasping his neck, "It's too late. Henry is a lost boy now. Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've had in ages."

Snow pulled her away from nearly choking him, "Don't let him get to you, okay?"

"She's right, Emma," Regina agreed.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Yes, now get out of my way."

"What?"

"You are right; _Emma_ shouldn't let him get to her. She's the savior but I'm the Evil Queen, dear. I believe we all know that cruel and unusual punishment is in my job description."

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked in concern, stepping in front of the older woman.

"I'm going to rip his heart out. Then he'll do exactly what we want," she shouted. The boy looked stunned and Regina only gave him a sickening smile.

"This is not how we do things. We can find another way to get to Henry."

"Really?" the brunette turned to Emma who was hoping not to have to intervene, "And what do you think Emma? You know I can get things done this way."

"Your heart…" Emma said almost to herself. Her hopes were that Regina could avoid doing anything unreasonably crude while they were here but it seemed it was unlikely for that to happen. At this point she was choosing between their son and another strike against the brunette's already overflowing dark deeds.

"Don't worry about that now, Miss Swan. Think about Henry. What do you want?" Regina questioned placing a hand on the younger woman's wrist.

Emma looked between her mother and Regina. Doing everything the right and just way wasn't going to help them save her son any quicker. Knowing how easy it is to lose hope, every moment spent trying to do everything the Charming way was another minute that Henry came closer to being a lost boy…to losing faith in them.

Then she looked Regina directly in the eye, "I want to talk to our son."

"No, Emma we can't do this. This is brutal," Snow started fighting against the grasp Emma caught her in as Regina rolled up her right sleeve and walking towards the boy.

"Do it Regina." The brunette stopped at the hitch in the blonde's voice. She turned slightly but knowing she'd find them both in tears she continued on. After groan and gasp that came with getting your heart ripped out subsided, Emma let go of her mother and twisted around to Regina holding the pulsing organ in her hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm more worried about Henry."

"I know, that's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"You know there had to be another way."

"This was the best way. I chose this because it's our best chance."

"How long is going to be until you start thinking these choices are the right thing to do?"

"I never said this was the right thing to do, I know it was bad. But I don't see things in black and white. Not everything is good and evil, sometimes there's a gray. And that gray is doing what it takes to find my son."

"We could've found a better way to do this, Emma, and you know it."

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for my son to turn into a lost boy because you want to take your time."

"Emma…"

"Second thoughts?" Regina asked coming up to them with the boy following behind her. Emma stood up to her and said softly, "No. Let get him that message."

"We're going to do more than that," the brunette smirked proudly as she pulled a mirror from her blazer pocket. She broke it in half and handed one to the boy who willingly took it and she lifted it up. "We're going to see him."

* * *

The women huddled together to look into the mirror at the surprised boy on the other end.

"Henry, are you okay?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Mom?" Henry looked into the mirror skeptically, "This is a trick."

"No Henry. I promise you it's not a trick. This is real," Emma said.

"Prove it."

"Kid, this is Operation Cobra Rescue…your mom wanted to just call it Operation Henry."

"Cobra…"

"It's us."

"You're here," he smiled.

"Yes, we're coming to get you."

He allowed himself a smile before hearing familiar footsteps from afar. His expression turned serious as he looked away, "It's Pan. I have to go."

"We love you, Henry," Regina hurried out. Emma nodded in agreement, "Kid, don't lose hope."

"I won't," he smiled before discarding the mirror into the bushes.


	10. Chapter 10

_"You cannot win against Pan without me," Rumple said._

_"Watch me. I don't need you."_

_"You can't get close enough to Pan without him killing you right there."_

_"I don't need to get close. I just need one clean shot to get Henry back," Neal snapped back._

_"At least let me do that for you. Leave it up to me."_

_"Fine."_

Neal shook his head at the memory. He opened his eyes to a smug Pan and narrowed his eyes at him from where he sat. He wasn't sure what was worse: being trapped _here_ or being trapped here and in a cage? At least he wasn't in the cage but he was still stranded here.

"I'm getting out of here," Neal said lowly.

"Oh really?" Pan smirked. "How do you figure you're going to do that?"

"Emma will come and get me and then we're getting Henry back."

"You put too much faith in those heroes. You'll all be a broken mess before you can even think of saving your boy."

"Your wrong, Pan. Emma can do this. She's the savior."

"A savior who's moved on from you."

"What are you talking about?" Neal frowned standing up. Pan chuckled.

"Your savior has a new love now. The Evil Queen. I doubt she's here to save you, Neal."

"What? No…" Neal stepped menacingly to the edge and stared at Pan directly in the eyes, "I know your head games. Emma _is_ coming."

"We'll see about that. Enjoy your stay, Neal," Pan said turning to follow the lost boys out of the cave. "Welcome back to Neverland…Baelfire."

"Pan!" Neal shouted.

* * *

"Focus." Regina said. Emma sighed and took a deep breath zoning in on the barren campfire. They'd been at this for hours and nothing had yet to come of it. Regina stopped trying to look for the spark ages ago considering how untrained and unused the blonde's magic was.

"Concentrate!" the brunette said more firmly standing up to the younger woman.

"That's hard to do with you talking in my ear, Regina."

"Or when the wind blows. Or it's raining…or someone's shooting arrows at you." Regina paused. "Or from what I've seen, when I even move in the slightest. Can you really not focus?"

"I'm trying!" Emma said in frustration.

"Find your anger and use it to focus." She gesturing to the unlit campfire.

"There has to be a way without going dark."

"I…" Regina started but then sighed, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes from tiredness. She looked at the frustrated blonde and gave her a sympathetic look as she calmly said, "Then find something else."

"What?"

"I'm not trying to corrupt the savior but I'm also not trying to sit here for months waiting for you to light a fire. Find something to fuel your magic."

"How?" Emma frowned.

"Magic is emotion."

"Any emotion?" the blonde asked immediately coming up with an idea.

"If you feel it strong enough but it also has to be an emotion you're going to be able to feel even during battle," Regina sighed.

Silence followed as Emma started to think more on her theory. Truthfully, she had plenty of anger to go around for as long as she was on this cursed island but that wasn't an option. And for more reasons than the obvious one. Anger just wasn't working. She'd focused on any anger she had but none of it had even given her a spark. Being happy all the time was her mother's thing and no way was she going to be able to even maintain a happy thought in the middle of a fight with Pan. Although there was one thing she could feel in the heat of battle as she looked at Regina.

The brunette frowned at her staring, "What?"

"I found something…" Emma mumbled to herself as she stared intensely at the former queen. Regina frowned even more but couldn't so much as voice a syllable as Emma stepped up to her placing her hands on either side of her face and forcing a very heated kiss onto the brunette. They stumbled back into a tree but Emma didn't let up.

Snow's eyes widened and she was about to protest whatever was happening but David put a hand on her arm and shook his head. She looked shocked, "David. Now is really not the time for them to be passionately making out. What about Henry? What about us?"

"What _about_ us?" David asked puzzled.

"She's our daughter. We're not supposed to be-"

She was quickly interrupted by the campfire finally sparking to life in a near explosion. Snow grabbed David in a panic and practically jumped into his lap at the raging fire. They both stared with wide eyes between the fire and the two women refusing to come up for air.

"David," Snow said in a hushed tone, still clamped down on his arm.

"I see it too." He cleared his throat loud enough in attempt to get their attention.

Regina pulled away and glanced behind her and got a glimpse of the six feet of flames before it died down to a normal size. She gaped at it and then looked back to Emma in bewilderment. It was distracting to see the blonde still standing there with her hands still out exactly how they were when the brunette's face was held in them and her lipstick somewhat smeared across her lips.

"What was that?" Regina questioned the blonde, pulling her hands down in the process.

"I…uh…I think I really, _really_ love you. Like a lot," Emma replied. Regina spared her a short smile before glancing back to the fire. She waved her hand over it making it disappear and the blonde's shoulders slumped.

"Do it again," Regina said and the blonde reached out to cup her face again but this time Regina grabbed her wrist and pushed them down. Emma looked confused. "…without doing _that_ again." The blonde pouted slightly and she moved to clarify, "Emma, we can't be kissing in the middle of a battle."

"Okay…" She stared deeply at the twigs over Regina's shoulder and shortly the fire lit again. Her parents smiled and Regina was pleasantly stunned.

"Well, it would've been nice had you thought of that hours ago."

"I've been thinking about kissing you the whole time actually." Regina rolled her eyes but still grinned at the smirking blonde.

"Mills," Hook called coming from the forest.

"What is it, Killian?" Regina asked not looking away from the beaming woman in front of her. Although at the sound of his name her smile faltered a bit and Regina couldn't help but find the jealousy adorable.

"A word?"

"Alright fine." Regina turned and Emma pulled her back placing a chaste kiss to her lips before letting her go.

The brunette followed him out of earshot of Emma and the Charmings. He didn't say anything for several moments and threw occasional glances at Emma. Regina watched him with a raised eyebrow following his eyes to Emma. She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved him against the nearest tree and he didn't even bother to resist.

"I thought you were giving up on that, pirate," Regina said with a grimace.

"It's not me you should be worried about, love," He said finally looking at her instead of the blonde.

Her brow creased in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Pan paid me a visit."

"What? Did he tell you where Henry is?" Regina asked eagerly.

"No," he said eying the woman closely. The brunette noticed the downturn in his expression as well as the conflict she saw there. "He told me that Neal was alive and that he is on this very island."

"That's impossible. He's dead," she said sounding completely unconvinced. "Emma watched him fall through a portal after being shot. He's dead."

"No, he's not. He took him from this camp."

"Even if I thought that were true, why would he tell you anyway?"

"He wants to know who you really are, Mills." Regina glanced over to Emma talking to her parents as they stood over the fire that they created. "It's Pan, Regina. I have no reason to lie to you and I have a good feeling Pan isn't lying."

"Neal's alive," Regina said to herself brushing her fingertips against her lip, the feeling of Emma's kiss lingering. She immediately tensed up at the realization as she locked eyes with Emma and the blonde's concerned look only provided an ache in her chest.

"What do you want to do, love?" Hook asked from behind her.

"She'll never forgive me if I didn't tell her. She still loves him."

* * *

"You can't see the future here," Pan informed lightly still causing Rumple to jump from where he sat. The older man glared at him. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not see the future here but I can make one happen," he replied and for the shortest moment Pan seemed surprised by the optimism.

Then he laughed, "Was that a threat? And here I made your favorite breakfast…eggs in a basket." Rumple gave the food a suspicious look before looking back to him. "Thought you could use it. You look all down in the dumps."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are Rumple. You've lost your son again and Henry is unobtainable because well…you'd have to go through me. We both know you can't do that." Pan walked over to the food and grabbed one and stepped towards Rumple who took several steps away, "You still like the yolk runny don't you?"

"What do you want?" he asked behind gritted teeth.

"Well, if you won't eat then I will," Pan grinned taking a small taunting bite of it and sitting it back down, "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you all our troubles end? That has to be it."

"We both know that's not going to happen," he chuckled before giving Rumple a dirty look. "Because the only way for you to do that is for you to die too."

"Still not seeing the silver linings."

"You can go. Leave the island."

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so."

"Even if you did save them, which you won't, what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that."

Pan stepped closer but Rumple didn't move an inch, "Have you forgiven your father?" He was satisfied with the contemplative silence. "You see my point. Back to that silver lining then…You have a new girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle is it?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Stop this foolishness Rumple. Go back to her, make a new start…maybe a new child. You know that's the only future for you." He looked at Rumple from head to toe. "Assuming you want to live."

"Pan…" Rumple said lowly watching him walk away.

"Enjoy the eggs."

* * *

"What's this?" Neal said watching Pan raise a hand to the exit.

"I thought it'd be best to leave you here for your precious Emma to find but some things have led me to believe that just letting you find her would be even better to watch."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, frowning intensely at him. When he refused to move from his spot two very strong Lost Boys dragged him out of the cave and Pan followed behind them.

"See, the way things have played out, I figured why use the echo cave when just setting you free would cause all the more trouble. Just in advance, I truly am sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

Neal paled, knowing exactly who he was referring to. He started to shake his head in disbelief and though it may have been less obvious to some more than others, they were definitely speaking about different things. Though Pan didn't bother to explain further and just smirked in satisfaction as Neal ran off into the brush.

"I don't get it," Felix piped up after watching the man flee. "How does letting him go benefit us?"

"Because Felix, the best way to destroy a group of strong willed heroes, full of hope is to do it from the inside out. There's one too many love triangles plaguing the heroes camp, what better way to start a divide."

"And while they're fighting each other-"

"By the time they stop, they'll be way too late to save their Henry because by then, he'll be mine. One with the island." Pan grinned. "A true lost boy."

* * *

Regina eyed the Charmings as they left the camp for firewood. At least that was their excuse after seeing one too many looks exchanged between the brunette and their daughter. As soon as they were out of sight Regina stood up from where she sat and walked over to Emma staring deeply into the fire she had lit with her magic. _Their magic_.

"I still can't believe I did this," the blonde said absently. Regina looked at her in amusement before sitting down next to her.

"Please fight your compulsion to touch it, dear. A lesson in healing burns is going to take a lot more than a few kisses I'm afraid."

"Don't I know it," Emma chuckled. Regina tilted her head wondering if now was the time reveal the information Hook informed her of. Before she could decide, however, Emma spoke again, "You haven't told me what happened back in the cave. With Tinkerbell."

"Maybe now isn't the time, Emma," Regina said nervously, wringing her hands together in her lap. The blonde gently grabbed one of her hands.

"Whatever it is, I'll understand. Your past isn't going to scare me away. I know you're different, I've seen it," Emma said in encouragingly.

"Tinkerbell saved me from falling over the railing at the castle. For a short moment we were…friends." The word felt unfamiliar on her tongue and Emma only tightened her grip. "She stole fairy dust from the Blue Fairy and tried to…help me…"

"Help you what? Get away from Cora?"

"No, this was during my time married to the king and I was well on my way to going down my path to becoming the Evil Queen."

"So…?"

"She told me she was going to find my soulmate so that I could be happy."

"And?"

"The dust showed me a lion tattoo on a man's wrist. He was in a tavern having a drink and I didn't go meet him. And according to Tinkerbell, I ruined his life and my own by not going in that tavern. After that the Blue Fairy clipped her wings."

"Brutal but life sucks, she'll get over it."

"Emma-"

"Regina you didn't ruin your life by not going in there, now you have me," Emma grinned, shrugging her shoulders. The brunette couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Besides, were either of you sure the dust found the right lion?"

"What?" Regina frowned. Emma turned over her left arm revealing a tattoo on her wrist and Regina gasped, "But she said lion, not lyon, Emma."

"Well, technically during that time the dust could've gotten confused because your True Love wasn't born yet," Emma said smartly.

"I'm too tired right now to question that, dear. Let's just say you're right for now," Regina said taking Emma's tattooed wrist and holding it in her hand, brushing her thumb against the ink. The blonde looked up expectantly at her and smiled sweetly. Regina leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

The younger woman deepened the kiss eagerly.

"Emma," Regina paused putting a hand against her chest.

"Something wrong?"

"Why are you so perfect?" she questioned lightly, caressing the blonde's cheek. Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times but chose not to say anything since her blushing was telling it all. She grinned faintly and pushing falling hair into her face behind her ear.

"Regina…" she mumbled.

"No. You are." The brunette pulled Emma's left hand flat against her chest. At first Emma figured it was just to feel her heartbeat until she felt her hand move passed her chest and right into it. She froze looking between Regina and her hand too deep into the woman's chest cavity.

"Regina what are you doing?" she asked panicking. "I don't want to crush your heart."

"No, I'm not asking you to do that. I want you to take it and hold it," Regina said calmly, coaxing Emma to obey as she felt the blonde's soft fingers brush the organ slightly. At the younger woman's uncertainty, she said, "Go on. You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure? Because when your mom did that…it wasn't pretty."

"I'm not the product of True Love. My heart isn't protected by magic like yours is."

"I…well…okay," Emma hesitated before slowly wrapping her fingers around the pulsing organ and gently pulling her hand out. Her face flushed at the sight of the enchanted heart beating in her hand. Immediately she tried to push it back to the older woman but Regina stopped her.

"It's alright," the brunette said holding Emma's hands steady, alarmed that the blonde might drop it in her nervousness. "Look at it."

Emma glanced up to meet brown eyes and then down to the darkened heart in her hands, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Light in the darkness," Regina said simply and Emma frowned until her eyes fell to the bright red shining right in the middle.

"What's happening to it?"

"The darkness is fading. It'll take time but it's leaving my heart."

"And that's good right?" Emma asked. Regina nodded placing a hand on her forearm.

"See what you've done to me, Emma Swan…to my blackened heart."

Emma chuckled lightly, "I love you, too, Regina," launching herself forward, forcing the older woman into another kiss that slowly began to turn into several more kisses. Regina's heart lay between them clutched safely in Emma's hand until she gently pushed the organ back into Regina's chest. The brunette gasped into Emma's mouth at the sensation. The savior grinned resting her forehead against hers.

"I bet I can kiss the light the rest of the way into your heart," Emma teased.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, stealing another peck. And another. "I'm a really good kisser."

"I can tell, Miss Swan," Regina smiled and kissed her back.

"Emma!" Neal shouted running through the brush. He stopped abruptly, facing falling into shock.

"Neal," Emma whispered with her eyes widening. She pulled her head away from Regina's and turned around to see her, not so dead, ex. She stood up without missing a beat and Regina felt her heart sink in disappointment. She had promised herself she would get to that but the sheriff was so distracting and adorable during their conversation it suddenly became the last thing she wanted to think about.

"You're alive?" Emma questioned shakily.

"Yeah and you're okay." His eyes narrowed at Regina, "And with _her_ …"

"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Cassidy," Regina sneered.

Emma turned to her with a frown, "You knew?"

"I had only just found out from Killian less than two hours ago." She quickly sensed Emma's anger flaring up and continued, "That's what I originally was going to talk to you about but obviously it couldn't have been easy for me, seeing as…" she trailed off and looked to Neal who only continued to frown at her.

"She loves me and not you," he was quick to say and Emma's frustration with the older woman ebbed away at his comment.

"Neal, don't you say that to her," she warned lowly. Regina instantly felt a swell in her chest at the blonde's protectiveness.

"Emma, you know who she is."

"I'm very aware."

"She's the Evil Queen for fuck's sake," he said raising his voice.

"Regina didn't leave me, you did, Neal. So don't put anything on her. She's been there even when we were enemies and I don't see the evil in her anymore. Hell, I never really have, she's always been just Regina."

"What has she done to you?" He questioned harshly.

"What's going on?" Hook questioned appearing at the camp grounds with Snow and David right behind him. Neal scoffed at the sight of him and normally Regina would agree but her eyes were too busy watching Emma's hand unconsciously raise to her stomach.

"Neal?" Snow questioned in disbelief. The man glanced over to them before snapping back over to Emma.

"First him," he said waving dismissively in Hook's direction and then pointed to Regina, "And now her?"

"Neal, I-" Emma choked quietly and Regina was at her side promptly with a gentle hand on the middle of her back. The blonde looked gratefully at the woman before turning back to him. "I still love you Neal but not that way. Not anymore."

"We had something, Emma."

" _Had_."

Instead of giving a reply, he turned on his heel and walked back into the jungle, shoulders tensed and jaw clenched. Emma moved out of Regina's touch to go after him but stopped shortly clutching her stomach in pain as she bent over.

"You need to rest," Regina insisted pulling the blonde up and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Emma nodded slowly but said, "Alright but we're talking about this later, Regina."

The brunette agreed silently guiding the younger woman to where she could lay down and check her stubborn wounds and in the process Regina exchanged a look with Hook. He didn't say anything and didn't look to be judging her for anything, the pirate just inclined his head watching them go. Regina really, really hated to admit it but now she had come to realize, Guyliner was the closest thing she's had to a friend, or at the very least a companion, in ages.

* * *

"Could you stop squirming?" Regina asked quietly pulling the savior's shirt up to her chest.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled turning her head away with her hands clasped together behind her head. Regina rolled her eyes as she removed the bandaging over the younger woman's stomach.

"They're healing nicely," the former queen said aloud more for her benefit than Emma's. "I don't understand why you're in so much pain."

"I'm poisoned," Emma answered flatly.

"You're upset with me," Regina sighed deciding to change bandages just so she had something to do with her hands.

"It's a possibility."

"What have I done?" The brunette asked almost in a pout. Emma grinned and laughed, wincing at the pain shooting through her stomach.

Regina frowned, "What?"

"Regina, I'm not mad at you. Well, maybe I was for a second but you had just found out. I can't hold that against you and I'm guessing it was messing with your head when you found out, right?"

"It was a little concerning. Your first love coming back, I thought…"

"That I would choose him?" Emma finished. Regina nodded finishing up and pulling her shirt back down to her waist. She took a seat next to the reclining blonde who reached out and put a comforting hand on her thigh. "You sounded so confident before when you were giving me a pep talk about first loves and all that."

"You do know who you're talking to Miss Swan? I'm well versed in faking many things."

"Including faking smiles, which I have yet to see recently. I'd like to keep it that way," Emma grinned. Regina let a smile tug at the corner of her lips before leaning down over the blonde for a short peck. Emma grabbed her hand and began brushing her thumb over the older woman's knuckles, "Regina, I know I said I still loved Neal but honestly he could never have anything over you. He gave me Henry and that's all. I'm with you until you tell me to go. I promise."

"I doubt I could tell you to go and you'd actually really listen to me," Regina chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't listen when you told me to leave or else we wouldn't be a thing," she said gesturing between them.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "And what is this thing that we are?"

"Partners," Emma shrugged, "Girlfriends?"

"Even though we're true loves, I still believe we should take this like any other relationship."

"Which would be how exactly? In case you haven't noticed, neither one of us has had a stable relationship. What classifies as 'any other relationship' for us?"

"I-I'll let you know when I figure that out but for now maybe you would let me take you out on a date?" Regina questioned. The blonde beamed at her and nodded, having been impatient about the brunette eventually asking her that question after she overheard the woman talking back on the boat. And Regina had been too anxious to even think about it ever since she had said it while thinking Emma was asleep.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

"Finally found him," Hook announced walking back into the camp with Neal following, purposely dragging his feet about it. Snow and David looked up from their laps in relief. David was about to speak until Hook raised his hand flippantly and walked away leaving the three of them there.

"Where's Emma?" Neal asked breaking the silence. Snow nervously glanced over to where her daughter laid with her head resting in her former step mother's lap. Neal followed her stare and immediately frowned, clenching his fist. He shot his eyes back over to the Charmings, "The Evil Queen. That's a new one."

"Trust me, I don't think anyone saw that coming," David commented.

"Obviously, Emma is just confused or something. It could be the island making her stir crazy. She wouldn't voluntarily be with that woman."

"Confused?" Snow questioned with a frown. "Emma looks absolutely certain about her sexuality."

"Not that," Neal huffed dismissively continuing to shoot daggers at the brunette. "I've known about Emma being bisexual a long time ago. It's that she thinks Regina Mills, _the Evil Queen,_ is the love of her life."

"Who else would it be?"

"You're okay with this?" he asked in disbelief. "Surely you would prefer me, or even Killian, over her."

"Well…" David started and Neal's eyes widened.

"Maybe at first we would have like her to fall in love with anyone else but there was something between them long before we even knew she was our daughter," Snow explained glancing over to them. "We could fight her about this decision all we wanted but the fact is that they're true loves and our opposition won't ever change that. Ultimately, we should be able to mend the broken ties between Regina and ourselves because the fact of the matter is Regina makes Emma happy. In the end, that's all we want for Emma. To be happy."

"Regina Mills," Neal said exasperatedly.

"If that's who she wants to be with, it isn't our right to say otherwise," David nodded only feeling slightly sorry for the man. Maybe a week ago he would have preferred him over Regina but now he knew more about their relationship.

Neal had a choice just as they had made a choice. They chose what they thought would be best for Emma and she had ended up alone. He and Snow accepted that and would always regret it but Neal wasn't so easily forgiven by Emma. It wasn't much but they both had a reason Neal unfortunately was given the option based off a story August gave to him. He hadn't been certain about anything but he still made the choice.

"You're kidding…this is a joke."

"No. We want Emma to be happy and if Regina makes her happy then we accept that. Not easily, but we accept it."

Neal looked over to Emma and Regina together and leveled the brunette with another glare. The last thing he wanted to admit was that it did seem as though she was actually happy. Whatever Regina was saying was making her laugh and it was pissing him off. The Evil Queen being so easily forgiven.

He let the less than nice thoughts fester in his mind for a while not noticing the brunette catching him staring and frowning at him. He also missed when Regina got up from her spot and was now stalking over to him with Emma asking her not to and reaching out to grab the woman.

Regina flicked her wrist and Emma couldn't get up from her lounging position. She growled under her breath and struggled under her spell. She closed her eyes tightly trying to use her own magic to cancel it out. Regina smirked to herself at the blonde's attempts before she turned back to Neal scowling at her once again.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Cassidy?" Regina asked smugly.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I don't like it," Neal sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've done something to Emma."

"I haven't done a thing to her…except be there for her," Regina said calmly, taunting the man.

Neal took a dangerously aggressive step towards the woman, shooting his hand out. He was stopped, fingers just a hair away from the brunette's neck. He turned to see Hook tightly grasping his hand, stopping him from laying a finger on the older woman.

"You're getting dangerously close to doing something you'll regret," Hook warned throwing his hand away from Regina's throat.

"You're defending her? This has got to be the greatest thing ever," Neal said in frustration.

"I've made quite the acquaintance in Regina. I like pestering her so I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself."

"Oh, you're with her too?" He questioned with sarcasm lacing his voice. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the assistance but I could've handle him," Regina said to Hook, crossing her arms.

"Bae don't become the villain here," Hook said in a harsh whisper that only Neal and Regina could hear. "This isn't about you versus Regina to win Emma's heart, which you won't win might I add…this is about rescuing the boy. Your son."

"I know about Henry, that's what I'm here for but this?" He said gesturing to Regina, "I didn't sign up for this."

"Mr. Cassidy, I would suggest you keep your focus on finding Henry because Emma is no longer your concern. You gave up that chance," Regina said. He bucked forwards at her and Hook stopped him again. 

"Go cool off," Hook said sternly. Neal angrily stared at the woman before ripping his arm away from him and walking off.

Hook sighed and turned to Regina, "Mills-"

"I know. Don't provoke...but it's fun."

"It's one thing to get you to stop being…you, around Emma. It's another thing for you to be civil with other people."

"Did you really expect otherwise?" she smirked.

"Go tend to Swan."

"And where are you going?" Regina asked.

"We still have to go save the lad. We'll get started in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma exhaled, raising her brow already unconvinced this plan was going to work.

Neal nodded slowly, "It's the only way, unfortunately."

"I thought you knew how to navigate the stars." The former queen sounded rather unimpressed with the man's plan. Emma looked over at her, tilting her head in scolding.

"I know how to navigate the stars," Neal nearly snapped back. Regina only rolled her eyes and at Emma's unamused expression directed at the both of them, Neal moved to clarify more calmly, "I can't fly."

"That's what the shadow is for," Snow nodded, beginning to understand.

"That's why we have to capture it."

"Capture it?" Emma frowned, "Pan basically gets to decide how close we are to him, don't you think it's a bit insane to try and sneak up on his shadow?"

"It's definitely insane, but there is a silver lining," Hook chimed in, leaning against a tree. Regina looked up at him causing everyone to follow her lead.

"What are you saying?" She unfolded her arms and Neal noticed the woman was more willing to listen to the pirate more than him. He looked to the dirt underneath his shoes, feeling somewhat insulted.

"Pan's shadow is rarely with him, it's basically its own entity. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Emma questioned skeptically.

"It means we can get to the shadow without running into Pan." Regina smirked, piecing together the plan. Emma nodded, looking to her parents, who returned the gesture.

"So…good?"

"As long as we know where to look." Neal nodded, catching Emma's gaze.

"I'm assuming you do." Hook waved his steel appendage in the other man's direction and Neal nodded, confirming.

"Alright. We're on shadow duty," Emma said to Neal who was stiffly getting up from his perch. Regina eyed her nervously before registering what she said. Then the blonde looked to her parents. "You guys-"

"Let Tinkerbell know what our plan is and make sure she keeps her promise to get us into Pan's camp," Snow finished with a small smile. "We got it."

"Hook and Regina, you guys need to pick where you're going, and you should do it fast." Emma's eyes glanced between the pirate and her True Love.

She trusted Regina, and her explanation of their relationship, but she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. They were both former villains that possibly understood each other better than Emma could ever understand Regina and they had tension surrounding their interactions. Even Emma could sense it. She wasn't sure where the tension stemmed from but she hoped it wasn't sexual. That was their thing.

"I'm obviously coming with you," Regina shrugged and Emma nodded her agreement, trying to ignore Neal's scoff. She didn't need this situation to get even more complicated, even though it technically was already screwed.

"I'll help with Tink. She's a challenging woman to convince," Hook nodded to the Charmings before glancing to Regina. "You obviously know that."

"I'm very aware, Killian. However – even though I doubt it – you may be able persuade her." Regina sighed thinking back to her previous altercation with the fairy.

"We'll meet back at Tinkerbell's camp. Then we'll get Henry," Emma called out to the retreating group. "I need to get the hell back to Storybrooke as soon as humanly possible."

"Yes, please," Regina shook her head, following behind a retreating Neal, doing her signature hair flip. Emma rolled her eyes in amusement and caught up to the woman.

* * *

"We were in here before, I am almost certain I would have remembered the presence of a demon shadow," Regina scoffed, annoyed, as she watched Neal riffle through crates and chests.

"Obviously," he sneered. Regina nearly growled at him.

"Behave," Emma said lowly to the both of them.

"I'm looking for something else. A coconut split in two. One half holds a candle; the other half goes on top-"

"The colander?" Regina frowned, even though her voice held a twinge of amusement. She knew well enough what it was and refused to acknowledge it. Her stubbornness earned a glare from Neal.

"Oh yeah, your star map. We hid it," Emma nodded. "Regina, where did you put it?"

"I'll go get it," the brunette sighed, turning reluctantly and leaving the cave. Once out of earshot Neal sought an opportunity to finally have a moment alone with the blonde. He shifted from foot to foot, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Emma?"

"This is not the time or place, Neal."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Do you mean all of the things we should have talked about years ago?" Emma sat down the lantern a bit firmly, the sound echoing off the cave walls. Neal cringed slightly, realizing he was already pushing boundaries.

"I understand you're angry but I had a choice to make."

"We all have hard choices to make, Neal," she snapped back at his weak excuse. "I've heard that about a million times. I've made hard choices."

"Was choosing her one of them?" He shifted his body weight from foot to foot, his torso swaying. Emma frowned at the lack of bite in his voice. It was like he suddenly lost all the fight in him, like he finally came to a conclusion that defeated his anger.

"I love her, Neal. I moved on."

"Are you happy?"

"This island isn't exactly paradise," she deadpanned.

"I mean with her. Does she feel like home? Does she make you and Henry happy?"

Emma sighed and shook her head, "Regina and I are complicated. Our history is really murky and we both regret some things. But the possibility feels real and I can imagine it clearly. I feel it when she smiles at me, not with that smirk but with that radiant smile. If she isn't now, she can be home for me."

"I see." He nodded in contemplation. He lifted a hand to stroke his five o'clock shadow. The slump of his shoulders truly resembled acceptance and defeat.

"Neal," Emma reached out, lightly touching his arm. He looked up at her. "Just because we didn't work out doesn't mean Henry has to live without his father…Regina let me be in his life, it's only fair that you get a chance too. Henry deserves the choice, at the very least."

"Thank you, Emma." Neal smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Regina walked back in with the object in hand, stopping short at the change in atmosphere. She quite couldn't point out what it was but she knew there was a change. She looked at Emma's hand on Neal's arm and squinted, making the blonde drop her hand to her side quickly. She walked over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Emma said giving the brunette a smile, trying to diffuse the situation before it got unnecessarily out of hand.

"Well, here's your pasta drainer." Regina handed it over roughly, shoving the item into his chest. Neal let out a grunt on impact.

"Regina," the blonde hissed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Thanks," Neal said sincerely to the woman. And both women nearly choked at the reply.

"No response?"

"Nope," he said simply and stuffed it into a bag, dropping the strap over his shoulder. "It's not a map. It's what we're going to use to trap Pan's shadow."

"Now I'd love to see how this works out," Regina muttered. "So where are we going now?"

"It's called Dark Hollow."

"Really?" Emma sighed in annoyance, making Regina grin. "Why couldn't it be something called 'Sunshine Valley' or 'Rainbow Cove'? What exactly is it?"

"Darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that manages to make its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home," Neal explained, adjusting the strap that was beginning to slide down his shoulder's curve.

Regina sighed, "Somehow I'm finding myself actually wanting some of your mother's ridiculous positivity right about now."

"There's a first time for everything," Emma chuckled, before her face turned serious. "Dark Hollow it is. It's where we're going to find Pan's shadow right?"

"Yeah," Neal nodded. "It's the only way back to Storybrooke."

As he left, Emma grabbed Regina by the wrist, "Regina, could you tone down the sneers?"

"I don't know what you mean-"

"I'm serious. He let me go and I know it. He just wants to be a part of Henry's life." Regina breathed out a heavy sigh, not sure she could classify it as relief. "Try not to be completely combative. Please?"

"Alright," the brunette conceded.

"Thank you," Emma leaned over, giving the older woman a grateful peck on the lips before leading them out of the cave.

They walked in silence that Emma wished wasn't so awkward but she didn't really expect less when traveling with her ex-boyfriend and her true love as they were out to save the son they all shared. At least no one was getting attacked or maimed.

"We're going to have to cut our way through," Neal announced, coming to a stop. Emma immediately withdrew her cutlass, the blade coming way too close to Regina's cheek. The woman grimaced and jabbed Emma in the shoulder, who gave her a silent apology in the form of a grimace before turning back to Neal.

"Use this."

"That's mine," Neal said taking it from her. "You found it in the cave?"

"No. Hook gave it to me. Something to remember you by…"

"I never knew that pirates could be sentimental."

"Mr. Jones seems to be full of surprises," Regina said. "Lead the way, Mr. Cassidy."

He nodded and pushed forward through the brush ahead of them coming back after moments of the only sound being the slashing of leaves.

"Nervous?" Regina looked to Emma.

"What do you think? Deepest, darkest hole on this godforsaken island. Not exactly rainbows and unicorns, babe."

Emma's tone betrayed the nerves hidden under the sarcasm. Regina put a hand to her waist as they walked until they reached the place where hot jungle brush met a prison made from only the thickest branches found in Neverland. Regina's hand moved from Emma's waist to grasping her hand as they went deeper inside.

"Rainbows and unicorns," Emma mumbled to herself as a strong wind blew past them, extinguishing the light of the lanterns the two women held.

"And here we have Dark Hollow," Neal announced with a sigh.

"Who exactly lives here?" Regina questioned.

"The victims of Pan's shadow, forced to live eternity in darkness. Keep moving. You don't want to join them."

* * *

"I'm not crazy or wuss for freaking out, right?" Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand as wind blew at them. It didn't create the chill she was used to get from a breeze and it was starting to sink in a little deeper how terrible this place was.

"No, of course not, dear." The brunette frowned, fighting off the shiver crawling up her spine.

"So, we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" Emma asked sliding a bit closer to Regina at the animal noise that echoed around them.

"Yeah. And when it does, we'll be prepared." Neal pulled the coconut from his bag and walked over to a fallen tree trunk and Emma followed him.

"You wanna tell us how that coconut works?"

Neal began to explain but paused at the cawing of a bird in the distance. He glanced over at the two women and shook his head, "We light the candle, and the shadow is drawn to it. When it gets close enough, the flame will suck it in. Put the lid on…then it's trapped inside this bad boy."

Regina frowned, "I take it back. I don't want to see how this works out."

Neal rolled his eyes and ignored her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal lighter. Holding it out, he looked to Emma, "Ready?"

"No, but I guess that doesn't matter. We have to save Henry."

He nodded and proceeded to produce a flame from the lighter only to find that it didn't work. He tried it again, getting the same result. He grimaced at the lighter and tried it a little more forcefully. Regina watched him with an unimpressed expression and he immediately wanted to chalk up his lack of success to her bad vibes. After the fifth time he huffed and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Would you stop doing that?" Neal hissed at the older woman, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her brow at him, not liking his accusing tone. "Stop doing what?"

"You're…bothering me. Whatever you're doing is preventing me from getting the lighter to work."

"Do you honestly believe I have the desire to stay here anymore than you do. Right now I'd rather be going after my son not a shadow."

"You invited yourself to come along," Neal retorted making another attempt to produce a flame.

"How's it coming over there, guys?" Emma asked shifting nervously as she looked around.

"Hang on."

Regina sighed at his failed try and raised her hand. Out of impulse, Neal grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing?"

"Get your hand off of me." Regina's tone held a warning to him and he immediately let her go, clinching the offending hand at his side. "I'm lighting the candle considering we could die before you learn to work the damn thing."

"We really don't have time for this." The blonde took a step back from where she was looking. She was sure something moved in the darkness ahead of her and it was enough for her to want to leave as soon as possible.

A loud roar broke through Regina and Neal's argument and Emma startled, stumbling backward. She drew her cutlass at the dark figures flying in her direction. In one quick movement, she grabbed the coconut even though she wasn't confident in her ability to protect it in her state.

"Is that Pan's shadow?"

"Yeah, it's Pan's shadow," Neal said hurrying backward at the shadow coming for him.

"What about its friends?" Regina lit a fireball in her hand but she couldn't focus on a particular one as they clawed at the trio.

"It's controlling them!"

If it hadn't been for the dire situation, Regina would have rolled her eyes. Of course, the shadow had minions. Her thought was interrupted by a shadow driving towards Emma. Out of innate protectiveness, she jumped in front of the blonde, letting the shadow knock her into an ancient looking tree. Before she could recover, her eyes looked up to a demonic, lifeless yellow orbs staring into her, beginning to rip her shadow from her body.

"Regina!" Emma's eyes snapped to the brunette at the sound of the older woman's painful cry. She tried to move forward to help but was backed into the indention of an old tree stump. Soon after the other shadow had Neal pinned as well. Emma gasped at the sound of tearing, like someone destroying a t-shirt. Emerald eyes glanced between Neal and Regina in horror at seeing dark figures being torn from their person.

"Emma, get out of here!" Neal shouted squirming against the shadow. The blonde did give that a thought but she grimaced at herself for even considering it. She couldn't let either of them die here for a number of reasons and one of the main ones was that they were both Henry's parents. "Just go!"

She dropped the cutlass and put her hand over the candle. Frustration engulfed her as the flame from her magic refused to ignite as it had when they were back at the camp. Her hands shook and she dodged another swoop from Pan's shadow before she closed her eyes and willed an image of Regina into her mind. Her center of focus came in the vision of Regina opening the door to the mansion on the first night Emma had come to Storybrooke. Then she felt the magic. With the slightest flick of her wrist, the candle was lit. Picking up the top half of the coconut Emma lifted it up, the flame catching just the tip of Pan's shadow and sucking all three of the shadows inside. The top locked them in and Neal and Regina fell to the ground, shadows intact.

Regina pushed herself up from the dirt clutching her right arm close to her torso. She exchanged a look with Neal before the man looked over to Emma in amazement.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Me," Regina responded sitting back on her knees.

Neal thought to comment until he noticed the look in Emma's eyes. He launched forward, grabbing the coconut and softening the blonde's fall to the ground. Regina rushed over to her in concern, reaching out her hand to the younger woman's arm.

"Emma," she said to herself, sighing.

"What's wrong with her?" Neal frowned, not remembering Pan's shadow doing her much harm.

"She was shot in the stomach with arrows when we were ambushed. She was trying to go after Pan."

"Arrows?" Neal looked at her disbelievingly.

"It's not Dreamshade. It's something else. Some kind of poison. Her wounds won't heal and when she exerts herself it opens her wounds more. I can't help her." Neal didn't miss the guilt in her voice. Probably blaming herself for the incident but he also caught the concern in her voice and the look in her eyes. If he had been skeptical of Regina's care for the blonde before, it surely had just disappeared.

"Pan has dozens of poisons in his camp. The antidote is in there somewhere."

"How are you so sure?"

"I lived here for a long time. Trust me, I know." Regina looked at him doubtfully and he just sighed, handing her the coconut. "Hold this, I'll carry Emma."

"I can-"

"Don't argue, your majesty. We need to get out of here as quick as possible. Those weren't the only shadows that live here."

Regina nodded reluctantly as Neal picked Emma's unconscious body up. He led them out in silence and Regina couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few seconds. She'd never speak of how traumatizing it was to have her shadow only a few moments from being completely torn from her body.

* * *

Snow yawned as she stared into the fire. Time seemed to move slower in Neverland, which could have everything to do with the fact that the laws of physics didn't apply in this hellish realm. Even so, she had been counting the minutes that should have passed and it had been exactly forty-seven since they had returned to camp with Tink, which meant it had been much longer since her daughter had gone off with the former Evil Queen and son of the Dark One. This prospect made the brunette more than a little jumpy, so when she heard the crunching of leaves under someone's boots, her eyes shot up and then widened at the sight of Emma laying limp in Neal's arms.

"Emma!" Came her high pitched squeal, catching David's attention as well as everyone else's'.

"Where can I lay her?" Neal looked to Tink, expecting an answer despite her shock at seeing him.

"Um, up top," she said gesturing towards the treehouse. Surprisingly, after a few moments he had gotten her up there with only a slight struggle.

"Are you alright?" Hook questioned coming up behind Regina. The brunette turned to him with a crease in her brow. She shoved the coconut into his chest and nodded absently, her eyes trained up where Emma laid unconscious.

"What happened?" Snow hissed looking between Neal and Regina. She mostly tried to direct her anger at Neal as Regina seemed to be injured as well and the man was scratch free.

"I-" Regina started but Neal interrupted.

"It was me. It was my fault. We just needed to light the candle and my pride got in the way. I tried to light it myself instead of letting Regina do it and things got out of hand." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. His words dripped with an apology but not to Snow but to Regina as he looked at her. "They both got hurt because of me. I'm sorry…really sorry."

"But you got the shadow?" Hook questioned holding the coconut protectively in his hand. Neal turned to him running a hand through his hair and nodded.

"It's in there."

"Is this enough proof for you Tinkerbell?" Hook turned to her holding out the coconut.

She nodded, "You have my word…Bae? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, but most people call me Neal now." He grinned at her slightly. Hook rolled his eyes at them and was about to comment when Regina interrupted.

"You've had your reunion. Now can we focus on getting Henry?"

"Yeah…follow me," Tinkerbell nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Everyone started to follow her but as Regina moved to do the same, a hand brushed her arm. She turned around to Killian and both the Charmings, though she could've sworn they walked ahead.

"What?" Regina frowned, eyeing the trio suspiciously.

"You should get your arm looked at, love," Hook said, nodding to the arm she had held tightly against her abdomen.

"I'm fine-"

"We think you should stay here," Snow blurted out. David sighed and shook his head.

Regina didn't look amused by the outburst. If anything she looked a little offended, "Excuse me? I'm going to save my son."

"She doesn't mean not going to save Henry," David reasoned, "She means for right now. Whatever Tinkerbell's plan is; we can always tell you when we come back but…"

"We want you to stay with Emma," Snow finished.

"Are you guys coming?" Tink appeared from the brush with Neal behind her. Regina glanced at them before turning back to the three in front of her.

"You want me to stay with Emma?" she questioned skeptically.

"I doubt she'll want to see anyone else when she wakes," Snow said.

"Alright."

"Wait what's wrong with Emma?" Tink asked, brow creased in concern.

"She was hit with one of Pan's arrows," Neal explained. "It's not Dreamshade but it's some kind of poison. I promised to find the antidote when we get to Pan's camp. Maybe you have something to relieve the pain at least…"

"I might have something," the blonde agreed turning towards the treehouse above them. Regina glanced to Emma's parents who gave her an approving nod to follow, as if she really needed it. The brunette didn't hesitate to follow.

Once she reached the top, Tink was already riffling through small bottles. Her eyes fell to Emma laid on the cot against the left wall. Her head was soaked with sweat and clearly her fever was infecting her sleep as she flinched lightly. Regina moved over to the blonde and sat down on the edge, sweeping damp curls from the younger woman's face. At her touch, Emma's frown softened.

"This should work for now." Tink stared into the bottle in her hand before walking over to Regina and handing it to her. The brunette eyed her warily but reached for the vial anyway for the sake of Emma's health and nothing more.

"This won't kill her will it?" the former queen questioned. The sarcasm was dripping from her voice and Tink rolled her eyes.

"I'm not out to kill your true love. I just want her to get me off this damn island. Who brings you happiness isn't my concern…not anymore."

"Will you ever get over it?" the brunette huffed. She received no reply and the blonde started to exit the treehouse, not before saying, "She needs to drink all of it for it to have any effect on her." Regina nodded after her and turned back to Emma.

She lifted the potion to Emma's lips and forced the liquid down the younger woman's throat. After a moment of complete silence, the blonde stirred. She coughed, groaning and attempting to bat away the warm hand on her face. She gave up shortly, choosing to snuggle into it more.

"You're still an idiot, Miss Swan," she said softly, stroking her flushed cheek with her the pad of her thumb.

"You're such a nice person to wake up to," Emma murmured beginning to open her eyes. The brunette smiled at her. "What happened?"

"You caught the shadow, dear."

"Is Tinkerbell going to help us?"

"Yes, she is."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"There was a group vote that said I should stay with you while they figure things out."

"Gives us alone time," Emma smirked, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. Regina looked at her affectionately while also still managing a head shake. "I could really use a kiss right now, y'know? I'd feel much better."

"Would you now?"

Emma nodded eagerly, "Definitely."

"You need rest, Emma."

"I also need kisses from a certain queen." Emma grinned at the frown on the former queen's face. Her amusement fell away as her eyes fell to the arm the older woman held protectively against her stomach. She pushed herself ignoring both her body and Regina's silent protest and pulled the woman closer, gently touching her arm. "What happened?"

"It's fine…I'm fine."

"No, you're in pain. I can see it." The blonde captured her chin between her index finger and thumb, forcing their eyes to meet. "I know when you're lying to me, Regina."

"I fell on it the wrong way. It just stings, it's not an issue."

"Let me try to heal it for you," Emma pleaded reaching for the injured limb. Regina moved away from her hands and the blonde frowned. "Regina…"

"I just barely taught you to light a fire. Healing someone is an entirely different endeavor. No offense, but in your inexperience, you could take my arm off for all we know."

"I guess you're right." Her shoulders slumped, she glanced around, "But there's got to be something that can help."

"Emma."

"Need something that can double as a sling…"

"Emma," Regina said again. The blonde looked at her curiously, "Come here."

She moved as close as she could without practically sitting in the brunette's lap. Regina took her hand and rested them both in her lap. Emma tilted her head in confusion. The brunette gave her no explanation for her request and out of relief and many other feelings, knowing today was the day to return to Storybrooke without question, she leaned in close to the blonde until their lips were pressed against each other. Emma didn't question it or reject it and only advanced the kiss.

"What was that for?" Emma asked when Regina pulled back.

Again she received no answer, Regina only pushing her backwards onto the small cot. Emma's eyes widened at the many thoughts of what the older woman was wanting out of this alone time. She obeyed the silent command and held her breath unintentionally watching Regina move over her. Every thought imaginable ran through her head until she was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of the older woman's body on top of her own. Their legs tangled together, breathing in unison, Emma looked up into brown orbs staring at her.

"Is this okay?" Regina asked.

"I don't…know what this is but…yeah. It's…it's fine." Emma bit the inside of her cheek, scolding herself for stupidly stumbling over her words.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Swan," she said smirking. Emma opened her mouth to deny it but the other woman held up her hand to stop her. The mayor gently laid her head against Emma's chest, finding comfort in the feeling of her breathing and the sound of her heart beating.

Any words she thought to say died on Emma's tongue as she relaxed at the warmth of the brunette's body on top of hers. She rested one hand on her back and Regina moved to entwine their fingers as their arms hung off the side of the cot. Feeling a new sense of safety and relief overtake her, she leaned forward slightly pressing a soft kiss to the brown mane splayed over her chest.

"Regina-"

"Just have this moment with me, dear," came the sleepily response. Emma instantly understood, knowing that the woman hadn't closed her eyes for even a minute in the past 48 hours.

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up."


	12. Chapter 12

"Your Majesty, we have a…" Hook paused. "…plan…"

The two women were fast asleep in an unwavering embrace on the uncomfortable cot. He knew all too well what being trapped on Neverland could do to a person's sleeping habits. Clearly, neither of them had gotten much shut eye and having some time to get a little in now would make a big difference for what was to come.

He glanced over to a pile in the corner and grabbed a blanket, quickly straightening it out over them and making his exit. As he came down from the treehouse, all eyes fell to him expectantly. The Charmings looked as if they were expecting him to be traumatized and for a moment he could've sworn Neal had as well.

"Well…?" Tink questioned.

"Give them an hour," he replied dismissively.

"An hour? I don't care what kind of christening of their relationship they're doing, I want to get off this island." Hook bit back a laugh at the cringe that Snow gave.

"Whatever you all are thinking, you can stop," Hook sighed, sitting down on a log. "They're exhausted. They are both sleeping…fully clothed."

"Sleeping-"

"Tinkerbell before you go any further, I'm sure the last thing you want is for the two leaders of this escape to be so tired they make a mistake." He pulled out his flask and removed the cap. "You decide if you want to wake them up now. Be my guest."

"He's right," Snow said looking between David and the fairy. "Them being drop dead tired won't help Henry."

"If we give it an hour, Pan won't up and disappear again will he?"

"No." The pirate gave a single nod, tipping back his flask. "Just an hour."

"Fine," the blonde woman huffed, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked off. Neal looked after her and then glanced to the other three. Finding nothing else important for him to do there, he decided to follow after her. Hook watched him leave before going back to his drinking.

"I guess you should know this," he started sounding uncomfortable with the topic immediately.

"Know what?" the prince questioned.

"There is a chance Pan's gotten to the boy."

"Meaning what?"

"That the lad has believed the lies Pan's been feeding him. I'm not saying that's the case but in the event that it is, expect to be here a lot longer than you planned."

"I don't like the sound of that," Snow said turning to her husband worriedly. "What if Henry _has_ fallen into Pan's trap?"

"We're not thinking like that. Henry believes in us. We'll get him out of here like we promised." The blond man looked confident and firmly believed it. For the first time, Snow wasn't so sure herself.

* * *

Emma groaned at the suddenly vanishing of heat that was on top of her. She sat up and scrubbed at her eyes, squinting as she looked around. Her eyes caught a blur directly in front of her and focused in on the form. Blinking a couple of times, she found Regina looking at her with a small smirk on her face.

"What?" Emma closed her eyes again suddenly feeling an ache in her forehead.

"You look…I don't know the word…something about the way you look when you first wake up," Regina shrugged lightly handing her a shirt. She took it without question seeing as she'd been magicking them clothes whenever she figured a new day had started. She pulled it on over her head with her eyes still closed as she yawned and Regina grinned at her.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head. She wanted the brunette to come up with the word she was looking for even though she was sure she knew what she wanted to say. It was obviously in the list of words Regina banned from her own vocabulary.

"What was that you were going to say?" Emma grinned playfully. "Was the word you were looking for…adorable?"

"No."

"Cute…?"

"Definitely not."

"Drop dead gorgeous?"

"Absolutely." The blonde frowned at the sarcasm and launched forward to kiss the amusement off the woman's face. Before Regina could reciprocate, Emma flinched away. She put a hand against her forehead. The former queen looked at her in concern, grabbing her wrist gently, "Are you in pain?"

"No…no. I think it's just a headache or something."

"Lay back."

"Huh?" Emma scrunched up her nose in confusion as well as trying to find some sort of relief. Regina rolled her eyes and pulled the blonde forward, forcing her to comply with her demand. Carelessly, Emma let herself be pulled down to where her head laid in the older woman's lap. The question she had died on her tongue when she felt soft fingers begin to massage soothing circles into her temples. Her eyes slipped closed quickly, not minding falling into another decent sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay enough for this?" the brunette asked softly as to not make the younger woman think she had to open her eyes.

Emma sighed contently before responding lazily, "I'm beyond ready to get our son back, Regina."

"That wasn't my question, Miss Swan."

"I don't think any of us will ever really be physically ready to take on Pan and a couple dozen Lost Boys."

"As much as I agree, I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about _you_."

"I feel fine Regina…aside from the sudden headache."

"I don't believe you but I doubt there's anything I can do to stop you."

"Damn right you can't…how's your arm?"

"I can move it better now. Only slightly. It's probably just a sprain like I said."

"Rise and shine, love birds." Regina turned to the exit of the treehouse to see Hook finishing his climb up the ladder. Emma removed her head from the brunette's lap and then she propped herself on her elbows to glance at him. He stopped his movements at the two pairs of eyes staring at him. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Nah, not really." Emma shrugged tiredly and stood up from the cot with Regina following closely.

"Alright well I believe all the details of the plan have been sorted. Come down for brunch if you like," he said sarcastically. Regina rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Brunch?" Emma murmured to herself. The brunette looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not serious...," Regina said flatly.

"What time of day is that?"

"I don't know…11." Hook started thinking about it himself and the former queen sighed heavily. She thought for a moment how odd the universe's choice in her true love was and how she was slowly becoming something of friends with Captain Hook of all people. And they were both seemingly cursed with being idiots sometimes, if not all the time.

"How long have we been out?" Emma asked.

"An hour or so-" his eyes widened shortly at the sound of swords being drawn below them. Emma and Regina, as usual, were immediately headed towards the danger but he stopped them with a raise of his hand. "Cautiously, savior. Whether you admit it or not, your fragile cargo."

He went down the ladder and the pair followed without a second thought. They were expecting an army of Lost Boys but instead they found Gold. Emma narrowed her eyes at him walking away passed Hook with his sword drawn and stepping up beside Neal.

"Nice of you to join us again, Crocodile," Hook said.

"I see you've made such progress in my absence. A fairy? Really?" the imp sneered. Tink clenched her fists tightly, knuckles turning white instantly. "Unlike you I've made some sort of _actual_ progress. Pandora's Box. Open the lid, no more Pan…forever."

"You came here with my father?" Neal asked turning to Emma.

"Well, it wasn't like I had many choices for Neverland experts, so yeah."

"Your father is the Dark One?" Tink questioned looking the older man from head to toe.

"Yeah and he's not getting anywhere near Henry."

"Bae," Rumple sighed.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Emma looked between father and son suspiciously. Regina did much the same, knowing nothing good ever came from putting too much faith in Rumpelstiltskin…and any children that he may have procreated.

"There's a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him; he came here to kill him."

If there was one person that disliked silences, this was the worst kind to be trapped in. Everyone seemed to take a step back but kept their hands firmly on their weapons.

"Everything I've done was to protect Henry. To rescue him from Pan."

Hook raised his sword at him, not buying his claim for a moment. There was always something more to the crocodile to him. This time was no different from all the others.

"It all makes sense. You left before we even made sure," Emma stated, everything seeming to make sense now. "You wanted to get to Henry first before us."

"So no one could stop you," Hook added. Snow and David raised their weapons in his direction.

"…So you can kill him," Regina muttered, narrowing her eyes sharply at her former master.

"It's not going to happen. Not unless you go through us first." Emma drew her sword and Rumple sighed at the human wall in his way of his plan.

"You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you," Regina scoffed.

He turned to her specifically, "Without me you will fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"But we can't trust you," Neal countered sharply.

"If I could give you my dagger I would, but I can't."

"You have a point…but you can give me Pandora's Box. I don't have to trust you if I can stop you."

"Son…" the older man started before pausing. He looked between each other them and decidedly stepped forward, causing a rise in suspicion as he did. Unexpectedly, he reached his hand out to Neal, placing the box in his hand.

"Look at me," Neal demanded. His father seemed to obey willingly. "You so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"We're going to get Henry. Now." Regina was the first to start walking off. Not even a moment later the group was behind her, leaving Rumple silently standing there. Neal watched them go ahead before moving to follow when Rumple stepped in the way.

"Look you may think you know who you're up against but you don't."

"Then tell me." Neal gave him a very tapered chance to argue with his request. What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father."

"What does that mean?"

"That's all you need to know," he said dismissively, putting out his hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

"We're here," Tink announced, looking to Emma first.

"Then it's time." The fairy silently agreed. She was still very certain this was a suicide mission but they had managed to find a few reassuring add-ons to the plan. It was crazy but it was solid enough. "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. Grab Henry. In and out. Simple. You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded," Neal nodded.

"You mind if I…" Rumple began, pulling Hook's sword from his hip and walking forward. "Borrow this. You said no magic and I agreed but I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I on the other hand," Hook retorted. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Here," David interrupted his complaint, tossing him another cutlass. "In case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry," Emma breathed out.

Regina walked forward to her as the rest of them got in position. She touched Emma's arm gently, "Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

"I'm fine."

"Emma, I'm being serious. If you get hurt…"

"I'll be fine. I am fine. Whatever Tink gave you worked. You wouldn't even know I got gutted by a few arrows."

"That's not funny," Regina frowned.

Emma pecked her on the lips, pushing some hair behind her ear, "I promise you, I'm okay."

Regina nodded stiffly trailing behind her reluctantly.

"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Rumple was asking as they joined the rest of the group.

Neal glanced at him and then back to the Lost Boys in the camp ahead of them, "No."

"I'll do it," Regina offered. No one protested and Rumple gritted his teeth at the fact.

"You remember the spell?" he asked mockingly. She glared at him, flexing her fingers with restraint. Emma sighed shaking her head, watching as the brunette waved her hand. Purple magic shimmered over the camp, the boys subsequently falling into a deep slumber.

They all emerged from the outskirts of the camp, expecting something to happen. Anything. There was nothing though. Neal kept a firm hand on the box as several eyes searched around the camp. Emma and Regina exchanged a look at the eerie silence around them.

"Where's Pan?" Neal questioned no one in particular.

"I don't know." Emma looked around hoping maybe one of the boys had been Henry. "Henry?"

"He's gotta be somewhere," David sighed.

"Help!"

Hook and Neal looked at each other silently asking if the other had heard it. Then it was repeated and Emma took off in the direction of the voice. Regina and Neal were behind her in an instant.

Emma turned right and slowed down coming up to a crudely made cage with a person trapped inside. A girl. She walked up to the cage and squatted down in front of the cage to meet the girl eye to eye. She distinctly remembered there being no girls on this island and from the look of shock on the girl's face she had been previously sure there was no one over like 16 on this island.

"You're an adult," the girl gasped.

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son."

The girl got no chance to respond before rustling sounded behind them. Emma turned to Neal appearing with Regina and Rumple behind him.

"Wendy?" Neal looked surprised but the girl only frowned at him.

"Do I know you?"

"It's Baelfire."

"Bae?"

"You two know each other?" Emma questioned stepping away from the cage. Neal nodded, grabbing a pocket knife from his bag and cutting the ropes on the cage door.

"Can it really be you?" Wendy questioned in shock. They hugged much to everyone's confusion, especially Emma's. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Neal pulled back from her with his forehead creased in concern and curiosity.

"Well…I…I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"I couldn't bare for you to be without a family…not after you told us both your mother and father were dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Rumple asked in disbelief. Regina quirked an eyebrow at him. Surely he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Easier than telling the truth: my own father abandoned me."

* * *

"Wendy, since you've been here. Have you seen my son? His name is Henry," Neal asked.

"You have a son?" Wendy grinned.

"Yeah…Pan needs his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the Truest Believer?" Emma questioned, squeezing Regina's hand as the woman tensed with impatience.

"No…I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart," Wendy replied quickly.

Someone wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"She's lying. Where is he?" Rumple asked harshly stepping forward. David and Neal moved to stop him quickly as the blonde curled backwards away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" the prince pushed him backwards. Emma eyed the interaction, sparing side glances to Wendy.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize the burden. She knows where Henry is."

Neal turned to her, "Is that true?"

Regina's hand tightened around Emma's fingers and the blonde squirmed in her hold. She put her free arm around the brunette to calm her down and luckily her touch was grounding for the former queen. Her muscles relaxed but it didn't take any hostility from her narrowed eyes. Though Emma was just relieved her hand could breathe again for the moment.

"You don't understand…" Wendy started.

Emma winced at the suffocating grip that overtook her hand again. She glanced to Regina who was fuming, "You're helping Pan?"

"He's keeping John and Michael alive…only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," Rumple inserted.

"Why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

"Because your brothers have put their trust in me…" There were a few skeptically raised eyebrows pointed in the older man's direction. "Without them I wouldn't have gotten the box that will trap Pan forever."

"They're okay?"

"For now. And only if we succeed."

"Wendy, we will save John and Michael but I really need your help. Please."

She looked at Neal and then to Rumple and took a deep breath. Her eyes fell to Regina and Emma and even though Regina's stare was a bit unnerving, Emma's gaze seemed to be reassuring. She turned back to Neal and sighed, "Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic. It's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Hook questioned.

"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does, he will be immortal. All powerful."

Snow and David exchanged a look with each other, thinking back to their conversation hours ago. They both glanced to Hook who was far from happy about being right.

"And what happens to Henry?" Emma asked, dreading the answer despite her urge to know.

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

Emma's hand fell away from Regina's lower back as she stood slowly. She walked to the side silently worrying her bottom lip incessantly. Regina looked after her, wanting to comfort the woman but the only thing that would comfort either of them would be finding Henry before Pan could take his heart.

"How do we stop Pan?" David asked hurriedly.

"He took him to Skull Island. You haven't got much time," Wendy informed looking guiltily over to Emma nervously pacing to herself.

"Then we stay behind," he said to Snow. She nodded her agreement. "Someone needs to be here to guard the Lost Boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind," Emma sighed turning to the group.

"Someone has to watch them," Hook said. "They may be boys but they're vicious like Pan. I have a feeling if Pan's convinced Henry, there's nothing we can do. He'll only listen to reason...from his parents."

"They're right, Emma." Snow catches her daughter's eyes. She tentatively places a hand on Regina's shoulder and the older woman tenses. Emma sees her jaw stiffen and hopes the contact doesn't result in anything fatal. "You and Regina and Neal, bring Henry home. Tell him we love him."

"But-"

"Swan, go get your son," Hook said with his best attempt at being assuring. Then he turned to Neal and Regina, "I'll find the antidote. Don't worry, it's here."

* * *

Upon first stepping off the small boat that got them onto the island, Emma noticed distinct prints in the dirt, "These are Henry's shoes." She followed the prints slowly looking up the steps. Rumple stayed behind.

"Wendy was right…they're here," Emma said hopefully walking forward only to be knocked backwards in a flip. The force put her on her back in under three seconds and Rumple found himself smirking being the only to have noticed the magic as Neal and Regina looked concerned over the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked.

"Emma…" Regina sighed tiredly, running her palm over the younger woman's cheek. The blonde sat herself up quickly and feeling an uncomfortable stinging in the middle of her back.

"Well that woke me up." Emma blinked a few times, getting over the unpleasantness of the surprise.

"Are you alright?" Regina was about ready to put Emma away in a padded room aboard the ship with how many times the blonde kept being on the receiving end of unexpected surprises.

"I'm good. I'm fine."

"What was that?" Neal asked his father.

"Pan cast a protection spell."

"You knew?" Regina frowned.

"You didn't?" Rumple sneered.

Regina rolled her eyes, "There has to be a way to break it," she said, conjuring a fireball. She threw it at the field and it bounced back towards her. They all ducked watching it disintegrate against the rock wall behind the older woman.

"Careful with that, would ya?" Neal exclaimed flicking off the tiny sparks still lingering from it.

"Well I'm definitely not going to try. All I can do is light campfires and candles," Emma said lamely.

"Try all you want but Pan's magic is too powerful at least for you," Rumple said pointing to Regina who looked a bit surprised, if not a little distraught as well. The expression grew even more as she watched him step through the protection spell with no problem.

"Wha-"

"How did you do that?" Emma interrupted her confused lover.

"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering."

"And you don't have one," Neal stated. "You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off."

"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do."

"You really did come here to save Henry."

"I gave you my trust with that box, now I need you to give it back."

Neal reached out to give it to him but Regina snatched it away, "Hey!"

"Regina," Emma warned.

The brunette sighed looking between the imp and the box. She walked up to him with the barrier still separating them. Holding the box up she said, "You better come through Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You understand me?"

He grinned, plucking the box from her hand, "Well a simple good luck would have sufficed."

Moments after he disappeared, Regina began pacing impatiently. Emma stayed planted in her spot with Neal watching from his seat on a rock. The blonde sighed deeply before turning around and catching the other woman as she walked by and grabbed her, forcing her to be still. She smiled softly at the older woman who looked into her eyes worriedly.

"It's going to be okay," Emma whispered, pulling her into an embrace and resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. The brunette surrendered to it and wrapped her hands across Emma's back. She pressed a kiss to the blonde's ear and Neal cleared his throat causing them to pull apart quickly, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"Are you really?" Regina asked flatly.

"Actually…even an idiot like myself can see you two are good together. I'm happy for the both of you but I don't think any of our families will be complete without getting Henry back."

"What are we supposed to do now? Wait?"

"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?"

"Do you think we'd just be here waiting around if I knew that…And frankly after going to catch Pan's shadow I'm not sure I want to know what it takes to remove one's shadow."

"The moon." Both of them looked at Emma strangely before following her stare to the giant orb in the sky over them.

"The moon?" Regina questioned curiously, wondering what she could be thinking of.

"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?"

"You mean like an eclipse? Is that even possible?" Neal asked.

"Maybe," Regina said thinking.

"So?" Emma looked hopeful again and Regina was tired of her quickly being disappointed by obstacles every time she dared look hopeful about something.

"I'll need help." Regina looked at the blonde expectantly. "You think you're up for it?"

"You need help with…magic?"

"No. It requires a lot of magic."

"Oh right. Yeah definitely."

"Follow my lead."

* * *

"Hello, laddie. I see you come bearing gifts."

"Where's Henry?" Rumple questioned glancing around the empty space.

"Oh you mean my great-grandson. You still haven't told the others who I really am. Not even your own son. Why?" Pan walked a circle around him slowly. Rumple kept his eyes trained on him the entire way.

"Because you're nothing but a coward."

"Now if that were true I'd already be in that box."

"You don't think I can do it? You let me inside just to taunt me?" He asked curiously.

"No. To see you again. To give you one last chance. Stay with me." Rumple tilted his head, not believing him in the least. "Let this go. Let's start over."

Though he gave no second thoughts to any of the choices he's made, he knew to be wary of…men like himself. He knew the type. The father issues that ran through his bloodline like a parasite. The well placed lack of trust put in himself and his own father. A father that now stood before him in a form centuries younger than the both of them because he wanted to fly.

"You think I want to be with you? That I could ever forgive you after you abandoned me?"

"I'm disappointed Rumple. After all these years I thought you'd be more…understanding. Considering you did the same thing to your son. You traded Baelfire for the power a dagger and I traded you for youth." Pan stepped closer. "We're a lot more alike than you care to admit."

"We are nothing alike."

"Of course we are and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Neither one of us was cut out to be a father."

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. I spent my life trying to find him, trying to get him back. And what did you do? You forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you. Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?!"

"Don't think for a moment I believed it's because you cared for me," Rumple laughed.

"But I do. All you have to do is put down that box and you'll see it's true. We can make the fresh start you always wanted together. Just as we planned."

"Oh I'm gonna make a fresh start. Just not with you."

Rumple felt somewhat satisfaction at the worriedly look on Pan's face. The thought of finally being rid of such an overwhelming burden, it was almost freeing. He waved his hand over Pandora's box. That relief soon collapsed as the object refused to respond.

"I don't understand…"

"Because you don't have it," Pan smirked holding the object that Rumple was sure was in his hands and was supposed to work.

"You switched them," he muttered looking between the two boxes.

"Follow the lady. Still having trouble believing. In Neverland, all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake." Pan chuckled mockingly. "But the real one. Well…let's see what it can do."

Their eyes met briefly before Pan waved his hand over the box. Rumple reached out, too late for it to make any difference. Red smoke emitted from the device swarming him like flies leaving him instead paralyzed.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. You had your chance. The choice was yours."

The red smoke as well as Rumple disappeared into the object, his fate sealed at the whirs and clicks of the box as it closed in Pan's hand.

In the quiet Pan turned it over in his hand until familiar footsteps echoed the room. He smirked before sitting the box down and turning to the boy ready to sacrifice himself for the 'island'.

"It's time Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked.

"You must give me your heart, Henry…the heart of the truest believer."

"You mean…I have to believe."

Pan chuckled, "No, Henry. I mean you need to give me your heart."

"But... what will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes."

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too."

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you're right. There is a price." The older boy paused. "You have to stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?"

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that." Henry nodded almost proudly but something nagging him in the back of his mind made his confidence falter.

"Then they'd be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?"

"Yes," he replied, albeit hesitantly, he nodded.

"Then let me help you," Pan reached over casting a glowing red enchantment over his right hand. He glanced up and received a nod of encouragement.

In one sharp movement the brunette forced his hand into his chest, gasping at the intrusion, and pulled his heart from his body. At first glance it was a very interesting looking object but he had no time to study it before yelling and footsteps came their way.

"Henry wait!" Neal shouted. The boy looked to his supposedly deceased father. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?"

"I am buddy," Neal nodded with a smile. "And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you."

"Oh pleasure to see you too Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen. Lovely couple don't you think?"

Henry frowned at his choice of words before looking between his two mothers and then down to their hands light brushing each other…purposely. And he also took notice to the way his brunette mother held her arm close to her body…how tired they both looked. His eagerness to do as Pan wanted faded ever so slightly.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you," Emma said gently, eyeing the older boy as he smirked directly at her. Regina unconsciously moved closer to her feeling there was something he was planning and it involved Emma.

"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you."

"You don't sound too sure Henry."

"Heroes have to make sacrifices. I have to save magic with my heart."

"Not every hero has to die, Henry," Regina started softly. Without a second thought she let her hand slip into Emma's. The blonde tensed with nervousness for a moment before relaxing. "Your mother is proof of that. She is a hero."

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them," Pan whispered into his ear.

"You called Emma my mom?" Henry seemed confused and it wasn't as though he was opposing the connection he was beginning to realized had formed between his two mothers.

"Yes, Henry." Regina smiled encouragingly.

"Remember, every hero gets tested Henry," Pan spoke again.

"Kid, I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it. Not if you aren't sure." Emma took a step forward and Pan felt it. He felt Henry's want to give heart weaken. He couldn't have that. He couldn't let the lost girl be a savior on his island. His hand twitched, fingers curling inward aggressively.

"But-" Emma hissed painfully, bending at the waist. Her hold on Regina's hand released and the older woman put an arm around her waist and on her back to hold her up. Neal touched her shoulder lightly meeting eyes with Regina. Henry's brow furrowed in concern, "Emma?"

"Henry, look at me," Emma said. Pan clenched his fist tighter and she groaned in pain. Regina felt something damp against her hand and began to worry her cheek. Her eyes caught sight of Pan again and she instantly knew that's what had been on his mind. His hand was moving and she was sure he was causing this.

"You can save her Henry, if you save the island," Pan said. "I don't know why you would want to however. They've all lied to you. They won't stop. That's what adults do. Lie. They don't care about Neverland, Henry."

"Henry," Emma tried biting back the pain quaking her body. "I'm sorry. I have lied to you and I'm sorry for that. I've let you down…so many times. I'm trying harder now, to do right by you this once. Please don't do this. Pan is lying to you. You'll die and I'll die. You're the hero, Henry. You know the right thing. You do."

Pan glanced to the hourglass weighing heavily on him as it approached its last grain of sand, "Henry, magic is the only thing that can save her. You have to do it. It's your choice not theirs."

"We believe in you Henry," Neal said.

"Because we love you," Emma smiled leaning into Regina more.

"You have to choose now. We're running out of time," Pan said.

"I…I…" He looked between his blonde mother and the hourglass. He turned to Pan reaching out slightly to him. If he saved magic she would be okay. It made the most sense. He moved to force it into the older boy's chest until he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was only a second or two, but it felt like minutes. It felt like there was more time. It was faint but it made things clear. Why? He wasn't sure but it made things different.

Pan twisted his wrist and in turn Emma gasped, falling to her hands in knees to take a breath. He'd plan to get rid of her just as he gained his immortality. To him as Henry moved, the heart was already in his chest so it meant nothing to put the blonde out of her misery since choices no longer mattered. Though he didn't count on Henry's hesitation. He was wary of magic just as much as he found it interesting.

"No," Henry shouted taking several steps back. "I can't."

"Henry, the island will die if you don't," Pan glanced to the hourglass, panic rising as his end was approaching. "Give me the heart. You have to save the magic. The Lost Boys. The belief."

Neal launched forward, grabbing his son watching as Pan froze in his place. Hand outstretched, reaching for the heart and the last grain of sand dropped. Unfortunately, so did Emma. Regina knelt down next to her shaking her shoulder in concern.

"No!" Pan yelled.

His hand began to crumble first causing a steady stream of ash, as death traveled his body. Neal and Henry watched in shock as he disintegrated into nothing. Regina only looked up at the thud that echoed the room. A heart hollow and yet heavy with darkness and suppressed regret laid on top of the pile of ashes. Neal put Henry back onto his feet, putting a hand to his head as he turned around to see what was left of Pan.

"It's over," Neal muttered, suddenly interrupted by cracking. They all turned to the hourglass. Jagged cracks spreading like a wildfire covered the glass. The man's face dropped and he threw his body over Henry's, "Watch out!"

The glass exploded outward and Regina covered Emma as best she could. Shards and sand rained down on them but it became clear it would do no harm as the shards turned to specks of gold and a wave of green magic rippled through the air flying far into the sea ahead.

"What just happened?" Henry asked shaking off the sand with his heart still in his hands.

"I don't know but I think we should leave," Neal said glancing around before turning to him, "Hey, buddy. How about we get that back in your chest?"

Henry looked down at the beating heart in his hand and nodded. Neal knelt down in front of him and took the organ gently, pressing it against Henry's shirt and then slowly pushing it forward. The boy shivered and shook his shoulders out at the sensation like a shot of adrenaline was pumped through him but he gave it no thought as he flew into his father.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into his shoulder.

"No. Don't be. You're a hero and you want to save everyone and everything, but you made the right choice," Neal assured hugging him firmly. Henry nodded until his eyes fell to his brunette mother still hovering over Emma's unconscious form grazed with sand. He pulled away and silently directed his father's attention to the blonde.

"Mom?" he questioned. "Is Emma okay?"

The older woman looked up to her son and smiled widely, pulling him into a suffocating hug. He returned it without hesitation but pulled away for the sake of getting his question answered. The older woman glanced to Neal, "She's breathing but I don't know for how long."

"Is she going to die?" Henry questioned, dread overcoming him.

"No, Henry. She's going to be just fine. I promise."

"We need to get back to the boat," Neal supplied distractedly.

"Wait," Regina paused. "Where's Gold?"

Neal knew instantly where to turn his eyes connecting with the sand mound a few feet away. He hurried over and pulled the box from the ground and tucked it into his bag. Regina gave no protest to it and didn't feel the need to question how he knew the imp was in there.

With the wave of her hand they all disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

A cloud of purple smoke engulfed the deck of the ship and faded quickly revealing four forms in the center of the boat. Although, Snow and Charming's attention snapped away from the Lost Boys talking amongst themselves with a look of relief in their eyes, and fell to Emma's unconscious body that made a small thud against the deck floor.

"Emma!" Snow shouted rushing over to them. David took notice but was conflicted at the sight of his grandson in full health and his daughter once again passed out after a dangerous mission with Regina and Neal. Although before he could make the decision himself Henry threw himself into the man's abdomen. He embraced him without hesitation, kissing the top of his head but still looking over to Emma in serious concern.

"What happened?" Hook questioned walking up to Regina.

"Pan. He…the poison reacted to his magic. She's still alive." Neal announced as he leaned down and easily picked his ex-girlfriend up into his arms.

Regina didn't even react to the action and simply looked expectantly at Tinkerbell, they had clearly successfully completed the task of convincing the Lost Boys onto the ship, but the brunette sincerely hoped that they hadn't forgot about one of the most important things they had to do.

Tinkerbell stared at the former Evil Queen for a moment, before her senses seemed to catch up with what was happening and she reached into her bag to reveal a scroll that wasn't exactly what the brunette was hoping for but certainly very needed regardless

Regina frowned at the object and Hook stepped in to explain, "It turned out Pan didn't have any antidotes to his poisons but he had scrolls of ingredients to them."

The brunette took the parchment in Tink's hand and unrolled it, quickly scanning the crude hand writing. After a moment of looking over it, she sighed and closed it.

"Well…?"

"She's going to be okay right…I was supposed to be the hero." Regina glanced ahead of her at Henry's voice, softly hoping for a positive answer.

Regina put an arm around him and squeezed his shoulder before looking over to Hook, "She's going to be just fine. I promise."

"Well, crew. We have royalty on board." Hook turned to Henry, "Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor. Captain's quarters."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Regina gently pulled him along, following behind Neal as he carried Emma below deck. Henry stopped her, pulling on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I want to make sure Emma's okay."

"Well, we can tuck her in tonight." The older brunette grinned lovingly, leading him to where Neal had walked Emma.

He laid her down gently, hesitating to let her go before he leaned over to kiss her forehead. As he turned he paused, gauging Regina's reaction. She didn't seem bothered by it so he nodded shortly to them both, giving Henry a bear hug.

Ruffling his hair, he requested, "Get some rest, Henry."

"I will, dad."

"Good boy." Neal kissed his head and patted him on the shoulder. He started off down the hall, adding over his shoulder, "Listen to your mother."

Henry nodded but frowned. He turned around in the doorway watching as his brunette mother pulled the blankets over Emma and moved the hair hanging in her face. He had already sensed something had changed between all of his parents. They were civil as a group but in the short time he'd even seen his birth mother conscious it was obvious there was something different about the relationship that had apparently formed between his mothers.

Silently, he sat down on the cot across from where the blonde laid. Just as he did, Emma opened her eyes to her lover worriedly hovering over her. She grinned weakly, reaching out to touch her like she wasn't really there. Regina grabbed her shaking hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Henry..." She spoke softly and Regina strained to hear her.

"He's fine."

"...saved him..."

"Yes, you saved him," Regina said leaning to the side to give her a look at the boy behind her. Emma turned her head, spotting him instantly. He waved tentatively at her and she smiled back before looking to the older woman again. "You've been enough of a hero for today, Swan, now it's time to rest...and quickly before your parents come in."

"Regina," she scolded playfully. The blonde received a smile in return. "So how am I?"

"You're going to be fine. All they found at the camp was ingredients to the poison's antidote but that'll be easy once we get back to Storybrooke."

"Let me know when we're home?"

"Of course." Regina nodded and Emma leaned up, kissing her softly before laying back down. She closed her eyes reluctantly. She wanted to fight off her tiredness to be with her family but she had quickly underestimated the power of exhaustion. Regina watched her fall into a fitful sleep, covering her up to her shoulders with the blanket laying across her waist.

"Mom?" Henry observed them closely. The older woman turned to him curiously. "What happened between you and Emma?"

"What do you mean, Henry?"

"You're nice to her and you guys just…kissed."

"It's a long story." Regina started, sitting next to him as she tucked her aching arm against her stomach. He gave her a look. "You mind if I give you the short version?"

He shook his head and gave her an encouraging smile.

"In a moment where I thought I was going to lose Emma, I couldn't go any longer without telling her how I truly felt about her."

"And how do you feel about her?"

"I love her very much. Unfortunately, I only let myself realize that until now. Is that…is that alright with you? Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I mean…I need time to think about it," he shrugged. Regina nodded eagerly in agreement. "That would defeat the whole point in me trying to be a hero. It makes sense really. Emma's the savior and she's supposed to defeat the Evil Queen."

Regina flinched at him referring to her as the Evil Queen and probably for the first time since he had started the whole fairytale thing, he noticed it. The words hurt. The title stung like venom. She forced her gaze into her lap and Henry quickly amended his statement, "I mean who you were before. To defeat the Evil Queen Emma has to save you, Regina Mills."

"Save me?" The older brunette questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, to defeat the Evil Queen the savior has to save Regina so that the darkness goes away. It's obvious, mom."

"I see." Regina laughed tenderly at his logic and hugged him close. "You've also done enough today as well. Let's get you to those royal commendations."

They exited quietly, disappearing down the hall. Hook nodded to them as they passed, Regina offering a silently thank you. As soon as they disappeared to his quarters, he turned on his heel preparing to return topside.

"You gotta admit it's a little strange a few dozen people can be civil to the evil queen." Neal silently showed up behind him, arms folded as he looked the pirate over. Hook paused in his movements and glanced over his shoulder. "And she's civil in return."

"Well, I'm not too sure what it is between us but Regina has become like a friend on this journey. Always best to come back with any kind of treasure you can."

"A pirate satisfied with something other than women and gold…?"

"Don't forget rum, mate. Never forget rum." Hook laughed. "Never thought you'd see the day?"

"Not in a million years."

"A million years? I don't plan on being here that long."

"Yeah that'd be pushing the immortality thing a little wouldn't it?" Neal leaned against the wall picking with his fingers as he quickly glanced around them. "Anyway, I also wouldn't think you'd have kind words for Regina after taking what you're after."

"What I'm after?" the pirate seemed confused before the look on Neal's face told it all. He nodded in understanding. "Ah, Swan. I learned my lessons for going after those who are already in love. It'd do me no good to continue and have Regina on my ass for it. I'm happy for them actually…but you on the other hand. Sore feelings?"

"No. When you see the way Regina looks at Emma, you know you never had a chance even if you got there first. Surprisingly, I'm okay with that too."

"Welcome to the No Swan Club."

"Yeah, well I didn't come here for that. I wanted to thank you, Killian."

"What for?"

"Helping save Henry. You didn't have to but you did. He'd probably be dead by the time we all found a way here without you."

"I've made some friends here, it's only fair I help them." Hook grinned smugly and Neal rolled his eyes.

"Once a pirate always a pirate," he scoffed. He reached out and touched his arm, "But serious, man, thanks."

"My pleasure." They stared at each other for a moment in the silence before Hook cleared his throat and gestured towards the deck, "Maybe we should get the hell out of here now."

"About damn time. The universe acts as if I haven't gotten enough of this place."

* * *

Pandora's box was dark abyss filled with an overwhelming amount of nothingness. The silence was maddening and despite the lack of community inside, the darkness seemed to allude to there being something lurking in the darkness. Even the Dark One was a bit fearful of the place. So when he felt himself being pulled in a direction he sensed was out of the cursed abyss, he was more than overjoyed by the fact.

He appeared on the deck of the ship in a defensive stance, ready to face Pan but looked surprised to see Neal and company staring at him. His brow furrowed at Hook and the Charmings but then softened greatly seeing his son, "Bae."

"Papa." Neal willingly embraced him. Although he was hesitant about trusting his father, there was a strange comfort he found in the hug. He chose not to think too much into it and pulled away, smiling at him.

"Where's Henry?" Rumple asked.

"He's safe."

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt the boy."

"I know I'm sorry…I…" Neal paused seriously. "Who is Pan, papa? I want the truth this time."

"My father," her conceded, sighing.

"Why didn't you just tell me? It would've made more sense."

"I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was. We're both the same me and him. We both abandoned our sons."

Neal shook his head disagreeing, "No, you're not the same. Not even close."

Hook watched on from the helm. He couldn't say he was overjoyed to see the crocodile again but Neal seemed to be relieved about it so he'd deal with it. His eyes followed them until a brunette crossed his vision and he looked after Regina as she walked and stood next to him. They didn't meet eyes, only staring ahead as they talked.

"How's Swan?" Hook asked, passing her his flask.

"Sleeping. She's restless but being back in Storybrooke will be good for everyone." The brunette took a swig without hesitation. It was becoming something familiar for them. She didn't think to question it. There was finally peace and it was always best to leave it where it is. "I…I want to thank you."

His eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. "Thank me?"

"Yes." The former queen raised an eyebrow at him wondering if he was trying to get her to repeat what she said to bask in the satisfaction of getting her to willingly show some gratitude to anyone other than Emma. His face didn't seem to show any of that. He looked genuinely surprised by her words.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around…For what exactly?"

"For…a lot of things really. Helping to save Henry and save Emma…and for helping me realize how much I love her. That part couldn't have been easy…I guess I owe you for all of that."

"No, you don't, love." Regina frowned in confusion. "An honest favor from one friend to another."

"We're friends now?"

"Whatever you want to call it but, Regina, we are something. Friends is suitable enough or Swan will be a bit suspicious of us."

"A bit?" She shook her head, giving him a look. They both chuckled, remembering the looks they both received from the blonde. "She already gives you the side eye whenever we talk."

"Settled on friends then? Tentative friends…" He put out his hand to shake and was, for a moment, worried maybe she wouldn't agree to it. If he was being honest, even with the lack of relationship between them while first on the island, he still quite enjoyed whatever it was they had. Even if this entire friendship's foundation was Regina's snarky remarks and his smirks it was a friendship he quite liked to look forward to. The woman was actually very amusing. Lost in thought, he almost missed the shake as Regina took a breath and slipped her hand into his. He cringed at her strong grip, jerking his hand away feigning an aggressive grimace and she smirked at him.

"Brutal grip. I could make a pirate out of you yet, love."

"You wish." She scoffed, shaking her head while realizing, even though it wasn't quite the same as her and Emma, she did enjoy their banter.

"I think you'd make the prefect pirate. No one would dare cross you."

"In your dreams, Jones."

He rolled his eyes at her and looked down to the deck below them, "How's that sail coming along?"

"We're ready," Snow nodded. Neal held the coconut at the opening of the canon as the crew scrambled around the ship double checking any loose ends. David held a lighter at the other end of the canon, waiting for instruction.

Hook looked over to Regina next to him, "Your majesty…whenever you're ready."

She nodded and pushed the flask at him, rubbing her hands together. She gestured to David and he lit the fuse. Regina glanced over at Neal's uncertain expression and tilted her head in concern. If he messed this up there was a good chance they were stuck on the island. Before she could voice any doubts, the canon exploded and Neal was just in time to pop open the coconut and let loose Pan's shadow.

The entire ship looked on as green magic surrounded the shadow as it sprung from Regina's raised hands. Hook eyed her skeptically, seeing her eyes turn green in the process. The shadow struggled with very little effort and was forced into the sail, dissipating into green sparks and turning the sail pitch black.

"It'll fly?" Hook questioned.

"It has no choice."

"I'd like it if we could get the hell out of here now," Neal announced.

"Emile, weigh anchor!" Hook shouted. Regina turned her head to watch him go and she couldn't even blink before the ship was speeding forward, launching into the air. The clouds floated around them and everyone seemed to take a deep breath of relief.

* * *

Regina rubbed at her temples, fighting off a severe headache from exhaustion. It didn't help that she was unsuccessful at falling asleep again. But at least for once it was quiet and this time she didn't have to worry about if that meant something terrible. Right now all it meant was that everyone was getting much need rest or at least relaxing. She groaned and turned over on her back hoping a change in position would help her fall asleep. Of course, she now always slept better with Emma close but trying to fit the both of them on a cot while Emma was ill wasn't the best idea.

Eventually her eyes drifted over to the blonde, a lump under the blankets. She berated herself for letting her heart start to long to try and squeeze over there anyway. She looked over the blonde's face and busied herself with remembering every detail of her face. That was her frequent pastime activity. No one's features were more interesting than hers…other than Henry's of course. Then lump under the blanket across from her tossed restlessly.

"I imagine you're not the calmest sleeper some nights," Regina says to herself.

She glanced over to the spare blanket over in the corner. She was sick, maybe the chills were getting to her. Waving her hand, the blanket appeared over Emma, gently floating down over her body but she continued to move around in her sleep.

Regina sat up in concern, flicking her wrist towards a candle. The brightened light illuminated her face and she had broken out into a cold sweat again. Emma's shifts became more erratic as the moments passed and the brunette frowned watching the thrashing continue. Suddenly, the blonde cried out with tears beginning to stain her face and Regina recoiled, clenching her fists in worry.

"Emma?" The blonde shrunk away from her voice and subsequently, Regina was up and at her side in an instant. She pulled the blankets down her waist and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. The blonde stiffened at the touch, sobs letting up significantly. "Emma."

"Regina," Emma husks, voice scratchy from sleep and crying. Regina perches herself on the edge of the bed, hesitantly touching her arm as she turned over on her back. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy and Regina was sure maybe she'd been crying before she'd noticed something more than being cold was wrong. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. You know I can't sleep. Are you alright...aside from the poison?"

"Yes." Emma sniffed lightly, hoping it went unheard. The brunette isn't convinced but doesn't push too much, rubbing a comforting circle into Emma's forearm.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah," she replied almost dismissively and Regina takes that as her cue to leave her to fall back asleep. As she moves away, a cold hand latches onto her wrist and pulls her closer. "Don't go. Please. Will you lay with me?"

"Of course."

Emma pushed herself over and made a small space for the older woman to slide into. Almost immediately the blonde is laying against the brunette and Regina is the one to put an arm protectively around her. Emma frowns and shuffles closer to Regina, pressing her ear against her chest.

"What was it about?"

"You died," she whispered. Regina hugged her closer, feeling her body beginning to shiver. She pulled the blankets over them and hoped it would actually help this time.

"Now, Miss Swan, you know you'll never be rid of me."

"It felt so real."

"Does this feel real?" the blonde nodded against her chest. "Well I'd like to think you know which place is real."

"I'm cold…freezing."

"I know, dear. I promise we'll be home soon. You'll feel much better."

"You have to promise…" Emma started, eyes becoming heavy abruptly.

"Promise what?"

"To make…your lasagna…"

"Even poisoned, your mind is always on food," Regina chuckled, kissing her forehead gently. The blonde breathed out deeply. "I promise to make you whatever you want, dear."


	14. Chapter 14

Stretching out her sore muscles, Regina stood up from the cot she had shared with Emma. She'd do anything to be close to Emma but hopefully the next time they held on closely to each other in their sleep it would be in a much comfortable bed. Preferably her own bed. Emma shifted on the cot curling up to reach the same warmth that Regina holding her had brought. The brunette leaned down and pulled the blankets over the woman, kissing her temple in hopes that it would bring her a bit of relief from her feverish sleep.

She thought to wake the blonde but pulled herself away from Emma at the blaring of a low horn. It reminded her of a battle horn. She'd heard them plenty in the Enchanted Forest and a few times on tv. The older woman looked back to Emma before she left out the room. She looked both ways and spotted Henry, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hall towards her.

"Mom, are we going to war?" Henry asked jokingly.

"Oh, so you hear that too?" She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Morning, love." Hook yawned coming up behind Regina and she turned to him.

"What is that god awful noise?"

"Ah, that lovely sound is just what we're all looking to hear." She raised an eyebrow at him and before he could add to his statement, yelling and howling sounded above their heads. Hook turned on his heel, moving towards the upper deck. "Follow me."

Henry and Regina exchanged a look with each other but followed him up top and the three of them were immediately hit with strong winds, arriving just in time to feel the full force of the ship crashing back down into the water. It was clear what all the noise was about when they looked ahead.

"Land ho!"

"Welcome back to Storybrooke, Sir Henry." Hook grinned turning to mother and son.

"We're home." Henry smiled widely and Regina squeezed his shoulders.

"Yes we are, finally."

"Regina!" The three of them turned around to see Emma struggling as she stood below them at the entrance to get topside. Regina tensed seeing her and left Henry to go grab the younger woman before she fell over in the crowd of crew and Lost Boys overjoyed to be as far away from Neverland as possible.

She slipped a hand around her waist and pushed her hand against her chest to keep the blonde upright, "Emma, what the hell are you doing? You should be resting."

"There was…the ship, it crashed or something." Emma rambled, glancing around to realize there was no need to panic. Her eyes were squinted from sleep and the blinding sunlight shining down on them. "I could've sworn the boat tilted…I fell."

"Well, we didn't just have the smoothest of landings. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Other than the poison, I think I'm okay."

"Mom, we're home." Emma looked up to Henry standing next to Hook and she smiled at them both. Then she turned to Regina who looked into her eyes and smiled softly at her. The blonde put her arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Does he know?" She whispered into her ear, leaning close to invade her personal space.

"What does it look like, Miss Swan?"

"Just kiss her already, Ma." The boy laughed, rolling his eyes. His blonde mother was the exact opposite of his other mother and that made them perfect for each other.

He watched them grin at each other before locking their lips together. He hoped they'd keep it PG and, luckily, they did since the abrupt docking shook the ship. Everyone rushed over to the edge to see the large crowd forming on the docks. The whole town showed up with the dwarves leading the cheering, shouting their names in relief.

"All ashore, who goes ashore!" Hook nodded to his men and they dropped the plank to connect the ship to solid ground. Snow and David stepped off first smiling naturally at the attention. Everyone else followed behind them in no particular order the lost boys and the crew lagging behind in the back. The cheering increased as Hook gestured for Henry to get off ahead of him and then a silence fell over the crowd seeing the former queen and the savior clinging to each other lovingly and in support. Emma held her breath as they met eyes with the people of the town.

Henry looked up at his mothers nervously as Granny hugged him around the shoulders. The older woman looked at him and then glanced up at the two women, giving them a skeptical look. She glanced at the arms wrapped around their waists and sighed with a smirk, "About damn time. It only took forever and day."

Laughs erupted from the crowd behind them and they both deflated in relief. Having most of the town's approval made being together so much easier without having to go around convincing the townspeople that Regina wasn't trying to corrupt Emma or anything like that. Regina hugged Emma closer reassuring the tired woman and kissed her cheek as they walked off the ship.

"I say this is cause for celebration." Henry nodded eagerly at the suggestion before breaking away and walking up to his mothers.

"Granny is throwing a party…again. We should all go so the town gets used to seeing you guys together."

"Can't say I didn't notice the weary stares in the crowd." Emma sighed.

"They'll have to get used to it. So we're going?"

"Henry I really should get your mother to the mansion. I'd like to get the antidote ready as soon as possible," Regina inserted.

"I thought you did earlier."

"It was just something for the pain." Regina took a look at the blonde leaning against her and noticed her scrunched brow. "…which may be beginning to wear off."

"Okay, but you'll be there later, right?"

"Your mom will be and I'll try to, kid." The two women exchanged a look, having a silent argument and Henry rolled his eyes at them. They looked away from each other with Regina rolling her eyes at the woman as Neal and Hook walked up to the trio.

"You guys coming?" Neal questioned.

"I need to get Emma the antidote." Regina answered with a tight smile, trying her best to keep her promise to Emma and not be so rude to him. Though, he did still irk her, it'd be difficult.

"Let's leave them to it, lad." Hook patted Henry on the shoulder and the boy nodded waving to his mothers as they walked away. Regina smiled and waved back feeling her chest begin to feel warm inside. It was nice feeling until she felt Emma's body weight shift forward. She had to steady them both or they'd tumble down to the ground.

"Emma." The brunette looked worriedly at the younger woman. Emma's eyes were hooded from drowsiness and she didn't think it to be bad considering she wasn't feeling much pain but when she turned to Regina and saw the look on her face she got a little concerned herself.

"Am I okay?" The blonde questioned and sighed at Regina's uncertain expression. "Not really…great."

"Look I'm going to get you home and I'll get you the antidote. You're going to be fine."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" She received a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"Can you poof us there? If we walk, we're both going to be on the ground and helpless. I'm not underestimating your strength but trust me on this one." Emma tiredly shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright but I'm taking us to my bathroom."

"Why-"

They both were engulfed in smoke and shortly appeared in the master bathroom of Regina's house. Instead of finishing her question, Emma grabbed her stomach with her right hand. Her brow creased intensely and her face flushed. Regina released her and flicked her hand, opening the lid of the toilet with her magic. The younger woman groaned and she moved swiftly to the toilet. Regina cringed and looked sympathetically to her as she knelt down and pulled the blonde hair back out of the messy crossfire.

"You should feel better shortly, I promise." She felt the cough Emma let out against her hand placed on her back and she rubbed a circle to soothe the sickness at least a little.

After a few more coughs and groans, the blonde suddenly felt the urge to lay against the tile of the floor. Something about how cold it always was, was relaxing even when she felt like shit and right now shit was one way to describe it, if not a stronger word.

Though she didn't deem the action the least bit sanitary, Regina let her do it anyway, "Do you feel…better?"

"A little."

The older woman sighed. That was actually quite a stupid question. Of course she wasn't better. She was poisoned, "How about a bath?"

"Sounds nice." Regina strained to hear it as the blonde mumbled her response into her forearm.

"Alright. Good. We can have you soak your body while I prepare the antidote."

"You go ahead and do that. I'll get a bath."

Regina shook her head, "Is that so, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to lay here awhile and then I'll get up." At the silence, Emma lifted her head up and looked up at the older woman sitting next to her on the floor. She grinned to herself at the sight. "I'm serious, Regina. I'll yell for you if I need help and you know I will yell to make you cringe."

"I don't doubt that." The brunette smirked standing up from the floor and brushing off her pants. "At least let me run the water for you. I am after all the queen of luxury. It'll make you feel much better."

"Yeah, whatever. Put all your fancy soaps in there." Emma waved her hand dismissively as she dropped her head back down on her arm. The water started and she could tell it was going to be great no matter what. Regina's bathroom was heaven so naturally a bath in a whirlpool tub was perfect with just lukewarm water. "Just make it hot."

"You get what I give you…and don't complain."

"Are you going to join me?" Emma questioned clearly. She smirked hearing something drop into the water followed by the sound of Regina plunging her hand inside to retrieve it. The brunette hissed to herself at the burning the water caused her hand.

"No pressure. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to share later, I guess."

"You are in no condition-"

"Regina, I was talking about a bath. You have such a dirty mind."

"I…" Regina clamped her mouth shut, not going to admit sex was exactly what she thought they were talking about. She looked down and eyed the pink tinted bubbles in a thick layer over the rosemary scented bath water. It wasn't a terrible idea.

"Did you fill the tub with flower petals or something?" Emma asked amusingly.

"No. Just get in the tub or I'll put you in it." Regina grimaced as she pulled down fresh towels from the cabinet shelf.

"Not seeing how that's much of a threat. You offered to do that anyway."

"It won't be pleasant, I assure you." Emma snorted, still laying against the tile floor. "You're insufferable."

"Adorable, you mean."

"Enjoy your bath, Miss Swan," Regina huffed, closing the door behind her.

She was almost halfway down the hall of her house, enjoying being back there again knowing Henry and Emma would now be filling it with loudness and clumsy messes, when she was stopped by that yelling mentioned earlier.

"Regina!" The brunette's shoulders sagged as she pursed her lips, waiting for the rest. "I can't get up!"

"She's your true love, Regina. You love her…you love her," the former queen murmured to herself turning on her heel to go back to her bathroom and get the blonde woman off the floor and into the tub without causing her more injury…and hopefully without wrecking her interior in the process.

* * *

"Emma, drink it."

"No."

"Drink it."

"Hell. No."

"Miss Swan-" Regina started, running her hand across her face in frustration.

"I'm not drinking that shit. It could be poison too," Emma cried.

"I made it."

"But Pan wrote the ingredients. He's still trying to kill me from the grave."

"Emma, drink the damn stuff or you're going to die."

"I feel fine."

"I swear if you don't take this I'm going to strap you to a chair and force it down your throat-"

"Normal people don't do this in their bed. They sleep and have great sex…and sleep." Regina rolled her eyes at the way Emma longingly said the word sleep. Her eyes were wide like a child's and she really did look adorably sleepy but the potion to cure her was more important.

"Dear, you can sleep all you want after you take the antidote."

"Are you going to make me food?"

"Yes," Regina sighed. "Just drink it please."

"Fine." The blonde snatched the potion from her hands gulped it down. There was a pause before Emma's face scrunched up in disgust and Regina leaned away in fear that she was going to throw up but instead of that a burp escaped her throat. She kind of looked a bit distraught and Regina couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma frowned.

"Nothing dear." The blonde folded her arms petulantly. "Do you feel better now?"

"I don't feel any different. My throat feels gritty though."

"I'll get you something to drink." Regina stood up from the bed and started to the door.

"A beer?" the younger woman perked up at the thought.

"I suppose that would be alright."

"And maybe some popcorn?" The question gave her pause before she realized Emma's hunger was always primary even when she was sleepy.

"Oh, I promised you food didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Emma shrugged scratching her side gently.

"I'll be back."

The brunette closed the door behind herself and walked down to the kitchen, proud that she masked the smell coming from down the stairs from the blonde. She opened her fridge and looked through shelves until she found her not so secret stash of beer in the very back. With one in her hand, the former queen picked up the plate of piping hot lasagna on the counter she had ready and disappeared back up the stairs.

"That was fast…" Emma mumbled occupying herself with assessing her stomach wounds. They were finally closing so at least that meant it wasn't more poison Pan had written down on the parchment. She dropped her shirt, looking up to the older woman in the door as the smell of food hit her nose. "How did you make that so fast?"

"I didn't just now." Regina chuckled sitting the plate on the nightstand next to Emma and handed the blonde the beer. "You took a really long time in the bathroom."

"I'm handicapped; I have an excuse. What was your excuse for taking an hour?" She asked twisting the top off the beer.

Regina dropped down on the bed and raised her brow, "A week in Neverland."

"Point taken." They fell into a silence as Emma drunk half the beer all at once. Not so surprisingly, Regina didn't stop her considering she enjoyed the relief of a good glass of wine a little too much. Two good glasses. "Do you think we could've wished for showers if we had the imagination kids do?"

"I believe that's how it worked there, so I'm sure that's very likely."

"Well, I think it's bullshit. I wished for a beer so bad," Emma said shoveling some of the lasagna into her mouth.

"I don't think a child would be wishing for a beer, Emma."

"They would if they knew how great it was."

"You're ridiculous."

"If I am then obviously you enjoy it because I'm your true love."

"I have to give myself a pep talk very often." Emma elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

"How's your arm?" She asked suddenly.

"It's actually really better. I can thank my curse for the discovery of aspirin."

"Are you sure it's not broken? Sprained maybe because if so you really should get checked out."

"Thank you for the concern, dear. I'm fine," Regina said leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. The blonde didn't look too convinced, "But if you're so insistent about it you can drag me to the hospital in the morning."

"I think I will. Just so you know after that lasagna, I'm so passing out for like twelve hours."

"Fine with me."

"You'll stay?" Emma questioned.

"This is my room," Regina said feigning her surprise. "Of course I'm staying."

"Good," Emma nodded moving the now empty plate and bottle from her lap to the nightstand and snuggled into the older woman's side. Regina wrapped an arm around her and pressed her back against the pillows. "I'm going to use you as a pillow for one more night."

* * *

"Henry, I'm sure they're fine," David said following his grandson up the walkway to the mansion.

"They said they'd come to the party."

"Emma is probably really tired and now with how they are, I doubt your mother would be leaving her side until she was sure she's alright."

"All the lights are off." Henry frowned opening the door.

"Sleeping, Henry," David repeated stepping inside the house. "Look we'll go upstairs and check on them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Where's your mom's room?" he asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I smell lasagna," Henry said distractedly.

"Emma does love food," the shepherd reasoned.

"I know but it's just weird."

"That they're together."

"No, that everything is so calm. Neverland wasn't that great."

"I know buddy. Your mothers didn't have it so well there either and all of us need to catch up on some sleep."

"Okay," Henry sighed. He pointed to a door down the hall. "That's mom's room."

David nodded and walked towards the door, for a moment hoping they hadn't decided to get up to some not so appropriate things instead of going to the party. He cringed and shook his head at the thought and grabbed the handle, knocking as he slowly pushed the door open. His shoulders relaxed at the silence in the room, the bathroom light just barely shining a light across the two women sleeping soundly in the big bed.

"See? They're fine. Sleeping," he said stepping aside so the boy could see. Henry looked inside and relaxed himself seeing them practically hugging each other tightly in their sleep.

"Okay, you're right."

"I always am. Now let's get you to bed too." Henry nodded as his grandfather closed the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why do you look all nervous and stuff?" Henry frowned, glancing at Emma as she picked at her grilled cheese instead of eating it. She never did that. "Are you okay? Are you still sick from the poison?"

"No, Henry. I'm fine. Poison free, kiddo."

"Then what's going on?"

"It's about me and your mom."

"Are you guys fighting? Breaking up…" Emma lifted her head from her plate in surprise.

"No kid. Of course not. That's the problem. I don't even know if we're in a place to break up." The boy looked at her with a raised brow that reminded her of Regina. She grinned lightly before blinking away the thought. "We're not really dating. We discovered our attraction in Neverland. We haven't gone on a date."

"Then go on a date," he shrugged shoving some fries into his mouth. "It's been like two weeks since we got back and you practically live with us now."

"Wait, you're really okay with us being together? Like really? This isn't your Savior, Evil Queen stuff?"

"Well she was the Evil Queen. I get that she's not anymore but you saved my mom and defeated the Evil Queen."

"Henry-"

"That's better than how I used to see it. And I know not to call her Evil anymore because it hurts her feelings. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I could believe that," she laughed. "So where would we go for a date?"

"The stables."

"With horses?" Emma questioned.

"Duh. Mom loves horses."

"But I'm kind of terrified of them."

"You are?" He questioned in shock.

"Little bit."

"I'll teach you."

"You?"

He turned from his plate to face her, "I've taken lessons. Plus, if you get this right, I won't tell mom you gave me a chocolate milkshake before noon."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Great," he said hopping down from the stool. "I'll see you in an hour at the stables."

"O…Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

The Sheriff tiptoed down the steps with her boots in her hands and a backpack over her shoulder. Most days she had to make something up because Regina was always around to catch her. She hated to lie to Regina but it was for a good cause. At least she wasn't sleeping with someone else. Regina wouldn't hate her once she revealed the big secret although there wouldn't be so much sneaking around if the mayor hadn't been everywhere and anywhere all at once.

Just as the heel of her right foot touch the last step, she knew she was caught.

"Emma? Are you awake?" Regina called.

"Dammit, woman," Emma muttered to herself and dropped her stuff by the closet and walked into the kitchen.

"It is you," Regina said sounding surprise. She came over and pulled the blonde close to her, admiring her choice of clothing, "You're never up before nine unless you have to be."

"Just trying to keep up with you." Emma chuckled awkwardly meeting the woman for a morning kiss.

"Sure," Regina hummed, looking down at her outfit. "Not that I don't like it but what are you wearing?"

"Trying out a new look…"

"It'd help if you rolled your sleeves up properly." Emma smiled at her and held her arms out. The brunette unbuttoned the cuffs and folded the sleeves up to her elbows the right way and did the straps. "Coffee?"

Emma glanced back to the front door and the back to Regina looking at her expectantly with a mug in her hand. The blonde nodded and sat down at the island. The brunette handed her a mug but stared at her.

"What?"

"You're up early and look to be heading out somewhere. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Emma you're dressed. You never get out of your sleepwear before noon."

"I just have stuff to take of. Nothing important. I swear."

"Swan," Regina said skeptically. "Is something going on?"

"Regina." She watched her come around the counter and place her hands on her arms. The mayor eyed her curiously but couldn't keep from grinning at the blonde's adorable smile. Emma leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then both her cheeks. "Everything's fine. I just have some stuff to do. I rather get it over with now so I can spend all day with my lover."

Regina laughed at that and shook her head, "Alright. Be quick about it."

"You can stop being paranoid. I'm fine. Henry's fine. Everything is back to normal."

"Define normal."

"Quiet. You and me go to work and Henry goes to school every day. I like the quiet."

"Quiet's never a good thing, not in this town."

"I'll install a new horn on my car and it'll play Mariachi music all the way down the street really loudly. Make the doorbell like five minutes long." Regina rolled her eyes. "We can send Henry over to my parents' place and we can have house parties every Friday. Loud enough for you?"

"Go run your errands, Emma Swan."

The blonde chuckled and pecked her cheek, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too." She replied watching Emma finish off her coffee and wink at her on her way out.

* * *

"So what's on the schedule for today, kid?" Emma questioned pulling on her boots.

"Since you don't look like a total idiot on a horse-"

"Hey!"

"You did," Henry snickered before turning to face his mother. "Now, you will advance to the next stage."

"What? I'm finally on to level two?" She chuckled.

"No. More like four I guess. Today you get your horse."

"Get my horse? Kid, I've been riding Blondie since my first lesson."

"I know. She's the training horse." He turned to Michael coming up to them with big brown stallion trotting behind him. Henry grinned but looked a bit concerned at Emma's sudden paleness. Although she looked like that the first time she met Blondie so he figured it wasn't a big deal for now. "Ma, this is your horse. Right Michael?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Henry," Michael nodded patting the stallion's mane. He looked over to Emma. "Well, Sheriff, this here is Kit Kat. He's all yours."

"Mine? Like I'm his…"

"You're his owner. Companion."

"How? I didn't buy a horse…how much are these lessons?" Emma questioned worriedly.

"Mom owns the stables and since I own half of it and you're her girlfriend you can have a horse here," Henry explains petting the stallion who was nuzzling his nose against the boy's face.

"She owns the place?"

"Are you that surprised, Sheriff?" Michael chuckled. "I think you got this covered, Henry."

"Thanks, Michael." Henry waved and then turned back to his mother. "Come on, Mom. You know how this works."

Emma nodded and edged forward towards the big horse who looked at her with very expressive eyes. Eyes that were very obviously telling her to hurry up. His look of curiosity and slightly annoyance at her slow movements made her smile. Henry leaned close to the horse and whispered something to him.

Suddenly the horse walked forward toward Emma, halting her movement. She watched carefully as he bowed his head and nudged her in the chest lightly.

"It's okay, Mom. He likes you," Henry assured. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on either side of the horse's head and Kit Kat twitched his ears. He blew out a breath in her face gaining a laugh from the blonde.

"So which one is your mom's horse?" Emma asked. Henry pointed to the stall at the end where she always heard kicking. She followed him over to it cautiously and without any commands, Kit Kat followed his new owner, purposely pushing his nose into her back gently. He liked the way she smelled so that gave her a few points with him already.

"This is her horse?" Emma asked with wide eyes. The jet black Arabian bucked and kicked angrily against the stall but stopped at the sudden audience. He walked up to the door poked his head out to Henry who walked up to pet him.

"Henry wait!" Emma shouted pulling him back.

"Why?" He frowned.

"He's a little hostile."

"He gets really restless when mom doesn't come to ride him. So I walk him around outside to calm him. He likes me, don't worry." He slipped from her arms and pressed his palm to the horse's head.

"What's his name?"

"Rembrandt."

"Interesting."

"She likes 'R's," he shrugged.

"Then why isn't your name like Raymond or Rodger?" Emma teased earning an eye roll.

"Whatever, Ma. I'm going to get Baymax from his stall and then we can go."

"You and your mom sure know how to name 'em. Trot practice again?"

"No, we're going on a trail today. Kit Kat is nicer than Blondie so it should be easy to get the saddle on him."

"Thanks, kid." She turned to her horse and he nudged her chest almost immediately, "You know no personal space do you? Well, uh, let's go…over here." She took a few steps and he followed without instruction. She shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

"You got this, Ma. She'll have a lot of fun. And Rembrandt will be happy to see her," Henry informed watching his blonde mother pace in the foyer. He leaned up on the tips of his toes to place the cowboy hat on her head.

"How long has it been since she went back there?" Emma asked hoping to distracted her nerves.

"Two months."

"Jeez, that's a long time."

"She's been kind of busy and stuff I guess."

Before Emma could respond the doorbell rang and she turned to answer it. Kathryn smiled at the pair as she stepped in, giving a hug to Henry before looking Emma over, "You are stunning, honey. Regina is a lucky woman."

"Thanks," Emma blushed and smiled timidly at the compliment.

"I'm sure you're never this modest," Kathryn laughed.

"Emma," Regina called from up the stairs. "Is that Kathryn?"

"Yes!" The other blonde responded. "Regina get down here. Don't keep the pretty girl waiting."

After a moment of silence, footsteps came from above them. Emma vibrated in anticipation and Kathryn and Henry tried not to laugh at her. Regina appeared from the bottom step and Kathryn whistled. She was in a navy button up and a pair of jeans with her own pair of boots. Emma should've guess it since she went to the stables but it was still a surprise to her.

"You look awesome, mom." Henry spoke first considering everyone was silent.

"Thank you, Henry."

"You mind if I take her out instead?" Kathryn asked Emma teasingly.

"No way. She's mine."

"Go get her cowgirl."

Emma walked up to Regina and smiled at her, "You look really great."

"Not too bad yourself Sheriff Swan," Regina said, tapping the hat on her head.

"I didn't have time to get a pistol from the costume shop."

"Doesn't take away from your beauty anyway."

"Oh leave the sappy stuff for the date moms," Henry groaned.

"You should get going," Kathryn agreed.

"Shall we?" Emma asked putting her arm out to take. Regina nodded and looped her arm around hers and followed her out.

"Bye moms," Henry called after them.

They said their goodbyes before getting into Emma's bug. It was one of the rare occasions were Regina wouldn't say anything about the car and the blonde didn't miss her opportunity say something about the lack of insults but Regina only rolled her eyes, not buying the bait. The ride to the stables started off quiet until the playful banter was so distracting Regina hadn't even noticed them pull up to the stables.

Once they were out the car, the brunette smiled seeing the two stallions picking at the grass at the entrance to the riding trail.

"Emma-"

"I know it stopped being a surprise after Henry told you what to wear but he said you'd really like it," the blonde said.

"I love it but you're terrified of horses."

"Yeah, that's why I've been sneaking around you the past week and a half. I hated lying to you but I figured it'd be worth it if you yelled at me later."

"You learned just to take me here for a date?"

"Romantic right?" Emma asked with an adorably innocent smile on her face. "Well romantic if you ignore the smell."

"Very romantic."

"Come on, my sexy lover," Emma said excitedly. Regina bit back a laugh and followed her to the horses. "We're going on a romantic horseback ride into the sunset and then have a nice dinner."

They walked to the stallions and saddled them but Emma paused, watching her partner mount her horse without anything but the reins. She frowned but didn't say anything and saddled Kit Kat as the two horses waited impatiently. Whinnies and hoof taps. Regina noticed Emma looked curious at their behavior, "They're friends."

"Horses have friends?" Emma questioned not skillfully mounting her house as Regina had.

"Do saviors have friends? I'd say most living things enjoy companionship."

"Is this like a bromance?"

"No," Regina answered amusingly as they rode through the trail. "Rembrandt has his special someone. Autumn is his girl."

"Oh, really?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the black stallion who seemed to get into a proud step.

"I believe we should be expecting a new edition soon. They've mated."

"Mated?" Regina nodded. "How does that…how does that even work?"

"Same as humans."

"You've seen it? Like they just do it whenever?"

"Mating season. There's plenty of warning beforehand. It's very visible."

The sheriff looked at her skeptically and leaned closer to her, "You mean like a…you know, a boner?"

"Very vulgar way of putting it but, yes, I suppose you can say that."

"I know it's nature but…gross."

"Well it's worth it when you see a foal introduced to the world."

"It's nice."

"You've witnessed the birth of a young horse?"

"No, I meant this," she gestured between them. "I feel like we talk all the time but I'm learning something new about you. You care so much for them and you know so much about them personally. Hell, I didn't even know you owned the stables."

"I bought it from Gold a long time ago. I didn't go there at all when the curse was still intact and I stayed away after it broke."

"Why?"

"Because I saw a lot of children there. I didn't want that to be another place they couldn't go because I was the Evil Queen. So I made sure no one knew I owned it and kept my distance."

"I'm sorry. You know you don't have to do that now. It's your place. Somewhere where you can be happy, that's the only thing that matters. So I want to see you here."

Regina released the reins and reached out to Emma. The blond took her hand and smiled at her. Apparently she'd said something right and that always got her great kisses and, depending on what time of day, really good sex. She didn't have time to think on it as they moved in for a kiss.

"I'm so bragging about how in sync we are with these horses. Any other pair of idiots would've fallen off trying to suck each other's faces." Regina pulled away and shook her head as Emma laughed.

"You're such a child. And quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't fall off."

"Ha ha, very funny."

A twig snapped on Emma's left side. She thought nothing of it and was about to say something else to keep their conversation going but Kit Kat startled pulling back on his hind legs. Out of fear Emma clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and looked at Regina pleadingly.

"Emma," Regina reached out to her but was too late before Kit Kat took off in fright. At the tap of her heel to his stomach, Rembrandt galloped after the runaway horse. "Emma don't let go!"

"Help me!" The blonde yelled and Regina grimaced at the distress in her voice.

"I trained him too well, Rembrandt. I'm afraid he might outrun us," Regina said to her horse but more to herself. They trailed behind the young horse with Emma holding on for dear life until Kit Kat managed to pull away from them. Out of sight. "Shit."

Regina followed the trail for over ten minutes until the sound of the horse turned to silence, "Emma? Emma!"

Rembrandt continued walking and Regina looked everywhere, running her hands through her hair. She appreciated Emma's idea of a date. It was really nice to ride freely but she wished this could've been avoided especially considering Kit Kat could run for miles. And although Storybrooke would run out of miles, searching for Emma and that horse would be time consuming.

"Emma!"

Rembrandt huffed and bowed his head shaking his mane to get her attention. She blinked and squinted to the anomaly on the dirt trail and tapped her boot against his stomach. When he trotted over and stopped, Regina hopped off immediately and ran to Emma.

"Emma?" She dropped down next to her and put frantic and comforting hands on her. "Baby are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Regina pulled her up into a sitting position but before she could get comfortable that way, she was pulled into the older woman's lap. A cold hand caressed the side of her face and an arm wrapped around her waist. "I promise I'm okay."

"You just got better. I can't believe this happened," Regina sighed kissing her temple. "He's never startled like that."

"I'm fine, Regina. Seriously," Emma assured despite the pounding in her chest and the sweat on her brow. "If you take away all the fear and pleading I was doing, that was actually kind of fun."

"Fun? You looked scared for your life and you've only just gotten over your fear."

"Well, I won't look forward to it if it happens again but the adrenaline rush was awesome. I'd love to ride that fast but I need warning next time."

Regina laughed and kissed her temple again, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Should we go searching for Kit Kat? He's my horse. He threw me like a ragdoll but I still like the big monster."

"He knows the way back to the stables. I need to get you back to the car."

"Does this mean our date is ruined?" Emma asked as Regina practically picked her up from the ground. "I failed the first date test…"

"No, you did fine. But why don't you let me finish the rest of it. If you're okay?"

"I'm good, I swear."

"How about we go to the diner and get you cleaned up. We can have dinner there." Regina climbed back onto Rembrandt and held her hand out for Emma.

"Sure I didn't fail?" She asked accepting the hand and pulling herself up.

"I'm positive. Doesn't change the fact that you're still my true love and I love you. I'm stuck with you."

"Can we be official now? I don't want to wait for like four more dates or whatever."

"Of course."

"Oh and…" Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and pressed her cheek to the back of her neck as they headed back to the stables. "I wouldn't mind if you called me baby more often. I kind of like it."

"Alright…" The former queen chuckled.

"Especially, when you're all worried about me."

"Don't push it,  _baby_ ," Regina warned.

* * *

The older boy sat against the wall of the nook, staring out of the window. His new foster brothers were playing in the falling leaves out in the front yard. He had watched them out there every other day during that week. Just thinking. Not wondering, just thinking.

"Felix?" A voice called out. He turned his head slowly looking at the woman blankly. "Are you feeling up to some food?"

He shook his head.

"You look tired. What about some sleep?" She asked.

"No. I don't want anything."

"Well, alright. If want anything, please just ask. We'll get it for you. Whatever you need." The woman closed the door behind her and left him to the silence. Felix turned back to window and watched one of the neighbors walking their dog before looking back to the boys in the yard.

"How could they be so happy here?" He questioned in disgust.

"Some boys just can't be helped. Brainwashed by adults," was his answer. "They feel…safe with them."

"How could they be fooled so easily?"

"They made promises. The ones who came for Henry, they made promises. I have yet to see them fail at what they swore."

"Promises are always another word for lies. Never trust an adult."

Felix frowned for a moment. His new foster parents hadn't lied about anything. Not yet at least. They've said many things and stood by them. Really the only one to lie to him so far was his new 'brother'. He was eight and he took something and then confessed and gave it back. It was actually something he didn't expected.

"They haven't lied to me."

"Don't fall for the nice act. Parents…grownups will always let you down. That will never change, Felix. Are you siding with them now?"

"Of course not," the blond raised his voice. "Those heroes destroyed Neverland. Our home."

"I know."

"And the boys. They helped them do it. They've all betrayed us. All the Lost Boys, they've accepted this fate. We're cursed here."

"Felix you have so little faith in me. I always have a plan. We can get them all back."

"How?" Felix asked turning to the boy.

The other boy stepped forward out of the shadow of the corner, putting down the little trinket on top of the dresser. He walked over to Felix and put a hand on his shoulder, grinning, "Who doesn't love a little revenge?"

Felix glanced to the hand on his shoulder and back up, "You had something in mind."

"Let's play a game," Pan smiled devilishly.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're official now, right?" Emma asked as they laid in the big bed. Regina had her head against her chest, drawing lazy circles into her stomach as the blonde combed her fingers through the brown locks scattered over the pillows.

"True Loves, soulmates…I'd say that's official." Regina mumbled. She lifted her head to look into the green eyes staring at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know…" Emma shrugged spreading her fingers through her hair. "We've never really went out and you know...been together in public."

"Most of the town knows we're together."

"I know but still, it feels like we're like a secret or something and I know it's ridiculous but-" Regina pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. She sat up and leaned down over Emma, kissing her softly.

"Are you questioning how much I love you?" The brunette asked.

"I…no…"

"Shh." Emma received another kiss to her nose. "Are you even entertaining the thought that I'm trying to keep you my dirty little secret?" The blonde attempted to answer again, silenced by another kiss to her chin. She stopped trying to answer the rhetorical questions and just enjoyed the attention. "Need I remind you that you are too clumsy and loud and bright to be a secret anywhere."

"I was a bounty hunter though." Emma mumbled under the finger still on her lips.

"Well, now that all those walls are coming down, I think I know exactly who you are and little and secret aren't any way to describe you." She moved her finger and Emma smiled up at her, meeting her halfway for another kiss. Regina cupped the blonde's cheeks. "We can go out wherever you like, dear."

"Wherever I like?"

"Within reason, yes."

"How about the diner?"

"Yes."

"The beach?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere I like?" Emma grinned.

"Yes."

"How about under these expensive, soft Egyptian cotton sheets?" She rubbed her palms over the sheets around them.

"I would not ever protest that." Regina smirked leaning down again to connect their lips. Emma returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

In a quick movement, Regina was straddling Emma's hips, both their waists still hidden under the covers. One hand kept a firm grip on the younger woman's chin and the other disappeared under the blue tank top, still kissing and creating a spark of heat that always seemed to threaten to ignite whenever they had a moment alone.

Regina slipped away from her lips and bit down gently on her neck. A soft sound escaped the back of Emma's throat. A mix between a moan and a whimper, just the way Regina liked it. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I like this." Emma mumbled under a smile, leaning forward to capture the lips above hers. She hissed at the tightened grip on her chin before the offending hand fell away to join the other, massaging her breasts softly.

"You should." Regina said against her lips. "Other than sleeping, it's all we do in this bed."

Emma chuckled. "Love you." She kissed her exposed neck.

"Love you, too."

"Okay, whoever's not wearing panties has to be on the bottom. Those are the rules." Emma smirked, pulling at the waistband of Regina's shorts as the woman kissed her shoulder.

Regina moved her right hand and grazed it down Emma's stomach before slipping, lithe fingers into the younger woman's shorts. "Mm, I win." She husked into her ear.

Emma squirmed feeling the heat intensify from her exploring fingers. "Oh, fuck me…" She groaned in frustration and arousal. It completely slipped her mind after her shower.

"I plan to." Regina grinned with lustfully darkened eyes staring down at the savior. Emma arched into her hand and deflated almost immediately as her phone rang on the nightstand.

"God dammit!" Regina shouted in frustration. She moved both her hands to the woman's stomach and dropped her head to the sharp collarbone. Emma chuckled reaching out for the phone to see who it was. Regina glared over to the device.

"It's okay." Emma soothed, pressing her lips to the woman's forehead. "I promise I'll purposely forget my underwear next time."

"When will that be?"

"I have a feeling it definitely won't be tonight." Emma informed causing the former queen to pout even further. "It's my parents." Regina rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, refusing to remove herself from on top of Emma. The blonde shrugged and answered it. "Hello…yeah…that's cool…definitely…"

Regina narrowed her eyes, not liking being left in the dark on something Emma agreed to without consulting her first. Especially if it involved the Charmings.

"Yeah…we're free…okay, bye guys."

"What have you done?" Regina questioned as Emma put the phone back on the nightstand.

"Nothing important."

"You said we."

"Could've been talking about me and Henry."

"You weren't."

"I wasn't." Emma laughed. "It's just dinner with my parents…next week."

The mayor rolled her eyes and continued her pout until her stomach decided to take away her attention. A rumble sounded and it was the first time it wasn't Emma's stomach. Emma grinned and pushed herself up, putting an arm around Regina to keep her in her lap. She leaned forward and kissed her chest.

"You're hungry. Let's go eat at Granny's."

"Fine." The brunette climbed off of her and escaped from the tossed sheets of the bed. "You owe me panty-less submission when next time."

"I wouldn't argue with that." She called after her. "I'll even bring my handcuffs."

* * *

Ruby leaned against the counter with Granny standing beside her. They'd been not so secretly watching the couple sitting in the booth. It was their first outing together in town as far as they knew and this late at night it was probably a safe place to go out.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Ruby asked, watching Regina lean over the table to wipe something off of the savior's lip.

Granny huffed, refusing to admit to anything being cute. "They're a couple. Less sappy than the Charmings."

"You can never just admit that I'm right. I knew they were meant for each other from the beginning."

"Have you really, child?" Granny shook her head. "Don't think I hadn't forgot about that time you attempted to seduce the mayor."

"Granny!" Ruby hissed, swatting the older woman with a dish towel. She glanced over to Regina and tilted her head. "She is very attractive. No one can deny that. Trust me I knew I didn't have a chance. Especially not after Emma rolled into town."

"Ruby…" The woman warned.

"Oh, relax. They're meant to be and I'm not interested."

Emma glanced over to her and she smiled back before disappearing to the back for more clean coffee mugs. Seemed everyone was trying to postpone going to bed tonight.

The blonde looked back to her lover across the table who was still managing to talk about work despite it being eleven at night. She reached over and put her hand over the brunette's to cease her talking. Regina looked up to her, questioningly. "Babe, you can relax. It's just you and me having dinner. Just Emma and Regina."

The former queen deflated her tense shoulders and nodded. "I know. Before now all we ever talked about was work and town destruction."

"Talk like we're at home. There's still plenty of me you need to get to know." Emma smiled smugly. "Same goes for me too. I know enough about you but I would like to know more."

"Okay…" Regina frowned. "What would you like to talk about?"

"What about us?"

"You already live in my house." Emma laughed at the brunette's attempt to frown at the fact. "What do you mean by us?"

"You and me. Dating. Raising Henry." She reached out and took her hand, brushing her thumb against her knuckles. "This our family now."

"It is." They met in the middle of the table for a kiss.

The door to the diner flew open and a man rushed through it frantically, sweating and out of breath. Regina turned around to him and Emma leaned over to see. He scanned the room and sighed in relief when he saw Emma. The blonde sighed, knowing she was getting called in for work.

"Sheriff." He rushed over to the table. "I need your help. Please."

"What is it?"

"My shop. They're destroying it. Everything's getting smashed."

"Wait slow down." Emma shook her head, raising a hand to him. "Who…who's destroying your shop?"

" _Them_." He hissed. "They never should've been brought here."

"I'm sorry. Who is 'them'?" Regina questioned.

"Those damn Lost Boys." He snapped. Desperate blue eyes turned back to Emma. "Please Sheriff."

"Alright…okay." Emma stood up from the booth. Naturally, Regina followed and Emma thought to tell her to stay but knew better than to try and bench her girlfriend, Regina Mills. "Where's your shop?"

"Corner of First and Main. Hard to miss…could be in flames by now."

Emma nodded, taking a breath and converted to her sheriff mode. She turned to Ruby who was already waiting to hear what she was going to say. "Call my parents. Tell them to meet us there. They probably need you to watch Henry."

"I'm on it, Em." The wolf nodded, breaking out her phone. "Take some back up."

The blonde turned to Regina, biting her lip. "Could you call Hook?"

"Already done." The mayor responded slipping her phone back into her pocket. Emma nodded and reached out her hand, which the brunette took immediately.

The distraught shop owner watched worriedly as they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

They reappeared down the street from the shop. It was obviously being destroyed. The glass of the display window was shattered all over the street and it almost seemed a fire was inevitable at this point.

One of the Lost Boys stepped out of the shop from the broken window, standing in the middle of the street. The two women ducked down behind a car to stay out of his sight and watched another boy join him.

They both let out a howl that echoed through the night probably heard by dozens of citizens. It was an unsettling enough sound to keep the disturbed residents in their homes.

Regina and Emma exchanged looks before looking back to them. "Maybe bringing them here wasn't the best idea." Emma commented as one of the boys hopped onto one of the cars and started to jump and dance on the hood, letting out howls and other tribal like chants.

"It's not like we could've left them there on that island by themselves, but I guess it was obvious we couldn't do this without there being extreme repercussions."

"Pan still left us with one last problem to solve." Emma sighed. "Child savages… _Dangerous_  child savages."

"Plan?"

"You distract them. I sneak around back."

"What will that accomplish exactly?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know...have them surrounded…?" The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, at least that way I can see what they're doing in there. If they were just out destroying shit, they would've moved on to the next building or something. Or I don't know, stop them setting the place on fire?"

"Emma…"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"What did we call your parents and Hook for?"

"To help arrest these little shits once we subdue them. I figure by the time they get here we could have the situation under control."

"So what? Put a sleeping spell on them?" Regina put out a hand and Emma grabbed her wrist in protest.

"No, not now. I've seen these kids, Regina. They looked relieved to be here, to have people care for them. Something's going on. Someone is in charge of this. The only way to get an idea of who is to go inside and find out."

The brunette dropped her hand and nodded. "So you need me to…?"

"They're definitely going to see a challenge if the former Evil Queen walks up to them. Don't hurt them but if they attack you, defend yourself."

"Alright fine." She moved to stand but hesitated and leaned over to peck Emma's lips before she started off towards the boys. Emma smiled after her, watching her walk off until she realized she didn't have anything but her fists as a weapon.

She glanced around the edge of the car and called out to her in a whisper. "Regina." The brunette turned around to her with a slight frown. "Can you magic up my gun and sword?" The mayor rolled her eyes and waved her hand, turning back to the disturbance.

Emma's gun holster appeared around her waist with the gun tucked inside and the sword laid on the ground beside her. She grabbed the sheathed sword and belt and fastened it around her waist too. She pulled her gun out and stayed ducked down behind the line of cars parked on the curb.

As soon as Regina got the boys attention outside, she turned a corner into the alley between the shop and another building. The sounds of the Lost Boys attempting to taunt her girlfriend echoed in the background as she heard rattling metal trash cans. She flattened herself against the cold brick wall, seeing the shadow of a figure in the back light.

"Find anything?" A voice asked.

"Nothing of value, I guess. It's the wrong shop." Another voice answered.

"Wrong shop?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's shop has magic artifacts in it. We've found nothing. None of the boys know which shop is his."

"Gold?" Emma frowned. "What the hell are they looking for at Gold's place?"

"Do another sweep. Then burn it down." The first voice demanded and the shadow disappeared back into the shop.

She waited for silence before she snuck inside and moved along the dark of the corners of the shop. Behind the counter obviously had a whole lot more space than it seemed.

More of the boys were raiding the front while others seemed to be aware of Regina's presence. She crept to the front at the door of the back room to look over the counter and see how Regina was doing. If they attacked her she was forgetting plan altogether.

Something rattled from behind her and Emma turned quickly finding no one there but with the two hallways back there someone could've still been around. She went to the hallway on the left, gun pointed in front of her along with a small flashlight she had tucked in her inside pocket. It was dark everywhere except for one door at the end of the hall. A light was shining underneath the door and she had a feeling whoever plotted this was inside.

With careful and slow steps against the creaking wood floors, the sheriff came to a stop at the door. The light switched off under the door and in response she clicked off her flashlight, glancing back behind her. No one there.

A crashing sound came from the front but she didn't feel Regina was facing anymore of a threat than being caught in the middle of a Lost Boy marauding. Her hand reached out for the door knob and she turned it slowly hoping to catch any squeaks or groans of the door before they happened. The door opened with ease and she expected to catch the leader red handed but inside she found darkness in darkness.

A terrifying and distorted black figure lunged out at her. She responded instinctively.

* * *

"Don't move." Snow ordered one of the boys that stepped out of the shop. They were all focused in on Regina. Of course the evil queen standing before them would be interesting.

"Who put you up to this, boy?" Hook questioned holding on of them to his chest, sword pressed into his throat.

No response.

The boy closest to Regina, staring the mayor down, started to chuckle and the group started to rouse. Howls and wolf like yelps echoed through the street. Snow tightened her grip on her bow, pulling back her arrow. David did the same standing just next to Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Snow questioned.

"Surviving. Living…" He answered. "We serve Pan."

"Pan's dead, lad." Hook sneered. "We showed you a great deal of mercy letting you stay here in Storybrooke. The least you could do is respect town property. Don't think you want to piss off the mayor."

"Don't I?" He responded stepping closer to the woman who was purposely silent. Her silence was rare to come by and Emma wanted a distraction. Lack of retaliation from the former Evil Queen was distraction in itself. David pulled the arrow back reluctantly aiming for the boy's head. He took note that they were mostly the oldest of the boys from Neverland.

The younger boys seemed to be happy in the homes they were being fostered in and the families didn't want to let them go either. Although, apparently the older ones didn't want to conform to a simple, less dangerous life.

"Where is your Savior?" He asked.

Suddenly, three gun shots rang out from the ruined shop. The Lost Boys all turned back to the shop wondering about the strange sound. The adults tensed and Regina finally reacted after keeping her calm and silence for long enough. She raised her hand, a near invisible blast rippling through the air in all directions. A wave of orange tore through everyone like a wall. The Lost Boys were knocked back violently, some collided with the ground roughly. A few crashed into the windshields of cars, sending alarms ripping through the silence.

Regina rushed towards the shop just as the Charmings and Hook picked themselves up from the ground. They wanted to follow after her but knew to start apprehending the boys.

The mayor blew past the counter worried, in determination. There was another Lost Boy recovering from the blast she'd released and she grabbed him, uncaring if he was just child. He grabbed her wrist as her hand balled up his shirt hoisting him off the ground. "Where is she?"

He shakily pointed to the back and she dropped him, hurrying to get to Emma. "Emma!" She searched through the darkness for the younger woman. "Emma!" No voice called back to her and she started worry even more even though part of her knew Emma would be the only one who know how to shoot the gun but the fear that maybe she'd been caught in a struggle and gotten shot claimed her mind.

"Emma!" She called turning a corner. A piece of relieve settled in her stomach as she found the savior at the end of the hallway. She was on the floor, looking into the dark room in front of her. She seemed okay considering she was sitting up on her hands.

Regina crouched down next to her grabbing the woman's face in her hands to get Emma to look at her. "Emma." She said brushing her thumbs over her cheeks. "Come back to me, Miss Swan."

The blonde gasped as if she was finally able to take a breath. She blinked rapidly, taking in gulps of air. She turned to Regina, silently overjoyed to see her face. "Regina."

"I'm here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The former queen frowned as Emma got to her feet, nervously rubbing her hands against her jeans. The brunette stood up next to her, grabbing her arm.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine, seriously. I'm just…spooked." She gestured to the figure laid out on the floor in the dark room. Regina flicked her wrist and the broken light of the hallway sputtered on weakly but still shined enough light to see. "I had no idea…I just…it's instinct, Regina. I was really scared and that doesn't happen often."

"It's okay, Emma. You were protecting yourself. I only care that you're alright."

"I am. I've never shot anyone before…"

Regina turned to her and put her hands on her shoulders. They stayed there like that before Emma pulled her close into a hug. She tucked her face into the mayor's shoulder, appreciating the warmth and safety she felt there.

"You're going to be fine." Regina assured, glancing to the unmoving figure.

Emma pulled away with a small frown. "What if I killed a kid? I couldn't live with myself."

Regina knew it was likely that it was a Lost Boy there. Three shots could more than likely kill someone. So yes Emma was probably right about killing a teenager but she didn't want to have to tell her that.

Instead of saying anything, Regina walked towards the room and leaned in for the light switch. It weakly beamed a dull light over the cloaked black figure laid there, still unmoving. She glanced to Emma and then stepped over the body, standing a few feet away from their head. She waved her hand taking away the black mask with her magic.

Emma closed her eyes fearing it was a Lost Boy.

"What the hell is this?" Regina questioned out loud. She could hear the annoyance, frustration, and confusion in her voice. She opened her eyes to see…nothing. They looked at it and then to each other and then back down to the figure again. It was nothing.

"It attacked me. I swear there was someone there." Emma said. Just as she spoke the figure turned to ash and vanished in black smoke. "Regina? What going on?"

"I don't know. But I do believe Pan has left us with a little more than unruly boys."

Emma's face turned from uneasy to angry as a face flashed across her eyes. Her brow tightened and she bent down to pick up her firearm, holstering it as she spun on her heel to leave.

Regina watched the actions, quickly following after her. "Emma?"

The sheriff stormed outside the shop seeing that Hook and her parents had the Lost Boys on their knees, wrists restrained with zip ties her father kept in the back of the police cruiser. Everyone looked up to her relieved to see she was fine, but looked concerned at Regina's worried expression.

"Swan? You alright, love?" Hook asked.

She ignored him and searched the faces of the boys. "Where is he?" She questioned. The boys exchanged glances but didn't say anything. "Where the hell is he?"

"Emma, what are you talking about?" David stepped up to her, his chest pressed into her shoulder as she tensed up. "What's happening?"

"Where is he? The tall one?"

"Felix." Hook answered.

"Yeah. Him. Where is he?"

"Surprisingly enough, he isn't here, Emma." Regina said. "Why?"

"I saw him. He set this up." Emma leaned down into one of the boys' faces. "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Like hell you don't." Emma snapped.

"Emma." Regina warned walking over to the younger woman.

The blonde turned to her putting her hands on her hips as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Take us to the station."

The older woman frowned. "What…all of us?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot of magic, Emma."

"Just do it, Regina."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I will tell you when we get to the station." Emma said firmly, getting in her face. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Are you going to lend a hand, Savior?" Regina questioned, putting out her hand. Emma took her hand and instantly felt the pull of Regina's magic against hers. Purple and white smoke consumed all of them.

* * *

They all were in the station once the smoke cleared. David and Hook started pushing the boys towards the cells as the lights flickered on. Regina immediately pulled Emma into her office and slammed the door closed behind them. She released Emma roughly.

"What the hell is your problem?" The former queen frowned. "This relationship does not work that way anymore Emma. You don't talk to me like that unless I deserve it. I've done nothing wrong."

Emma launched herself at the older woman, hugging her tightly. Regina stood there frozen in place. "You were great. Thank you." The blonde said in her ear, kissing her neck. She frowned in return but let her arms fall across Emma's back. "I'm sorry about being an asshole. I was just freaked out and I'm sorry."

Regina pushed her away keeping her at arm's length. "What's going on?"

"I saw Felix there. I heard him talking to another boy."

"Emma, we didn't see Felix anywhere."

"I know what I saw." Emma said sitting down in her chair behind her desk. Regina sat down on the edge of her desk listening intently. "He might have escaped through the back but I know he was there."

"I don't understand. Do you know what just happened?"

"They were looking for something. Something magic related I guess."

"It's a hardware shop."

"I know. These boys don't know the town very well and Gold's been really quiet lately. They were looking for his shop and from what I heard they planned on burning the place. If we let them go they're going to do it again."

"They can't break into Gold's shop. Even I couldn't do it if I wanted to."

Emma nodded at the information. "Is there a way to revive someone? I know we've been over this but is there  _any_  way in the universe to do it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are you sure?"

"I studied magic for a long time, Emma. I'm sure there isn't a way  _I_  know of."

"They were looking for Gold's shop. Is it possible he would know something about that, that you don't?" Emma questioned tapping her fingers against the desk. She chewed on the cap of the pen she'd picked up and this one time Regina refrained from telling her to stop. She still looked a little shaken up from earlier.

"Very possible. He is the Dark One, but I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this."

"I think they're plotting something…maybe trying to resurrect Pan."

"It's a pointless endeavor. Pan is dead. There's nothing to resurrect. When that hourglass ran out he ceased to exist."

"I'm still worried. They know something we don't. Whatever attacked me is proof they have some kind of magic right?"

Regina sighed but nodded. "I suppose so, yes."

"Well I need to start interrogating." The blonde informed rubbing her obviously tired eyes. It was almost midnight and Regina was very aware of how cranky the woman was if she didn't get a decent amount of sleep and, or a cup of coffee in the morning.

"Okay we can start in the morning, then." Regina said standing up from the desk, expecting Emma to follow her out so they can go home.

"No, I mean tonight. You don't have to stay but I need to get started." Emma tapped the spacebar on her keyboard to wake up her computer, pulling a drawer open to get a fresh set of booking paperwork for the boys.

"Emma Swan, have you lost your mind?" Emma frowned up at the older woman. "You are not staying up all night interrogating these children. You are going to bed and then in the morning you can start your cross-examining."

"Regina-"

"Are you arguing with me?"

"No, but-"

"Let's go." The brunette said firmly. Emma looked at her almost pleadingly before she slumped her shoulders in defeat and stood up from her desk. Regina opened the door and Emma walked out with a frown as the older woman followed behind her.

The Charmings turned to them curiously. Regina hovered a hand over the middle of Emma's back and glanced to the other three looking at them expectantly.

"You're in charge of them until the morning." She said dismissively. Hook nodded while the Snow and David frowned slightly, wanting to know what was going on. The two women made their exit in a swirl of purple leaving them to figure out what to do.

"Well, I'll have first shift. I quite like seeing a Lost Boy squirm in the face of fear and uncertainty." Hook said, sitting down in a chair and propping his feet up on a desk. "It's going to be a long night for you lads. No Pan to save you this time."

* * *

Neal watched pensively as Henry hung out with a few of his friends out on the open space of the park. They had a football and a Frisbee. His eyes drifted over to the Lost Boy in the group. He wasn't one of the ones Emma and the others had caught a few nights ago but he couldn't help but be a little wary of him with his son.

He knew the younger boys from Neverland were happily adjusting to lives with caring foster parents. Most them definitely seemed to enjoy the modern clothes more than anything. He wasn't surprised to hear that from the adults who offered to foster them.

When Emma asked him to be the social worker to check in on them he was skeptical but he could relate to them and so did Emma but she was reasonably keeping her distance from the jagged wound Pan had tore through her from bringing her orphan childhood to light. Agreeing wasn't a decision he regretted. It actually brought relief to hear how well most of them were adjusting.

A shadow came over him blocking out the sunlight that had been shining down on his face. He raised his hand to shield his eyes. Hook grinned down at him. "Deep thought going through your head there, mate?"

"When isn't that happening these days?" Neal chuckled with a shrug. Hook sat down on the bench next to him dropping a leg over his knee. He glanced over to the jeans and button up shirt he was wearing. "Emma made you wear that?"

"She's complained about the leather, yes, but it was Regina who forced me."

Neal raised an eyebrow at that, turning his body slightly toward him and dropping his arm across the back of the bench. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the pirate. "So you and Regina? What's up with that?"

"Well, I suppose as complicated as it is, it's fairly simple…"

"Oh?"

"We're friends."

"Friends with the Evil Queen?"

"She doesn't have many. Nor do I. It's mutual. We both benefit."

"That's rare for you Hook. Mutually benefit? You're usually all about…well  _you_."

"Aye." Hook nodded. "That's why we both benefit."

"Well, you look good." Neal smiled. "She's got good taste."

"Think so?"

"21st century suits you." They shared a short smile before turning away from each other, looking straight ahead to the park residents. A pair of guys jogged passed them and they both shot covert glances at them. Neal tore his eyes away, clearing his throat. "So how's the Lost Boy grilling going? I know Emma's been a little obsessed with that lately."

"Regina's keeping her sane at least." Hook sighed, remembering how the mayor practically had to drag the woman out of the station to go home every evening. "They aren't budging. Swan is sure they're attempting to bring Pan back. Although, I'm pretty sure she's not too far off with that."

"How so?"

"They were in search of your father's shop. Magically artifacts. She overheard it. We have nothing to worry about. Pan's very dead. Nothing left of him even if there were a way."

"Right. Which means our only problem is dealing with a bunch of loyal Pan boys with some dark magic hidden away. I think that's consider normal life compared to a crisis."

"I'm starting to see that. Quite boring to me. I don't know how Mills does it."

"I don't know how Emma does but I guess having each other keeps it interesting enough."

"You may be right but for now with no love life with that, I'll just have to find interest in the world of texting." Hook frowned looking at the device in his hand. Neal glanced at the phone and wondered if Regina got him that. "…and being a Deputy."

"Ah." Neal laughed. "That's probably Regina's primary reason for putting you in different clothes. Even in Storybrooke I doubt anyone would take you seriously dressed as a pirate."

Hook frowned over at him and shoved his shoulder. The younger man stopped laughing and settled down, looking back to Henry throwing the ball to one of his friends.

Hook whistled at the hurdling ball watching the other boy catch it with two arms. "Lad's got an arm on him."

"Yeah." Neal nodded proudly. "Regrettably, I must admit he did not get that from me. That arm is definitely Emma. She throws fast and punches hard…and those facial expressions…strangely enough he even looks like Regina when he frowns." Hook noticed the suddenly sullen expression on his face. "It's like he's not my kid."

"He's your boy, Neal. You're just getting to be a father. If you think about it, that's probably what you, Regina, and Emma have in common. In the beginning you were terrified because you knew nothing about the boy, afraid to mess up…afraid to be what messes him up. Not sure if you could be a parent. Regina adopted him as baby and Emma came into his life ten years later. You'll all have had that moment but then you'll all see what a boy you all took part in raising."

"Regina's really turning you into a decent guy isn't she?" Neal chuckled as Hook touched his shoulder with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma watched Regina move around the kitchen, cleaning anxiously as she seemed to do a lot lately. She leaned against the door frame for a moment just watching before she stepped inside and took a seat at the island purposely looking to not make any noise.

The quiet shuffling caught the brunette's attention immediately and she spun around to face the younger woman. A slight frown came over her face and Emma smiled sheepishly at her as she tossed the dish towel on the surface.

"Hi." Emma grinned weakly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It only earned her a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Emma didn't flinch at the harshness of her voice but she frowned slightly.

"I'm taking a few days off." She muttered as she averted her eyes.

"Oh, what a surprise."

"Look, I get it…I just…My parents asked Blue to put a barrier over the station and well... I can't get in."

"Was that all it took?" Regina turned back to the sink and started to scrub a plate she'd been working on already for nearly ten minutes. The sheriff was really tempted to joke about the action but she was in the doghouse. At least that's what she had been thinking for a while.

"I deserved that. Regina, I get it now. I've been driving you nuts over this whole Pan thing. That night I was kind of scared. I was pissed. The thought of Pan ever being able to come back really put me on edge. Especially, after all the shit we went through in Neverland and even before Neverland."

"Your point?" The other woman interrupted.

"My point is that I'm sorry. I really, really am sorry. You don't have to forgive me for the way I've been acting but I want you to know that I'm sorry." The former queen stopped her cleaning once again and dried her hands on the towel while she reluctantly moved towards the island, opposite Emma. She didn't say anything. She didn't provide much eye contact and it made the younger woman nervous. She reached out over the counter and let her hand fall against the cold marble.

"Regina…" She turned her hand over, flashing her palm in hopes that she'd take it. "Please say something."

Regina sighed and pointed her finger at the blonde with towel still balled up in her tight fist. "You promise me that this interrogating stuff is finished. It's the only thing you've been doing and yes, it's been pissing me off." Emma nodded without a look of protest but Regina knew her well. Inside she was probably arguing back. "You hold them for vandalism or whatever else you can _legally_  charge them with and then let the rest of it go. We'll figure it out."

"I promise. Swear on my life."

Regina came around the counter, taking her outstretched hand as she did until she was standing next to the blonde. Emma turned in her seat to face her and smiled. The former queen rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile back at her and lean in to give her a kiss. Emma accepted eagerly having felt all their coming and going kisses the past few days were very distant.

"Does that mean I can stay here while I'm off?" Emma asked against her lips before stealing another kiss.

"You've practically moved into my house. I think the most I can do at this point is make you sleep on the couch without a blanket."

Emma blushed and ducked her head away. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even ask…"

"Stop whatever you're thinking." Regina demanded slipping into her lap. Emma instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her nose into her neck, taking in the calming scent of cinnamon that was always on her. "I want you here. Even if you are a bit of an intruder…You're not unwelcome or unwanted. You're mine."

"I'm yours." Emma repeated.

"And I'm yours." Regina kissed the crown of her head and then scoffed to herself shortly after. "You've turned me into a Charming."

"Love you, too, soulmate." The blonde grinned, nuzzling into her neck again. "This is really, strangely turning me on…and you know, I don't have anywhere to be right now…I've  _really_ missed you."

"I suppose it's been a while…" Emma hummed her agreement into her skin, waiting impatiently for her to say yes. "Alright. You have an hour or so. It better be good."

"It's always good." Emma husked lowly as she bit down on the older woman's collarbone. Regina hissed feeling a shot of arousal shooting down her back.

Fervent kisses followed almost immediately after that. It seemed almost inevitable that they weren't going to make it any farther than the counter. Regina had the feeling before Emma did, bracing herself against the counter with one hand while the other occupied itself in Emma's curls.

"This is me happy you aren't wearing a skirt right now." Emma mumbled between kisses beginning to lift the shirt from Regina torso. The plain shirt fell into a pile under them. The gray Henley hanging off of the younger woman followed earning a rip in the sleeve in the process.

Regina leaned forward, kissing and biting her pulse point provoking a growl and moan that bubbled up from the back of her throat. Cold but soft hands tickled her back, toying at the hook of the black lace bra. Before she could get too far with it, Regina reached back behind her and grabbed the blonde's hand to stop her.

"What is it?" Emma frowned.

"We're either going to break this stool or we're going to get so caught up we won't notice this is probably the most uncomfortable place we've ever had sex. Tomorrow won't be pretty for either of us."

"I hate that you're right." The blonde sighed and then smirked. "Poof me, woman! I plan to ravish."

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand. They reappeared in her bedroom – which was slowly becoming theirs – and Emma smirked leaning down to press her tongue to the brunette's neck. A laugh escaped her throat at the smack of Regina's hands as they collided with her ass.

"Oh you like it rough huh?"

"You don't?" Regina smirked, tilting her chin up and planting a kiss on her already swollen lips. Emma gasped into her mouth, pulling back at the sudden lack of clothes on her. Stark naked and exposed to the slight chill of the room and then quite abruptly sucking against her right nipple caused her to shiver.

She hissed and pushed herself forward between Regina's legs. Naturally the woman wrapped her legs around her waist. Emma let out a slow breath feeling her body quiver from her growing, aggressive arousal. "Fuck…" She sighed lightly before pressing her body down on top of the former queen and pulled away from her mouth. "You're on the bottom for a reason, Madame Mayor."

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina husked. "Because I chose to be…for now." She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and pushed her down. Emma obeyed the silent command without a thought and gave a suggestively raised eyebrow. She pressed her lips on the inside of one thigh and then the other and back again, over and over, getting closer to her center as she went. The brunette squirmed impatiently under her and Emma smiled before she looked in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous." She whispered and then started to lean forward causing her lover to tense in anticipation. She glanced up to impassioned brown eyes, holding her stare as she let her tongue slip out. She was seconds away from connecting with Regina's aching sex.

A buzzing echoed around them and Emma pulled back slightly. Regina grimaced at her movement looked pleadingly down at the younger woman, urging her to continue. She shifted her thigh inward and tapped Emma's cheek. In response Emma wrapped her arms around her thighs to calm her.

"Hold on…" Emma said with a raised eyebrow, stroking the flushed skin under her thumbs. "Do you have…a vibrator in here?"

"Why does it matter?" Regina dropped her head back onto the pillow behind her with a huff. "You've been agonizing me for the past two minutes and your main concern is a vibrator? We don't need it, Emma!"

"I know we don't need but there's a buzzing noise. You know that stuff makes me twitch."

"Will it at least make your tongue twitch...usefully?" Regina asked, throwing a partial glare down at the sheriff.

"Don't be snippy." Emma frowned.

"I've-"

A ring sounded around them followed by the buzzing. They both looked to opposite nightstands to find their phones on their respective sides. Emma's screen was lit and vibrating against the glass. Regina's was face down and ringing. Regina reached over and grabbed hers and Emma started to pull away until the older woman stopped her. She gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, no. You're not answering that." Regina stated, silencing the ringer and placing her phone face down on the surface again.

"It could be important."

"My orgasm is important, is it not?"

"I…well, it's important to me." Emma agreed, cheeks turning pink. She shook her head and resumed her frown. "But what about Henry?"

"Henry's fine. I protected him with my magic. If he's in any danger, I will feel it." Regina assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay…" Emma nodded. She pecked the woman's skin on either side of her again. "We go one round and then we figure out who's calling and why."

"As you wish, Miss Swan." Regina whispered watching the blonde lean forward again. This time there was no interruption, only the always perfect sensation of Emma's mouth meeting her center for the first time. She arched slightly off the bed and her fingers closed around the bed sheets, balling them up in her fist and releasing a moan that had been pent up from a week of Emma's distracting obsession.

* * *

"That's it." Pan grinned over Felix's shoulder. "That's it."

"Is that everything?" Felix questioned dropping his pen. He leaned back in his chair, eyes roaming over everything he had written.

"Yes. The adults…" Pan paced behind him and smiling in triumph. "…they'll lose. They've ruined us. Our childhoods. Look at the Lost Boys." He leaned down over his shoulder and hissed in his ear. "They've changed. They want to grow up…they don't want to play games anymore."

"How do we get them back? They've betrayed us. They have to earn it back." Felix hissed.

Pan patted his shoulder and nodded. "Yes, you're right. They need to earn the title of Lost Boy back. But first-"

A knock came to the door and Pan stepped back to the shadow by the window, folding his arms across his chest. Felix eyed the woman as she stood in the door with a hesitant smile and a tray of food.

"I brought you lunch." She said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Felix dismissed, turning away from her suddenly worried expression. Despite this his foster mother stepped further into the room and sat the tray down on the edge of his bed.

"I think you should speak to Mr. Cassidy."

"Why would I do something like that?" He questioned, turning around in his chair menacingly. He stood up from the chair and towered over her. He was beginning to understand that for whatever reason, the woman never flinched away from him and never seemed to mind having to look up at him and parent at the same time.

"You seem detached from the world sometimes. We worry about you."

"I don't need anyone to worry about me."

"You're suffering." She said firmly. "I don't know what happened in Neverland and I don't know what happened before Neverland either but you've been scarred by things and I think you should talk about them. You were close to Peter Pan is my understanding." Felix tensed up at the mention of his name. "I don't think he was a good person but he was someone important to you. And no matter what he was, it's okay to feel a loss. To mourn."

"You know nothing about me." The teen snapped. "You don't speak of Neverland. Or my life. Or Pan. You know nothing."

"I know but I'm trying to, Felix. Just let me."

She left quietly and calmly and it confused him but he didn't have time to think about it. Pan was talking in his ear shortly after. "Look at her…it's trap, Felix. Talking to Baelfire. He betrayed us. He grew up. He turned into an adult. A liar. A cheater."

"He was one of us." Felix argued, glaring down at the food below him.

"Exactly why we can't trust him with anything. He'll tell the adults. The Savior. You know what happened the last time he got involved.  _She_  got involved. We can't trust him, Felix."

"Then who do we trust?"

"No one. We trust no one. But we do trust each other." Felix nodded in return and went back to his desk. Pan followed and sat down on the corner.

"What do we do, then?"

"Well, first things first…we need Lost Boys."

* * *

The door to Henry's room shut and Regina grinned before she closed her door as well. Having him home with her made her beyond happy. Her son embodied everything she thought was good in herself and losing him for the time that she did, she felt empty. The echoes of the house added to her loneliness. His empty room created a void of sadness in her and it amazed her the joy that filled it every moment she saw him.

Most days now she had to keep from tearing up at seeing him laughing and smiling with her. In  _their_  home. Every time he walked through the door, she also never minded that he also brought another person with him.

Emma.

She turned from the door, releasing the knob and watching the blonde sigh loudly and tiredly as she dropped down on the bed. She rolled her eyes at the younger woman but couldn't fight her grin. She walked over to her vanity, taking out her earrings and casually slipping out of her heels.

Emma groaned into the blankets, face first and sprawled out in the softness. "I'm so sore." She mumbled, lazily struggling out of her jacket and letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. Regina ignored the thud of her boots as she tried to with most of the savior's tossed clothing around her bedroom. She turned around to face her and leaned back against the vanity with her palms pressed into the edge of the surface.

"Sore, dear?" She smirked.

"Yeah, you…" The rest was muffled into the blankets and Regina sighed knowing was problem an accusation. Another groan escaped the blonde.

"How about a massage?"

"Sounds nice…which fairy tale character became town masseuse?"

"I meant from me."

"Oh." Emma lifted her head and laid on her cheek. "You're the reason I'm sore. A massage will lead to...other things."

"You don't like other things?"

"I love other things but my back hurts…and my neck…shoulders…" She yawned, eyed fluttering closed. Regina waved her hand and changed the woman's clothes. Her favorite pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Emma dropped her face into the sheets again and Regina left to go change in the bathroom.

The blonde yawned several more times, eyes fluttering shut and snapping open for the few minutes the brunette was gone. She jolted awake, feeling the bed dip. She turned over her shoulder to Regina straddling her. "Regina…" She groaned. "I want to but I'm tired. Seriously."

"I know that, Miss Swan." Regina sighed, leaning down and kissing the back of her neck. Emma tensed up slightly and the brunette wrapped her fingers around Emma's shoulders, working them into the stressed muscles. "You have knots in knots...in knots." Emma moaned at the deft fingers and decided not to protest. "When was the last time you had a massage, Emma?"

"Uh…" She groaned in pleasure at the digging of thumbs into her shoulder blades. "I was 21 in Cleveland and…"

"And?"

"Cleveland…" Emma mumbled starting to feel even more tired than before.

"Do you want me to stop now?"

"No, please…"

"Of course, my princess."

Emma floated between sleep and consciousness, letting out muted groans and whimpers from the sudden lightness that washed over each joint that Regina worked out. At some point the blonde fell completely asleep and Regina pulled her over to her side of the bed so they both could finally get some much needed sleep.

* * *

They usually fell asleep in two different ways. Regina spooning Emma or Emma sprawled out over Regina. Logically, Regina would be spooning and by morning Emma would be taking up any and all space on the bed. Tonight, however, brought an interruption to their sleeping routine.

A song haunted Emma's dreams as she slept and she woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting with burning lungs. She glanced around the dark room and felt around the bed with her right hand for Regina. Her hand collided with her lover's arm and the brunette murmured something in her sleep before turning over. She grabbed her shoulder as if to make sure she was still really there but Regina tried to shrug it off as pulled the blankets back up to her shoulder.

The song started again and Emma's hand dropped from Regina's skin. Her eyes flashed gold as the melody started to echo in her head. She slipped out of bed and absently left out the door. The closed it behind her and she padded across the cold floor of the hallway, heading towards the stairs. Then not too far after that, Emma walked out the front door, this time not closing it behind her.

The moment the younger woman stepped outside of her magical wards, Regina shot up from her pillow, instinctively feeling for Emma beside her. Her hand connected with an empty spot and she scrambled out of the bed knowing that the shiver that woke her from her sleep was now definitely Emma. She threw on her robe, not caring if she was about to walk out into the night in her sleepwear and barefoot.

"Mom?" Henry called out, peeking his head out from inside his room.

"It's alright, Henry. Go back to sleep."

"It's Emma, isn't it? Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. She's just…"

" _Mom_."

"Whatever is wrong, I will fix it. She's fine and if she's not, she will be."

"Okay." He said turning back into his room. "Bring her back."

"I will."

He closed his door behind him and Regina continued her rush down the stairs and to the opened front door. She glanced around it before she stepped outside into the chilly night air and closed it behind her. She clenched her fist and waved her hand in front of her. Emma's footprints were highlighted with a purple, fluorescent glow. She followed them quickly hoping to catch Emma before she ran into the street…in front of a late-night driver.

"Emma!" She called out, glancing between the footprints and the path they were taking her. "What's wrong with you, idiot? Emma!"

She sighed and realized that Emma was moving faster than she expected in her sleep but she caught up to her down Main Street, walking in the middle of the road.

"Emma! Emma." She rushed up behind her and reached out but paused. She retracted her hand and glanced around them to see if there were any cars around. If she was sleepwalking it would a hell of a thing for her to be walking aimlessly out of the house and blocks away from any place she went to on a regular basis. Regina walked ahead of her and looked at her face, seeing the green of her eyes gone and replaced by a bright, glittering gold color.

A frown came over her face as she walked with Emma, not liking the lack of response she was being given. "Emma. I know you can hear me." The blonde said nothing and kept walking. Regina sighed and followed behind her out of curiosity. Something was calling Emma somewhere and she'd find out what so long as it didn't lead to something dangerous.

Concern struck the former queen when the blonde led them to the edge of the woods. This was far enough. Nothing good would come of the forest in the middle of the night, especially if the both of them were in their pajamas and one of them was completely unaware of anything going on around her.

"Emma." She tried again. "Emma. Stop. Where are you going?" Regina swallowed thickly and hurried in front of her, reaching out both hands and grabbing the younger woman by the arms. "Emma!"

The golden irises faded out her eyes and the comforting light green returned. Emma blinked rapidly jerking out of Regina's gripping suddenly seeing nothing but trees all around her. She completely overlooked the concern mayor standing in front of her and turned all around herself in confusion and fear.

"Emma. Hey, look at me." Regina demanded softly and reached out for her arm again. Emma let herself be turned and looked over to the older woman.

"Regina?"

"It's me. You're fine." Emma nodded shifted on her feet, starting to feel a stinging on the bottom of her left foot. She glanced down and Regina followed. "I'm not surprised you've hurt yourself. We did just travel here all the way from home."

"I…"

"Where were you going?" Regina questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know. I started hearing the song in my sleep."

"What song?"

"Pan's song. The pipe."

"Emma." Regina sighed dropping her hand. "You're not lost. You're not one of them."

"Not anymore." Emma replied, looking at Regina intensely. "…Because of you. You touched me…now I can't hear it anymore."

"Emma, you'll never be lost to me. You know that."

"Yeah…I…"

They both turned to the rustling behind them. A boy. Particularly a boy that wasn't an original resident of the town. A lost boy. He was about fifteen. Golden irises and absent stare. A branch snapped behind them again as the boy kept walking and Emma protectively pulled Regina close. More branches and rustling came and more boys appeared. They watched them move at a steady pace, all going for something that was deep in the forest.

"What are they doing?" Regina asked.

"They're following the song. I knew something was up."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We follow them."

"And then?"

"We find what crisis is about to hit the town."

"If anyone is controlling the lost boys, then we have a problem."

"Well, Madame Mayor…To the rescue…" Emma yawned gesturing for her to go first.

* * *

"You what?" Neal frowned.

"I heard the song." Emma repeated. "Pan's song. You didn't hear it last night?"

"No." He frowned and looked over to Hook sitting next to him. "Did you ever hear it?"

"No, never." Regina came back into the dining room and sat a mug in front of the two men. Hook grinned shortly at her and Neal nodded his thanks to her as Hook continued. "Pan's song is meant to lure those who are lost to those they love or are lost because they have no one to love them. Obviously, you don't feel that anymore Neal."

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "But what about Emma? She shouldn't still be hearing it. She has her parents, Henry…" He glanced up to the former queen who raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what he had to say. She sat down next to Emma across from them and Neal looked away. "…And her True Love."

"It stopped." Emma inserted and Hook gave her a look. "Regina followed me out to the forest. Before we got too close, she touched me and…whatever trance the song puts you under it just…went away. You ever heard of that happening?"

"Sorry, love. I haven't." Hook sighed and Emma leaned back in her chair. Regina placed her hand over the younger woman's on the table to comfort her.

"Well, I suppose that's not what really matters." Regina started. Hook leaned forward curiously. "There's more to the story. After I brought Emma out of her trance we came across a few other lost boys who were sleeping walking as well. We followed them a few minutes into the forest and…well, Emma was right."

"Right about what?"

"Felix was behind the break-in and he's planning something." Emma finished.

"Planning what?" The four of them turned to the doorway to see Henry there with his arms folded over his chest, a disapproving frown on his face at being left out of the conversation. "You guys are having a meeting without me."

"Kid…" Emma sighed. "This is grown up stuff."

"No, it's magic stuff and I'm a part of magic stuff. You guys promised." The boy said back. "No lies. No secrets."

"Who said we were keeping any secrets?" His blonde mother countered. "We didn't try to kick you out of the house. And we weren't whispering."

"You didn't plan on telling me though."

Neal turned sideways in his chair so that he could see his son fully. "Henry, we have to figure what's going on first. That's what we're doing. As soon as we find out what's happening, we'll tell you. Deal?" He put his fist out and after a moment's pause Henry walked over and connected his smaller fist to his. The frown faded and a smile broke out on his face as Neal grabbed him ruffled his hair. Emma and Regina exchanged gentle smiles watching Henry pull away and smooth out his hair again. "How about me and Hook play some video games with you when we're done here?"

Henry raised an eyebrow at that and glanced to the pirate. "You know how to play?"

"I'm a quick study." Hook said with a shrug as he took a drink from his mug. He was starting to like coffee the more he had it with Regina. Much better than tea in his opinion.

"Well, okay." Henry said simply and then left the room.

"I think I handled that well." Neal said proudly.

"You've still got a long way to go, buddy." Emma smirked.

"Why?"

"He'll be spying on us in the next few minutes but we expected that anyway." Regina informed and Neal frowned knowing that they were most likely right about that.

"I tried then. So, anyway…Felix. What is he planning?"

"We don't know." Emma shook her head in frustration. "I'm sure there was something we couldn't hear. They danced around a fire and then it was silent for the time that we were there."

"Felix is the bad apple right under Pan himself. Retribution is in his blood." Hook nodded. "We have to watch him and I believe the first thing to do is to speak with his foster parents. They can tell us what he's been like."

"Neal?" Emma questioned.

"I'll do it. Then we plan. If he's really anything like Pan, we could all be in danger."

"When are we not in danger?" Emma chuckled. She looked over to Regina and the brunette gave her a supportive grin. "We can handle it."

"To that I have no doubt." He murmured exchanging a look with Hook.

* * *

"So you and Mills are getting on?" Hook questioned as they exited the diner. Emma rolled her eyes and walked slightly ahead of him. She didn't mind talking to him. He was actually a pretty okay guy under the layer of leather and guy liner. Mostly thanks to Regina.

Although that was the problem. She'd never shared a friend with anyone. Especially, not with her lover. A lot of uncertainty plagued her when they had conversation with one another. Truthfully, the pirate was more of a close friend to Regina than herself and she wasn't exactly sure what could and could not be discussed.

Then again, he probably knew no more than herself about friend drama. Which also meant Regina possibly didn't know of any sharing boundaries other than her natural need to keep particular things private.

"Swan?" Hook ducked his head to catch her eye, looking a bit worried. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." She shook her head. "Yeah, everything is fine between us."

"Fine?"

"Well...no. I mean things are great with us. Baby steps but all in the right direction." Emma raised an eyebrow at his inquiry. "Why do you ask? Is this the protective big brother talk or something?"

"Uh...no?" She chuckled at the confused look on his face. "I was just making sure good was coming from my advice."

"What advice?"

"Well, back on Neverland, I gave up my pursuit of you when I saw what happened after you nearly drowned." Emma nodded her understand but still gave him a skeptical look. "I helped your soulmate work though her social issues you could say."

"Social issues...oh, wait a minute. I notice that sometimes Regina stops herself when she's about to sass the shit out of someone sometimes but I just thought that was a Rude Madame Mayor abstinence thing. You did that?"

"I assisted."

"So you guys are like good friends now? She doesn't threaten you or insult your...pirate _ness_?"

"It's turned more into banter now. Nothing compared your banter of course."

"Nothing comes close that." Emma smirked proudly before taking a sip from her hot cocoa. The urge to go bother the older woman struck her but she decided to wait until the next time she saw her. Regina always gave a look of annoyance but after sharing just about everything with her for this long, Emma knew she secretly enjoyed being pestered by her.

A short silence consumed them for only a moment before Emma's phone rung in her jacket pocket. She frowned at the name on her screen. "It's Neal." She said to no one in particular but it caught Hook's attention. She suppressed her grin at the spark in either of the men's eyes when the other's name was mentioned.

She pulled the phone up to her ear and listened. Her brow creased at every word and Hook leaned in as if that would clue him into everything.

"Shit." Emma said in disbelief. "Shit..."

* * *

Rumple sat down the silver goblet as the door to his shop opened and closed. He had to rely on his magic as the bell refused to cooperate with him. He made a mental note to fix later. Tucking his handkerchief into his suit pocket, he turned to door to see a familiar face.

With a raised eyebrow and a smug smile, he placed his hands on the glass of the display in front of him. "What a surprise...the Queen here to see me. What could she possibly want?"

Regina looked away from a necklace and met eyes with him, any amusement gone from her face. "I don't necessarily need anything from you."

"Well, you are here, Your Majesty." He smirked wider. "You need something."

The brunette sighed and pulled her hands from inside her coat pockets. "There's something you have. It belongs to a friend."

"I certainly don't have your little fairy's magic if that's what you're here about."

"No."

"And well, you have your soulmate. Am I missing anyone?" He chuckled.

"Hook." She admitted slowly. The amusement fell away from his face instantly and Regina had her turn to smirk at him. "Yes, the last thing you want is for your former student to be close with your nemesis. I doubt you'll deny me what I'm here for."

"What exactly are you here for?" Rumple questioned with a sneer.

"His hand. I know you have it."

"What could he have possible done to have the Evil Queen here asking for his hand back?"

"He helped get son back."

"As did I. My son. The Charmings. Miss Swan."

"That's different. We're Henry's family. That was expected. Hook didn't have to help anyone. Although the real reason is none of your concern. I want his hand. What do you want?"

Rumple didn't speak as he disappeared to the back. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. She already didn't want to be here asking anything of him but this was something important to her.

Whether or not anyone could really understand, Hook helped her get Henry back and also brought Emma into her life in a new light. He insured she didn't mess up her chance with True Love. She was now figuring out how hard it was to even breath at the thought of being without Emma.

She glanced up from the counter to see Rumple holding Hook's hand in a glass case. Regina cringed at the sight of a few rings still attached to the severed hand. She still couldn't imagine herself how the man hadn't died of infect or worse after it was detached from his wrist.

"Give me a reason why I should do this for you." Rumple said with a deepening frown.

"Well, for one it's his hand and I'm asking for it back." Regina sassed. The Dark One narrowed his eyes. "The second reason is because it's important to him and  _he_  is important to your son. That's reason enough isn't it?"

There was a pause before he pushed the case across the counter to her. "Fair enough, Regina."

"So, what's the price? What do you want in exchange for it?" Regina asked reluctantly.

"Nothing. I suppose I'm doing this for my son and my grandson. You better than most what it takes to earn trust and forgiveness back from a loved one." Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "This time it's on the house."

"Well, that was almost painless." She reached out the for the case until her phone started to ring and she retracted her hand with a sigh. Rumple immediately lost interest in her presence and rolled his eyes as she answered the call.

Regina pressed the phone to her ear without checking the name, or picture in this case, and was immediately met with rapid words in a panicky, frustrated Emma Swan manner. She closed her eyes, shaking her head in confusion. "Emma, dear. Please slow down and start from the beginning."

"Neal just called me. Felix is gone." Emma rushed out but at a better pace than the first time.

"I honestly can't say that's a surprised. He might have caught wind of us after you tripped over that branch back in the forest that night."

"It was an accident." Emma frowned and Regina could feel it through the phone.

"I suppose we should start searching for him." She waved her hand causing the Hook's hand to disappear from the counter and she started to walk towards the exit of the shop. "There's only so many places he can hide in Storybrooke."

"Uh...Regina. There's more."

"What else is there, Emma?"

"He left a note." Emma paused and pinched the bridge of her nose, mind running with thoughts of what they'd have to do with the town because this was surely a crisis. "It said...The New Neverland."


	18. Chapter 18

Regina lifted herself gently off the couch, careful not to jostle the blonde asleep in her lap. She laid Emma back down and kissed the top of her head before moving towards the stairs to make sure their son was in bed.

As she expected he wasn't in bed, but at least he was in his pajamas, partially ready to be sleeping. He was going through a stack of comic books that she didn't remember buying for him.

"Lights out, Henry. It's a school night."

The boy turned from his desk, sheepishly sitting down the comic in his hands. "I was trying to get started on one of these."

Regina walked in and came over to him. She picked up one and flipped through the pages. "I don't remember buying these."

"Emma bought them for me. I didn't even ask." He sat down on his bed where his storybook was opened as he looked down at the book with a slight frown. The older woman turned to him and moved to the side of his bed, brushing her fingers over the blankets. "How are things?"

"How are things?" Regina chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"With you and Mom."

"They're fine. Surprisingly, we can be an average couple without many problems."

"You're both happy?" He questioned, and she lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, lightly closing his book and moving it to the nightstand.

"Where are these questions coming from, Henry? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm just asking. Honestly."

"I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time." She admitted. "And I hope that Emma is happy. It seems she is and if she's not, I'll try to make her as happy as I can." A worried look came over Henry's face, and a sigh passed through her lips. "There's nothing you need to worry about Henry."

"You guys had a fight."

"We did, but we worked it out."

"What if your other fights don't work out?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I thought that breaking the curse would bring our family together again, but all it did was make it worse." His mother gave him a confused look. "You were alone, and Ma didn't know how to accept grandma and grandpa as her parents. And then she and my dad don't get along and you don't like him."

"Henry, honey-"

"Are things better now?"

"Well, you left out some things. Your mother and I fought…a lot. We all thought Neal died. Hook was the bad guy."

"And now you're friends with him."

"Right and Neal is alive and well."

"And you and Emma are in love."

"Exactly." She grinned and poked his nose. "Everything will be okay. You don't have anything to worry about." His skepticism seemed to fade almost immediately and she was able to pull a smile from him, and he nodded. "Now, you need to be in bed."

Henry slipped under the blankets and pulled them up to his shoulders as Regina leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'll send Emma up to say goodnight."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, my little prince." She stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, hand landing on the light switch when Henry spoke again.

"I love you, mom."

She turned to him with something of a surprise in her eyes as she had all the times he'd said it since they got back from Neverland. He felt a little bad that she was surprised. It meant she'd stopped thinking a long while ago that he loved her at all and that didn't make him feel good even if he had a right to be upset with her about the curse.

"I love you, too, Henry."

* * *

"Well, if you see her, tell her I need to speak to her." Regina said, hiding the pleading tone that should have been in her voice. It had just been two days ago that she'd told Henry everything was fine as far as her relationship with his birth mother went…now this happens.

"Regina, I'm sure she's fine. A lot is going on. I'm sure it's somewhat stressful for the both of you." David tried. Ever since hearing about Felix everyone's caution was increased and Regina's worrying only amplified over Henry and Emma.

"It's not stressful." She hissed. "She could be in danger. Who knows what that savage boy is up to…The moment you see or speak to Emma tell her to call me." She demanded and immediately hung up on him.

Snow looked up from her coffee with a weak smile. "She's panicking." She nodded to herself as David shoved his phone into his pocket.

"That's one way to put it." He sighed.

"Come on, David. Wouldn't you rather have her worried sick about our daughter rather than trying to kill her or drive her out of town? It's love."

"I know. Just wish Regina wasn't so short about it with me over the phone."

"What's going on with them?"

"Emma skipped out on the lunch they'd planned to have an hour ago."

"That's not like her." Snow frown shifting in her seat.

"With everything going on with the Lost Boys and Felix can you blame her for wanting to have some alone time?"

"You think she's just at a secret spot thinking things over?"

"Possibly." He said standing up from the booth. His wife frowned up at him.

"David-"

"Just trust me. I got this one." He assured her shrugging into his jacket and leaning down for a quick kiss.

* * *

He found Emma at the docks glancing between her phone and the water ahead. She had that look on her face he'd come to know very well. Thinking. Wondering. Overthinking.

"I don't think Regina would agree to a lunch date out here." He called out. Emma turned away from the view and looked over to him. "At least that's what I thought from how much complaining she was doing back on Hook's ship."

She gave him a look, raised eyebrow and all. "What are you doing here? Did she send you?"

"Not exactly. Although she'd be more likely to send Hook and Neal to find you, don't you think?" He questioned in amusement. She just rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement. "But she did call me. Worried. About you. I figured I'd make sure you were okay before she had a heart attack. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Emma-" He started, sitting down next to her on the bench. He didn't finish, leaning back, letting their shoulders touch. After taking in a deep breath, David glanced over to Emma. "This is one of your spots?" She looked confused by the question. "You and Regina?"

"I guess you could say that. I know I'll never hear the end of it but…" She sighed. "Look this isn't…things just got suddenly too closed in for me. I needed to get some time alone. I felt a little suffocated."

"By Regina?"

"No. Everything is great there. With her…with Henry. I mean she cooks…" Emma chuckled and David grinned. "I love that. I love her, but that's the problem."

"What is?"

"That everything is going great. With this whole Felix thing, I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"You can't think like that, Emma."

"Why not? Bad things do keep happening. Everything is going great now until something comes and ruins it all."

"Good things happen too. But if you only think about the bad things then you miss out. You have a big family now Emma. You don't want to miss all the moments that could happen." She tensed her jaw and looked away. "I know you and Regina have become a team, fighting the threats that come to town but there's more to life than looking for the next fight. You have to look for the moments. Make the moments."

"Moments?" She questioned with a smirk and a skeptically raised eyebrow. This was a Charming hope speech in one of its many forms.

"Yes. Life is made up of moments. Good ones. Bad ones. But they're all worth living."

"I seemed to be a magnet for the bad ones." Emma countered, sure she was going to win this argument.

"All the more reason to look for good ones." He said back. "And if you're so worried about life interrupting what you have with Regina, shouldn't you be trying to spend all the moments you can… _with her_?" He smiled at her lack of words and stood up. "Come on; I'll take you back to the mansion. I'm sure by now you're at least sleeping on the couch, let's not make it worse."

* * *

A curse?" Felix questioned. "Why a curse? What good would that do us?"

"Plenty of good," Pan answered with a proud smirk. "It's not just any curse Felix. It's The Curse. The one that took everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here."

"We don't care how they got here. We're not helping them get back there…are we?"

"No." Pan laughed, hopping down from the rock he stood on. Felix tossed another stone into the water, watching it disturb the peace of the flowing river. "They like it here. They wouldn't be too happy to be back. Everything is right and dandy with them. They have all they want here…enjoying it after they took our home from us."

"I don't think I understand." He looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "Could you explain more?"

"That spell…that beautiful curse will give us everything we've ever wanted, Felix." Pan came up behind him and pressed his hands into Felix's shoulders, but it was so light he almost felt nothing. "Like this river, the people of the place just go about their business as if they haven't wronged us."

Felix held up another rock to throw and Pan point to the center of it. "And like the rock, we'll disrupt that."

"Break them."

"In a way…Everyone will forget who they are. Time will stand still. And, you and me? We'll be in charge. All you have to do is steal it from the Evil Queen's vault. I have just the thing for you to do it."

He held a vial up to him, and Felix took it, reluctantly. "This curse…it will make this land Neverland?"

"Oh, Felix. It'll do so much more." Pan laughed, the sound echoing in the open, cold air. Flocks of birds vacated their posts in the trees around them, startled by the devilish cackle.

* * *

Regina looked down at her phone for the hundredth time. Emma was missing by her definition and everyone, including Henry, had told her she was reading too much into it. Sure, she's skipped out on their lunch date, and she'd be rightly punished for it, but otherwise escaping to be alone was just something Emma did and she'd be back after a few hours.

Ten minutes after talking to David on the phone, she decided to do what she'd been in the process of doing before the missing Felix situation happened. She'd put it off in the past few days in favor of somewhat helping look for the boy and more worrying about Henry's safety as well as Emma's.

But now nothing was stopping her at this very moment and no time was better than the present. She shifted the glass wrapped in her left arm and flexed her fingers before raising her hand to the door at Granny's. She tentatively knocked and then waited.

The thought crossed her mind that the second it had been enough time to assume no one was inside, she would bolt out of there and use her magic to send it with maybe a thank you note. Although the longer she thought about it, the stranger the action became in her mind.

No one does that.

Although most people aren't returning severed hands to their friends either.

In the middle of her pondering the room door opened, revealing Hook dressed in a simple long sleeve shirt under a leather jacket and jeans. Secretly, she quite liked being able to tell him how to dress like he isn't a pirate. She would've leaned more towards suits, but he had already been challenging to convince in the first place.

"Hello, love." He greeted with a curious and confused expression. "Funny seeing you here."

Regina rolled her eyes and slowly offered up the glass container. Typically, it looked to be like something holding a rose, but instead, there was a hand inside. A hand that Hook never thought he'd see again. His jaw tightened and his brow creased.

"Is this some sort of joke, Mills?" Hook questioned.

The former queen was a second away from a biting remark, but she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She held the container out closer to him, taking a small step forward. "No,  _Killian_. It's far from a joke. This is your hand and it rightfully belongs on your wrist."

The first time she'd rendered the man speechless, and she was very anxious about the result. Hesitantly, Hook carefully accept the glass from her and step aside to let her in. "Come in. I insist." Regina nodded and stepped inside the room and noticed it wasn't nearly as messy as she would've expected.

Almost immediately, he sprung into action. He removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeve. Regina wasn't too eager to see what he'd always hidden under clothing with long sleeves, but she was curious as to how it would work.

She took a seat at the edge of the bed as Hook took the hand from its display glass and held it before turning to the mirror. He kept his back to his guest the entire time wanting to see this happen for himself. As he connected his hand back onto his wrist, a bright white light of magic blinded him and Regina.

She frowned, standing up from the bed. "Hook?"

"I don't know what to say, love." He stated, and she deflated in relief knowing he was just fine…which meant-

He turned around to her, and the brunette's eyes immediately dropped down to the place she'd known only to have a hook. Now in its a place, a hand perfectly attached as if it had never been gone.

"Certainly feels real."

"I would hope so."

He looked up to her with a small frown. "Why did you…? You didn't have to go through the crocodile just for this."

"You helped saved Henry." She supplied weakly, almost like a question.

"You've thanked me enough for that, love. I've told you that." He stepped up to her, not yet invading her personal space, but it was sufficient to make the social interaction less appealing for the both of them. "Why?"

"I suppose…" She clasped her hands together, averting her eyes from him. She didn't want to say it, but then again she did and needed to say it. Hook quirked an eyebrow at her hesitation. "I…I wanted to thank you for…for being my friend. And with Emma, I-"

"I still don't-"

"You're my friend, I suppose, and if I have the capabilities to get something back that a friend has lost, then I should do it…as a decent friend."

"Decent." He chuckled lightly, but there was a serious look in his eye. He put his hand out to her and Regina had no problem with a hand shake, so she didn't think twice about putting her smaller hand into his newly reattached hand.

Before anything else could cross her mind, she was pulled forward into a short and tight embrace. It happened, and then after mere seconds, it was over.

She pulled back when his grip loosened with a stunned look on her face. He was grinning widely. "I knew you'd hate that."

Regina leveled him with a glare. "…Idiot." She turned to leave, but he stopped her with a hand to the crook of her elbow.

"Regina thank you. We're not even, but we'll get there."

"No." She frowned. "I did it because I wanted to. You don't owe me for this."

"At least let me buy you a drink some time. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't do that."

"Rum?"

"Whatever you want. It's on me, Mills."

* * *

Emma arrived at the Mills residence thirty minutes later than she intended.

Her father had offered to drop her off there, but instead, she had him take her to a few more places before the final destination at Mifflin. She decided that his hope speech did make a lot of sense in regards to her relationship and she was going to make as many moments she could with the little family she had inside the mansion.

With two boxes in one hand and a bag in the other, she hip bumped the truck door closed and headed off up the walkway. "Thanks…Dad."

"Of course, Emma." He had called after her before he pulled out of the driveway.

It only took one knock for the door to swing open. Regina was glowering at her like she had no other enemy in the world. The blonde ignored the look and stepped inside, walking quickly into the living room where Henry sat on the floor in front of the game he was playing on tv.

"I know. I know." She started, turning around to the mayor. "I'll be sleeping on the couch for a week…or I'll go back to my parents' but Regina let me explain first. I was worried. Everything here with you and Henry has been the best time of my life and with Felix out there I just nearly had a panic attack at the thought of losing you because of something he's going to do and-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. Emma hummed in contentment filing away that exact moment as one to remember forever and never forget even a second of it. Including Henry's part.

"Oh, gross." Henry groaned. "Get a room."

Regina pulled away from her, keeping their foreheads together, noses brushing. She grinned and rolled her eyes as Emma laughed. "We're in one, kid."

"Well, find another one…that I'm not in." There was a pause. "Is that pizza? Are we having pizza for dinner?"

Emma pulled away, slipping her arm across the brunette's back and looked to their son. "Yes, we are. In fact, we're going to have some fun tonight." She glanced over to Regina and inspected her outfit. "You have to go change."

"Why?" Regina frowned.

"Because you need to be comfortable."

"For?"

"You'll see."

"Alright." She sighed turning out of the room but pulled Emma along with her. The blonde followed her up the stairs until they were in their bedroom and the door was closed behind them.

"You didn't show up to lunch," Regina stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I got so caught up in my thoughts about Felix that I was just afraid for a moment to keep this up with you." At the frown she received, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Regina returned the gesture, sliding her arms around her waist. "I didn't have doubts about you and me, I was just…we're happy, and I just have a feeling that something is going to ruin it. I panicked. I needed time to think. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"I'll forgive you if you never do that again."

"I won't promise it, but I'll try not to."

"I guess I can live with that, Miss Swan."

They both made their way back down the stairs after ten minutes to find Henry finishing off a slice of pizza already. Emma lightly smacked him in the back of the head, closing the pizza box on the table. She disappeared into the kitchen for plates, cups, and a liter of root beer she snuck in the back of the refrigerator yesterday.

"When are you going to explain what we're doing?" Regina questioned. Emma watched her tuck her arms into the sweatshirt she had on and folded her legging clad limbs under her on the couch.

The blonde turned to the bag she bought in, shaking her head at the fact that her beautiful, funny, and very smart true love hadn't figured out her plan after seeing what she changed into. A white and red baseball jersey that hung down to her thighs wasn't obvious enough apparently.

She pulled three baseball caps from the bag and dropped one onto Henry's head. He didn't protest and just beamed up at her, adjusting the hat to his liking. "Hey, kid, save your game and turn it to channel 131."

"'Kay."

"I'm not wearing that," Regina said firmly watching Emma push one onto her head. The younger woman dropped down beside her on the couch and gave a pair of the biggest puppy dogs eyes she'd ever witnessed. At first, she rolled her eyes but then she just really couldn't look at her without eventually giving in.

"Please?" Emma pouted. The woman grumbled something, and she took it as a yes, leaning over and dropping the cap on her head backwards just to annoy her. Regina didn't move to fix it, however, as the tv flickered to the beginnings of a baseball game. Emma searched her face for any signs of recognition. It took a minute, and the former queen blushed lightly when she finally figured it out.

"Pizza and baseball?" Regina asked eyeing the two pizza boxes on the coffee table. "I-"

"Regina, just relax and enjoy this."

"What makes you think I will enjoy this?"

"Well, if you hate the pizza and somehow manage to hate the game then at least you get to spend time with your family."

"But mainly because of the pizza." Henry inserted, scooting back until his back was on the couch.

"You ruin the romance kid."

"There's nothing romantic about baseball." He argued.

"It could be really romantic. Something me and your mom do until we're too old to even remember what a tv is."

"You assume I want to put up with you for that long." Regina snorted, and Emma elbowed her. They shared a smile when their eyes met, and Henry rolled his eyes even though he was really pleased that his parents were happy.

* * *

Henry had a relatively good understanding of the game, but Regina didn't know anywhere near that much.

Explaining took a good hour as they watched the game and she questioned what just happened on the screen. Even after that, it didn't seem like she got it but she didn't ask any more questions. Instead, there was a lot of complaining throughout most of the game.

Emma answered and explained without a problem, finishing off three slices of pizza and two cups of root beer before snuggling herself into Regina's side. The brunette kept the cap on backward and ate whatever pizza Emma gave her and watched the game with more interest than she voiced. Emma seemed to enjoy the game, so Regina just watched to the end, eventually quieting down.

By the time the game was over Henry was sleepy but awake and Emma was barely hanging on as she still leaned against Regina, her eyes in slits still trying to catch the last few minutes of the game. She'd swatted Regina's hand away several times as the woman's fingers combing through her hair made it even harder to stay awake.

"Henry, get to bed," Regina instructed as the commercials started signaling the end of the game. He nodded and struggled off the floor, throwing a lazy hug over his mothers. Regina kissed his forehead just as he pulled away. "Goodnight Henry. I love you."

"Love you guys too. This was the best night ever. Thanks, mom." He said it with a sleepy slur that caused his brunette mother to laugh. He disappeared up the stairs, quiet as a mouse as he went.

Emma, partially asleep, just gave a rough wave before she buried her face in soft fabric bunched up at Regina's collarbone. The older woman brushed down the wild strands of blonde hair and ran her hand down the Savior's back.

"We should go to bed, honey." Emma moaned tiredly which more than likely meant a no. Regina continued to rub her hand up and down the younger woman's back in a calming manner even though it wasn't going to help wake Emma up any. She grabbed the remote and turned the tv off, magicking the mess they'd made with their dinner away where it should be.

The sleeping woman murmured something in her unconsciousness, but Regina couldn't decipher it considering how late it was. She shushed her with a kiss on the head and used her magic to bring them to bed. They appeared in bed under the sheets in a position similar to the one they had on the couch but much more comfortable. The sudden change only made Emma snuggle up to her even more.

"Goodnight, my love."

"'night, 'gina." Emma mumbled.

The room was plunged into darkness and silence except for Emma's light snoring.

"I'll do this with you until we're too old to remember tv." Regina whispered to the darkness. She wasn't sure if Emma heard any of that, but she felt she'd be equally okay with that as she would be with Emma having heard it. As long as the rest of the universe knew they'd always have this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!

The morning sun beamed through the curtains of the big bedroom. Regina was first to wake up – five minutes before their alarm clock. She propped her head up on her open palm and gently traced the curves of Emma's face as she slept. A small grin came over her face as the younger woman's soft features scrunched and twitched from her touch.

The blonde moaned in protest, knowing the morning was upon them. Regina playing with her hair or tracing some part of her body while she was in the middle of a good dream always meant they had to get up and start their day.

"Time to get up, Emma." Regina chuckled, letting her hand be batted away. "Remember you promised to take me out on a date today."

"Changed my mind." She grumbled and turned over on her side, facing away from her lover. In response, the brunette moved closer to her, resting her chin on her shoulder forcing the sides of their faces to touch.

"You changing your mind doesn't mean you get to sleep in, darling."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Emma grabbed her wrist, stopping her from drawing circles over her exposed waist. "That." She sighed. She lifted her head from the pillow and gave Regina a peck on the lips before dropping her face back down into the softness that was supporting her head. "I love you. You're beautiful. You're the love of my life. Now leave me alone."

"Emma-"

The jarring shrieking of the alarm clock interrupted any words about to come out of the older woman's mouth. Emma pressed her face into the pillow and let out a loud groan. Then knocking sounded at the door and Emma's choice to snatch away Regina's pillow and place it over her head only made her partner laugh at her supposed suffering.

"Moms! I'm hungry!" Henry shouted through the door.

"We'll be out in a moment, dear." Regina answered as she moved off the bed. She walked over to Emma's side and turned on the lamp, earning a scowl. "Get up, Swan." She smacked the woman on the arm when she turned back to head towards the bathroom.

Emma grumbled and frowned as she followed suit and got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The moment her feet touched the cold floor, the door cracked open with a mane of brown hair flowing out. "Twenty minutes before Henry tries to cook for himself."

"I'm up now." Emma grinned, springing up from the bed, leaving the sheets tossed. Regina moved her head back inside the bathroom as Emma pushed her way through already pulling her black t-shirt from her body and dropping it to the floor.

"Is that date still canceled?" Regina questioned, stepping out of her lace underwear.

"Of course not. I still owe you for bailing out on our lunch."

"I think you've made up for that."

"I still need my moments with you." Emma hurried forward in all her naked glory, grabbing Regina around the waist with both arms and smirking at the squeal it startled out of the woman. "Especially, when we're saving the house from being burned down."

"Saving?" The brunette rolled her eyes as the warm water beat down on both of them behind the frosted glass. "We have twenty minutes, Miss Swan."

The blonde reached around her for the bar of soap that was Regina's favorite scent on her and dropped it into her hand.

"Here's the soap. Get to work."

She leaned forward and kissed her neck which was entirely counterproductive to what they were supposed to be doing but neither of them much complained so long as it was enjoyable.

* * *

"Emma."

"What?"

"What are we doing here?" Regina questioned, glancing around uncertainly at the dozens of other people enjoying the outside around them. The look was hidden under a pair of sunglasses on her nose. At the blonde's lack of response, she folded her arms and pursed her lips as they sat in the center of the park, on the soft grass with a picnic blanket and basket.

"We're on a date." Emma frowned, leaning back on her hands.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Teaching you how to have fun." Emma said back with a wide grin on her face. She tapped the soles of her shoes together as she looked up to the sky. Regina followed her gaze. "Sky is pretty amazing today. Good day?"

"Wonderful." The brunette said and rolled her eyes. "Emma, we can't have a date if we don't do anything. What are we doing?"

"Something you've never done before." The younger woman announced, shuffling around the basket for something. Regina watched a creased brow, waiting to see what madness awaited her this time. She did enjoy the pizza and baseball but she wouldn't admit that out loud. Although there were only so many of Emma's ideas she'd willingly agree to.

So, when Emma pulled a kite from the basket like it was some magic hat, her willingness vanished.

"Absolutely not." The former queen shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh come on Regina." Emma pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"Why have you decided that the thing I need most is to participate in childish activities?"

"Baseball is not childish."

"Sure, it isn't…especially considering how much you love it."

"I love you so what does that say?"

"My true love is a child trapped in a woman's body."

"Hey." Emma warned with a suggestive smirk. "You love this body."

"It's how I tolerate the rest of you, dear." Regina grinned and Emma huffed. She held the kite in one hand and held out the other to the older woman. "I'm not flying a kite, Miss Swan. It's juvenile."

"It's fun." Emma corrected. "You've been pulling your hair out about the Lost Boys and Felix and all that shit. Just do this for me…please? Come have fun with me."

"Emma-"

"Moments, Madame Mayor. Together ones."

"That made no sense." The woman sighed, accepting Emma's hand and letting her pull her to her feet. Emma kissed her cheek and took the sunglasses off her face. She pushed them onto her own head and started to mess around with the kite as her unimpressed girlfriend watched on.

"Where's the fun?" Regina questioned.

"You'll see in a minute. Ready?"

"No."

Emma rolled her eyes and handed her the kite winder. She turned the kite towards her and moved to face Regina so the wind was in front of the kite. "Okay so you go that way and I'll stay here."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Will you cooperate with me, woman? This is supposed to be romantic."

"Juvenile." Regina muttered as she backed away, letting the string unravel.

"It'll be fun once you listen to me and get it in the air." The blonde had a somewhat annoyed expression on her face and Regina loved to see the frustration on her. She kissed the air in Emma's direction and the action earned a bashful grin from the savior.

Just as Regina stopped her movements at Emma's signal, the wind picked up perfectly. It launched the kite up into the air and it surprised the brunette. She looked up to it as if it was some wonderful discovery and Emma chuckled lightly hurrying over to her.

"Juvenile my ass." She laughed positioning the older woman's hands in the right place.

She had been taking a guess when she assumed Regina, as a child, never got the chance to do such a thing. They never spoke much about it but Emma could tell just from the interactions she'd had with her lover's mother that her childhood was far from what it should've been. Her own childhood wasn't that great but she's flown a kite plenty of times.

It was fun. Freeing. And it was apparently working on the mayor.

"You can go higher. Just unravel a little." Regina looked down from the kite, over to Emma and tilted her head questioningly. "I meant…I meant the string."

"I think you meant something else as well, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, yeah." Emma shook her head and came around behind her. She rested her hands over Regina's and dropped her chin to her shoulder. "Juvenile?"

"Yes but it's a moment. A…" The brunette shook her head with a smile and sighed. "A together one."

Emma looked beyond satisfied to hear that and they shared a kiss of approval that this date, however rocky it started, was another success on Emma's part.

* * *

Felix stood in front of the vault and glanced down to the vial in his hand. He turned the blue liquid over in his hand before pulling the cork from the glass and lifted it to his lips. The smell wasn't too pleasant but that was far from what mattered.

Their plan would soon be put into the motion the moment he retrieved the vital item from inside the Queen's mausoleum. That thought seemed to be enough encouragement for him to ignore the distasteful aroma.

He tipped his head back, gulping down the liquid. It burned like hot tar going down his throat and he crushed the small vial in his palm as a cold shiver crawled up his spine. A sharp pain started to hammer at the back of his skull and he groaned, grabbing his head in his hands.

In one moment he was in pain, listening to his joints popping and cracking. The shifting went unnoticed by Felix until he raised his head. His hands were smaller. Softer. As he looked around it was obvious he was now much shorter. A quick glance down to his clothes and it verified exactly who he had transformed into.

Sweater vest, black pea coat with a scarf.

Henry.

"Brilliant." He frowned slightly at the sound of his voice but shook it off in favor of completing his task.

He took careful steps toward the mausoleum. The doors could easily be pushed open for him and when he stepped inside nothing magical repelled him. A victorious smirk – that was not meant for the innocence of Henry's face – appeared and he descended to the vault with careful steps but relaxed as he felt himself pass through the protection charms with ease.

Looking for the curse wasn't the hardest thing he'd had to do. In fact, it was too easy. He questioned the Queen's intelligence when he saw exactly what he was looking for practically on a shrine so anyone could see it clear as day.

Disregarding being mindful of any protections, Felix pulled it from its spot in the box and closed it shut.

"We should be going now. We have a curse to cast." Pan said from behind him. He turned around to him and nodded. "You get the honors, Felix. You get to cast it."

"As you wish Pan." Felix replied following him out without a thought to how he managed to get inside. He left the vault exactly the way he found it, unknowingly leaving a drop of blood from his forgotten hand where he crushed the vial.

* * *

Emma stumbled forward, falling into Regina's back, too disoriented to keep her balance. She held on to the brunette's shoulders to push herself up right just as the purple smoke dissipated around them. They had just been in town to finish off their afternoon date when suddenly Regina pulled her out of line and they poofed here.

"Can I get a warning next time you do that?" Emma murmured, fighting off a wave of nausea. She looked around them to see trees and headstones. She didn't even need to look ahead of them to know what was there. "What are we doing at your vault? We're supposed to be getting ice cream."

"I felt something." Regina answered walking towards the mausoleum.

"Something like what?" The blonde let her shoulders slip away from her fingers and followed behind her, through the barriers and down into the crypt below.

"Someone was here."

"It looks fine to me. Unless, you know, Hook is playing jokes on you now that he has his hand back. He still hasn't told Neal yet…idiot." Emma came down the stairs looking around closer than she had before. Regina stuck her hand out over Emma's chest, stopping her from moving.

Regina looked at her and then glanced down to where her foot would've been if she took another step. Blood. The brunette walked away and Emma squatted down over the droplet. It was just one and there wasn't a sign that anyone had been inside fooling around with stuff.

"Okay, blood…that's concerning but no big deal right?"

"No…" Regina gasped in disbelief. Emma shot up to her feet and followed the older woman's gaze. "It's gone."

"Gone? What's gone?" Emma questioned in confusion. The former queen waved her hand over the small chest and the lid opened up to reveal it to be empty. She shook her head, clutched her forehead in thought as Emma walked up and looked at the empty box. "Regina? What's gone? What was right there?"

"The curse."

" _The curse_? The one that made Storybrooke?"

"Yes."

"What happens if someone gets their hands on that?"

"Another curse. One that can't be broken by you. One that could do anything. Be anything the caster wants."

"And the caster?" Emma asked worriedly.

"A lost boy obviously."

"We can get it back, right? Find it?"

"Hopefully." Regina nodded, motioning her over. She hooked her arm around Emma's. "You've been warned."

"What-"

Purple smoke surrounded them again and she only had a chance to groan before they disappeared.

* * *

Felix, now back in his own body, followed Pan up to the Well with the few Lost Boys still very loyal to the cause behind them. "You never cease to amaze me. This plan…it's impressive."

"I couldn't do it without you, Felix." Pan said in return as they both stepped up to the well and the lost boys circled loosely around them. "None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you. Soon you'll know just how much I appreciate you."

"There's no need to do that. I'd do anything for you, Pan."

He looked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I know." Pan turned to well and looked down into it. "We'll cast the curse here. You have everything you need."

Felix nodded and gestured to one of the boys. He stepped up with a makeshift bag holding the ingredients needed for the curse. "When it's done, will they all be dead?" He questioned opening the bag and grabbing the first ingredient and dropped into the well. He watched it make ripples in the water.

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're creating. They'll have no idea who they once were. Death is final Felix. Their suffering will be eternal."

"I like suffering." The taller boy smirked dropping a small glass bottle into the well next. It glowed green at its addition.

"What the Evil Queen did is child's play compared to what I have in mind."

"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails." He dropped in what he thought was the last ingredient but when it did nothing, earning curious stares from the Lost Boys. "Are we missing something?"

"Yes. We are." Pan said.

"What is it?" Felix frowned.

"The heart of the thing I love most." He answered.

"You mean your son's heart? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"No…I never loved Rumple." Pan grimaced lightly with a sigh.

"Well, then, whose heart do I need? Who do you love?"

"Love can be many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty; friendship…" Understanding and uncertainty came over Felix's face. "Only one person has always believed in Pan."

"That's me."

"Don't be afraid. You'll live forever. We both will." Pan said leaning close to his face. It seemed to be enough to convince the taller boy. "We'll rule together."

Felix nodded.

"Forever."

* * *

Before she opened her eyes she heard talking. It was Felix. Emma looked out and saw that they were at the well. Felix was there with the lost boys. Same ones from before when they broke into that shop. She pulled Regina away, pressing her back against the big tree closest to them. The brunette frowned but understood what she was doing. She turned her body around and peeked around the tree. Emma stuck her head out behind her.

"What's happening?"

"They're casting the curse." Regina answered watching Felix closely.

"Where's Pan? You'd think he'd be here." Emma's brow creased as she searched around for him, knowing he had to be here.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Felix, watching him intensely. He was talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying or who he was talking to. It wasn't the Lost Boys. They were just watching. The boy was talking and nodded but it wasn't a conversation being had with anyone she could  _see_. She was sure it wasn't someone the other boys could see either. Things just made a little bit more sense.

"Emma." She stopped the woman's whispered rant that she hadn't heard at all. "Look."

The blonde turned her eyes to Felix and saw he was talking to no one. "What's going on?"

"Pan was never here, Emma. There's no one there. There has never been anyone."

Emma exchanged a look with her and then back to Felix. Suddenly, he was done talking and then surprisingly he was ripping his heart from his chest. He held it up. "Neverland!" In response, the lost boys howled and whistled, apparently agreeing to whatever Felix tells them.

"No!" Regina yelled, escaping Emma's grip and revealing herself. The Lost Boys turned weapons ready to strike. Being the savior that she is, Emma put herself in front of the mayor despite knowing that the woman was probably going to end up saving her before the fight was over.

Felix put his free hand out, silently asking their weapons be lowered as if they weren't a threat. "The Evil Queen." He said with a sinister smirk. "Come to see what real power looks like?"

"You don't know what you're doing. Whatever you think is going to happen…it won't. You'll die. That's what you want?" Regina questioned stepping closer.

"Pan promised us a new world. Pan never fails." Felix stated firmly. His hand tightened around his heart and even though it caused him tremendous pain, he stayed upright. Regina moved forward hurriedly with Emma at her heels hoping she had a plan.

Felix crushed his fist closed completely turning the heart to dust, spilling right into the well. He crumpled to the dirt - dead - and the inside of the well started to glow green and came to life with magic. The ground rumbled under their feet and the crackling got louder.

A wave of black magic shot outward from the well as the curse started to shoot up into the sky with green smoke. Emma grabbed Regina around the waist and they tumbled to the ground feeling the magic whip through their hair.

"Regina?" Emma questioned looking at the older woman and they both look to the well and then to Felix's lifeless body.

They watched with raised eyebrows and near horrified expressions as a black figure emerged from the boy's body. It was easily identified as Pan's shadow instantly. It stood up and glanced around looking at them with devilish yellow eyes and then bent down over Felix. It pulled a second shadow from him and it struggled to get away but was obviously too weak to fight. Pan's shadow ripped the other away from Felix's and threw itself and its victim into the green smoke shooting out of the well still.  
 _  
_"What was that?" Emma muttered.

"I don't know." Regina whispered, eyes stuck on the curse pouring into the sky.

"We gotta get out of here." The blonde concluded quickly, getting to her feet.

"Emma. The scroll." She looked over and saw the curse scroll a few feet away from Felix's body. She rushed over and scooped it up and into her pocket. She turned to go back to Regina who was just getting to her feet and brushing herself off but stopped. She looked back down to the deceased boy. She knew this wasn't really his fault in a way. Whatever they had just seen was proof of that.

"Emma. We have to go now." Regina demanded.

She looked away from him and met eyes with one of the Lost Boys. His eyes yellow like the shadow's. She looked around to rest of them, eyes yellow as well. "What the hell...?" When she looked back to him, his eyes narrowed at her and her eyes widened.

"Regina run!" She shouted just as one of the boys hurled a sharp ended staff at the sheriff. It landed barely inches away from her foot before dissipating into dark smoke and she took off behind Regina.

The brunette dodged another sharp staff and reached out her hand to Emma. The moment their hands connected, the former queen transported them away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The final chapter.

When they reappeared they were just outside the diner where Emma's parents were supposed to be with Henry. Although, instead of having time to find a way to explain what was happening, they had to figure it out now. Half the diner was outside, all the patrons spilling out into the street from the building. Worried looks were plastered on their faces and they were looking to Snow and David for answers until they all noticed the mayor and sheriff appearing behind them.

Their son's name was the first thing out of Regina's mouth when her eyes fell to the boy standing next to his grandparents. He rushed over to them wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugged him back tightly, kissing the top of his head. Emma touched his shoulder briefly before looking to her parents.

"Well I'm guessing you guys know something's up then." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Great..."

"Please inform us of what you've destroyed this time, Miss Swan." Gold said the moment his red smoke faded, leaving him, Belle, and Neal to their left. Belle and Neal shot him a look but he didn't correct himself.

"Me?" She frowned. Hook turned the corner, coming up behind she and Regina, stopping just beside his friend. Another pair appeared, coming from the Bed and Breakfast that gave Emma pause. Ruby and Tink walked over with worried expressions but the only thing that caught Emma's attention was Ruby's haphazardly buttoned shirt and her belt was inside out. Most of them noticed the same moment Neal noticed Hook's new appearance.

"Ruby?" Emma questioned and the brunette blushed lightly as the savior shifted her eyes between her and Tink. She hoped there was an emergency to prevent any questioning to start up.

"Hook?" Neal muttered in surprise. His eyes were glued to the hand that wasn't there the last time he'd seen him.

"I was getting around to telling you about this, Neal." Hook said sheepishly. Henry glanced between them and then looked up to his brunette mother. She grinned at him and he sighed with a grin himself.

"Enough of that." Gold said tightly glancing between all the couples, and soon to be couples, unimpressed with their ability to forget a crisis. "What happened Miss Swan?"

Emma pulled the scroll from her pocket and looked over to Regina. "Felix…he cast a curse." She tossed the scroll over to him and he caught it in his hand giving a pair of hard eyes to Regina.

He held it up to her. "He stole this from you? Where could you have possibly had it to where he could just steal it from you?"

"My vault." Regina answered.

" _There_?"

"Where else would I keep it?"

Gold sighed and looked down to the scroll. "I thought I taught you better than that, Regina." The brunette pursed her lips. "What did that boy need with a curse?" He questioned glancing over to the looming green cloud.

"I don't think it was him." Emma commented.

"What?"

"Pan's shadow." Regina explained. "When he…crushed his heart into the well, a burst of black magic came from the well and Pan's shadow stepped out of Felix's body and pulled his own shadow from him as well. They both faded into the curse's smoke cloud."

"That doesn't make any sense." Neal chimed in with a frown. "What was he doing in Felix?"

"What does having two shadows do?"

"Pan's shadow is a parasite. If it were to step into you while your shadow is still in you…well deranged would be one way to describe you."

"That makes sense." Emma nodded. "He was talking to himself. He could've been hallucinating. Seeing Pan when he wasn't really there."

"And the shadow would've projected the idea to cast a curse on to him." Hook finished.

"It would also explain why he could crush his own heart to enact the curse…with the shadow in Felix it was practically the same as Pan doing it himself." Gold nodded in agreement.

"So another curse?" Snow questioned. "It's happening again?"

"Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?" Emma asked.

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Felix's – Pan's – desire. I would count on something hellish." Gold looked down to the curse in his hand and then over to Regina.

"There's nothing we can do to stop it?" Tink questioned.

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done." Regina replied, still holding on tightly to Henry.

"Well, it  _is_  possible to stop it."

Everyone looked over to Gold with frowns. Regina had the biggest frown and her stare was more questioning than anyone else's. " _What_?"

"By using the scroll itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?"

"It isn't,  _if you can save everyone_ …You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curse shall be ended, but know this – there will be a price; a steep one." He held it out to her. "The question is, are you willing to pay it to save them?"

Regina looked around to everyone around her. It didn't matter about some of them but she'd do anything for Emma and Henry. Anything. She pulled her arms away from Henry shoulders and moved around him to take the scroll.

"Wait." Emma reached out to stop her, putting a hand on her forearm. She looked to Gold with a serious expression. "What's the price? She's not going to die is she?"

"What price do you think you should have to pay for your curse, Regina?" He asked the former queen. She didn't respond and held her hand out to accept the scroll.

He dropped it into her hand and she closed her fingers around it. A flash of purple erupted from the scroll and Regina collapsed, unconscious. Emma was right behind her, catching her lover's body in her arms.

"Regina!"

* * *

" _Regina come on." Emma called from the living room. "You're going to miss the beginning. It explains everything."_

_"Yeah mom. Hurry up." Henry added. It sounded like he was talking with his mouth full of popcorn, which didn't really surprise her. Emma was rubbing off on him more and more everyday._

_Although something wasn't right. This wasn't right._

_Regina blinked and glanced around her. She was in her kitchen. There was a medium sized bowl of nacho chips in her hand and a small bowl of cheese in the other. She was wearing Emma's baseball jersey and a pair of leggings._

_"What's happening?" She murmured to herself. She had just been on Main Street with half the whole town, trying to stop Pan's curse._

_"Finding out your price." Someone said. She looked up to the entrance of the kitchen and her eyes widened in surprise._

_"Daniel?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"_

_He just smiled at her and tilted his head towards the foyer. He turned on his heels and started to walk away. She panicked slightly, not wanting him to go away. With the two bowls forgotten on the counter, she hurried after him. She followed him to the entrance of the living room._

_She looked inside and saw the top of Emma's head just over the back of the couch. The opening credits of Star Wars were coming on the screen. Regina looked over to Daniel and he was smiling at the pair._

_"You know who she is?" Regina asked quietly._

_"Of course. Your true love."_

_"You're okay with that?"_

_"Regina, I've only ever wanted you to be happy. You're happy with her. That's all that matters." He smiled. "Besides...she kind of grows on you, doesn't she?"_

_They shared a quietly laugh and Regina was sure Daniel had no idea how happy she was that he liked Emma. He smiled over at her but his eyes looked sad. She knew he was telling the truth about Emma so something else was causing that look in his eyes._

_"Why are you here?" She questioned, cautiously._

_"I am…the curse." He said. His smile faded and was replaced by a serious, hardened expression. "I am giving you your answer. Your price to pay. I am part of the reason it was started and now I'm here to help you end it."_

_"Daniel…" Regina glanced to the living room, seeing Henry now up and reading out the big, yellow words in his attempt at a deep, dramatic voice. Emma was laughing at him and threw a handful of popcorn at him, requesting he sit down immediately. She shook her head, knowingly._

_"Daniel." Regina turned only to find the man gone. Then she really started to understand and it hurt. Her chest burned and her heart clenched tightly refusing to release. Refusing to continue to beat._

_"Regina." Emma called turning around on the couch. She flung some popcorn at her even though it meant she'd have to clean up the whole house now as a result. The brunette blinked at her, ignoring the popcorn softly hitting her shirt._

_"Gina. You sap…you're wearing my jersey." Emma chuckled. "Don't go getting all mushy and sentimental, babe. It's just a Star Wars marathon."_

_"I'm going to hurt you." Regina replied, trying to pretend everything was fine._

_"Why?" The blonde grinned, guiltily._

_"You've messed up my floors. I have plenty of reasons for getting rid of you one day."_

_"I promise I'll clean it up later." Emma said to her with a bright smile on her face. She didn't seem to notice the lack of sass in her tone. "Come on. You know you can't live without me."_

_"Hey! What about me?" Henry question popping up next to her, his knees also in the couch cushions. She couldn't bring herself to scold them though._

_"Okay fine. You can't live without us…and our movie marathons…"_

_"I love you." Regina said in return._

_"I love you, too." Emma chuckled at her reply. But then she noticed the older woman was crying. She stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "Regina? What's wrong?" Emma asked. She reached out for her only to have her hand be stopped by something._

_Regina stood on one side of the threshold and Emma stood on the other. She understood perfectly what her price was. In a way Emma had been right about dying. She'd die a little everyday when she paid the price._

_"Regina!" Emma shouted pressing her hands to the invisible barrier that separated them. She pounded her fists against it, causing Henry to run over and help her try to get through. "Regina!"_

_"Mom!" Henry yelled, beating his palms against barrier. "Mom!"_

_"Regina!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Regina!"_

* * *

"Regina!"

The brunette's eyes opened instantly at the sound of her name again. She looked up to see worried green eyes looking down at her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to be selfish and not save everyone but she couldn't let Emma suffer. Henry couldn't suffer.

She pushed herself up, Emma keeping her hands on her for support. "What happened? You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"What is it?" Snow asked. "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done."

"Did you, dearie?" Gold asked, looking at her like he didn't know what her price was. She didn't bother to give him an answer.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry grabbed her hand with a concerned look on his face. "Ma… she thinks you're going to die. Is it true?"

"No, Henry. No one is going to die."

"Then what's going to happen? What do you need to do?" Emma asked.

"It's here! The curse, it's here! There's no escape." Leroy shouted running towards them.

Henry leaned into Neal and he hugged him close with one arm as Hook moved to place his palm on his shoulder hoping it was comforting at least a little bit. Emma grimaced at Leroy and placed her hand on the middle of Regina's back.

"It's not too late, right?" David asked looking over to Gold. "We can still stop it?"

"At least have a sense of urgency about it, your majesty." Gold said almost mockingly.

"Regina?"

"Yes…yes."

"What's the price? What is our price?" Emma dipped her head hoping to catch the mayor's eye.

The brunette pulled away from her and stepped out of her reach before she turned to face everyone. "It's not  _our_  price. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what I felt when I…first held it. It's what I saw…"

"What did you see, Regina?"

"I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

Emma looked back to the boy under Neal's arm and then looked to her parents before she turned back to her lover. "Henry?"

"You, Emma." Regina answered. Everyone seemed to take pause at her words. The answer had always been Henry. "I'll always love Henry more than anything but you gave me that love…and I love you with everything I have."

"What does that mean?" the blonde asked, shaking her head.

"I can never see you…or him again. I have  _no_  choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Realization hit Snow abruptly.

"That created Storybrooke." The former queen corrected. "It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town."

"It will wend out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back where to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"All of  _us_." She glanced to everyone around them. "Except Henry. He will stay here because…he was born here."

"Alone?"

"No, you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were born to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

Henry came up to her and she draped her arm over his shoulders holding him close but wanting to pull Regina closer. "I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone."

"That's not an option, Emma. I can't be with you…I can't be with Henry. I love you both more than I'll every love anything." She gave them both a watery, sad smile. "If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

A rumble of thunder vibrated the air around them and the impending curse was growing closer and closer, not letting itself be forgot amongst their conversation.

Snow looked over Emma seeing the heartbreak still forming in her eyes as she looked at her former step mother. She didn't want that love to be broken like this but it had to be done so that she and Henry were safe. That's all everybody around them really wanted.

"Emma, you have to go." She said.

Her daughter turned to her with a furrowed brow, sure that her parents would be the absolute last to accept this. "I just found you."

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For Henry."

"No. N-no. I'm not…I'm not done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That what Henry always said."

Snow smiled at her to distract from David's devastated expression but she knew he agreed with her. "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be." She directed her eyes over to Regina. The older woman managed a small smile to her but it was sad. "Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy." David inserted.

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. It's time for you to find hope."

"But what about the moments? What about them?"

"You'll always have those moments, Emma." He smiled.

"Regina…" Emma whispered with a tired sigh. "Please…"

"I've known you for some time, Emma Swan, and at first all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really what I want is for Henry to be happy…" She looked lovingly down to their son who was still trying to process everything, who didn't want to believe this was the end for his family. "I want _you_ to be happy, Emma. So, we have no choice."

"But I can't ever be happy without you." Emma tried to keep her composure through this but she was losing her happy ending. Her parents. She glanced over to Ruby and Tinkerbell…Hook and Neal; her friends. Regina.

The brunette tucked the scroll into her pocket and stepped up to Emma. She cupped Emma's face in her hands. "No, it's me who will never be happy without you. You gave me love that I've never felt before. You can be happy again, Emma. I know it."

"But I love _you_." She said weakly.

"I love you too. So much. It's why I have to let you go. You  _have_  to go."

Even as the tears finally began to slip down her cheeks, she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

In the years before Emma found herself in Storybrooke, she was used to leaving a place and no one even noticing she was gone. She never stayed too long. She didn't make an effort to make friends. So, her routine was to pack up and leave. Besides the fact that back then she was alone there was also the fact – one she was now coming to realize – that she never had to say goodbye. That made it easier to leave.

But now she'd found a home. And parents. And a lover who found her to be the entire world for her. She found importance and satisfaction in being here. In being the town's savior and the mayor's sheriff. In being Henry's mother. The  _cool_  one.

She wasn't giving up being Henry's mother. She wasn't going to be the cool one, she'd be the  _only_  one. That helped it hurt more. She learned in the past hour how much she hated to say goodbye. It's why before Storybrooke, she never did.

Now she was leaving and there were dozens of people who were reluctant to let her go without saying a goodbye that would sting and burn. She never would've imagined.

It was still surreal as she hugged Belle and Archie. It was a pain she couldn't escape now. She hugged Ruby and the wolf held onto her tight, trying not to sob into her shoulder. "I'll miss you, Em." She whispered. Emma pulled away, slowly letting her hands fall away from her arms. "I love you, too, Ruby."

She turned to her parents who opened their arms to her. She walked right into them as did Henry. They stood there for minutes. And as warm and actually really loving one big hug from all the dwarves was, it was nothing compared to this one.

Henry pulled away, letting his mother have a moment with his grandparents and turned to his other mother. "This isn't fair. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked with a furrowed brow.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

She grabbed his hand and sighed to keep the tears away. "Henry. I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault, it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I'm-I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold. Villains don't get happy endings."

Henry shook his head in disagreement and pulled her into a hug which she accepted without hesitation. "You're not a villain. You're just my mom. I know that now. I love you."

"I love you too Henry." She rested her chin on his head, watching Emma move over to Neal and Hook.

They hugged and exchanged words. Hook hid his sorrow with humor that just wasn't going to do it for any of them this time. She thought him a fool to even try to hide it. He wasn't chasing after Emma anymore but there was a new love there formed through so many things.

Henry let go of her and glanced back to Gold. He walked over to him knowing no one had given him a goodbye. Although he wasn't sure if the man even cared for one. But he was still his grandfather. As he approached everything seemed to grow quiet.

"Well, guess this is it, isn't it?" Gold hummed looking down at him. He pressed his hand to Henry's shoulder. "You're a bright boy, Henry. Keep that with you out there. I haven't very much time with you but you are the greatest grandson an old man could ask for."

"Thank you." Henry nodded.

"Don't ever forget your fairytales. We're always watching you."

"Goodbye, grandpa." He wrapped Gold in a hug and to everyone else's surprise he accepted it, putting an arm around the boy.

"Goodbye Henry."

Henry pulled away and paused as the sky darkened over them. Thunder clapped and lightning struck in the distance leaving a crackle in the air. It had nothing to do with the curse heading towards them. The world was just tired and somber from the group of people at the line.

Rain started to pour down on them and both Regina and Emma looked to Henry. "Go get in the car, Henry." Emma directed and he looked between the both of them before doing what he was told.

Emma didn't know how to tell the woman she loved goodbye and for a moment she thought to not say anything to her at all but Regina wouldn't have that. She wanted one last thing. Something to remember. She reached out, her fingertips brushing Emma's arm. "Emma. There's something I haven't told you."

"What now, Regina?" The blonde asked.

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from both your memories. Now we'll go back to being just stories again."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Regina…I mean…I mean  _us_."

"I know."

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending."

She chuckled. "It's not. But I can give you one. I can try."

"You'll let us remember? Let me remember?"

"No, I can…do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones."

"They were cursed, Regina. Miserable."

"They didn't have to be. My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You'll have never given him up." Emma looked away from her as the former queen's eyes started to tear up. "You'll have always been together."

"Regina-"

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that line, you will have the life you always wanted."

"I didn't know what I wanted until I met you."

"I want to give you the world, my love, but I can only do so much." Regina said grabbing Emma's hands in hers, ignoring the rain pouring down on them. "I'll give you the best I can."

"If it's not you and Henry, I don't want it…it won't be real."

"Your past won't. But your future will." Emma squeezed her eyes closed her tears mingling with the raindrops as Regina leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was too short to return and when Regina pulled away, Emma missed the contact painfully. She tugged her back, kissing her hard and desperately.

Despite the danger they were in, Regina let her. She kissed back with just the same desperation, hoping that this kiss would always feel like it just happened for the many moments where she would miss Emma's presence to the point that it hurt. She put her arms around the younger woman kissing her lips and her chin and her cheeks.

"Don't make me go, Regina." Emma cried. She buried her face into her shoulder, locking her arms around her waist. "Please…"

"I know it hurts but you have to."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll always be here. You just won't know it."

"Regina." Hook looked at her apologetically. "Any minute now. I'm sorry, love."

She nodded to him and pushed Emma away, feeling cold the moment she did. Emma shook her head, still refusing to accept this as their fate. Regina cupped her face in her hands and pressed her lips to the blonde forehead before moving away. Emma just wasn't ready, although neither was she.

"No, Regina. I can't do it. I can't do this." She grabbed her arms forced the former queen to look at her. "It hurts so much."

"You have to go Emma."

"No…" Regina tried to push her away but she held on tight. She fought back for this love that would never find her again. "No. No. Show me, Regina. Show me you love me...one more time. Show me please." Her lover agreed and gently pulled her heart from her chest placing it into Emma's hands.

And it glowed red with all the love she could give to the woman in front of her.

And it was there trapped in Emma's trembling hands as the younger woman pressed herself against Regina, sniffling into her chest. Regina whispered in her ear something she hoped Emma could somehow always remember. But just in case, she held onto her as long as she could.

In response to her whispered words, Emma looked into her eyes through the heavy tears. "But I won't remember."

"But I will." Regina looked down at the heart in her hands and placed her own over Emma's. "If I could let you leave with it I would. But I need it back and you have to go now."

"Promise me." Emma demanded, pushing the organ back into her chest. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the sensation before she returned to looking at her lover, just as heartbroken by this as she was. "We'll always have this moment and all the other ones. Promise me that you love me."

"Always."

"We'll watch baseball together until we're too old to remember tv." Regina looked at her, face about to crumble at any moment knowing that it could never be true. Emma sighed in frustration. "Just lie to me. Please?"

Regina sniffed, wiping the tears from under her eyes. "Always."

"We'll be together…forever." Emma just looked at her for a moment before kissing her one last time. She didn't wait for a reply and finally got in the car with Henry.

"Only in my dreams…" Regina said to herself, pulling the scroll from her pocket and unrolling it. She just looked at the yellow bug, knowing Emma was watching through the rearview. She ripped the curse and balled it up into her hands feeling the warm, purple magic. The magic shot from her hands into the sky above them clashing with the green of Felix's curse.

"Always."

Emma stayed as long as she could, not wanting to leave her parents or Regina behind but as the two curses mingled, engulfing the townspeople, she pulled away trying to hang on to every word her parents told her. Every expression of love Regina tried to give her in such a short amount of time.

But then they never existed.

* * *

 " _Lost love is still love. It takes a different form, that's all. You can't see their smile or bring them food or tousle their hair or move them around a dance floor. But when those senses weaken another heightens. Memory. Memory becomes your partner. You nurture it. You hold it. You dance with it."_

_- **Mitch Albom**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I leave you. For like two minutes at least.
> 
> It took me a while to finally make a decision but I've written a sequel and it will be published in only a few minutes after this last chapter. It's called A Perfect Storm.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy the next part of this story as much as this one.


End file.
